En el límite del amor
by isaCullen2008
Summary: Durante 3 años la vida de Alice y Jasper sólo se trató de buscar una forma de sobrevivir encerrados en el ático de su abuela junto a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Siendo víctimas de la crueldad de la mujer, se refugian el uno en el otro, sin pensar que el amor fraternal cambiará a un sentimiento más intenso... adaptación flores en el ático de V.C Andrews
1. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno:**

Eramos la familia perfecta, de eso casi no hay duda. Vivíamos en Filadelfia desde siempre, mi familia se constituía por papá, mamá, mi hermano mayor Jasper y mis hermanos pequeños, Cynthia y Peter. Debo decir que me costó mucho aceptar el nacimiento de los mellizos, cuando era pequeña me sentía profundamente celosa porque estaba segura de que un nuevo embarazo de mamá me robaría el lugar como la niña de la casa. Odiaba la idea de pensar que podría tener una hermanita a la que mis padres iban a querer aún más que a mí.

Durante meses me encerraba en mi habitación después de la escuela ya que no quería escuchar a mamá y a Jasper hablar sobre posibles nombres o sobre compras de cunas, peluches y juguetes. Quería volver a ser la princesa ante los ojos de todos y me dolía profundamente lo que yo veía como un reemplazo. Era terrible ver como mi padre pronto pensaría sólo en Jasper y en dos criaturas lloronas.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa?-me preguntó una vez entrando a mi habitación mientras yo jugaba con mis muñecas- ¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo?

-Sí-respondí haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras contenía mis ganas de llorar-, yo no quiero tener más hermanos ¡No los quiero y nunca podré hacerlo!

-Cariño, sé que durante este tiempo te haz sentido algo desplazada y que he viajado mucho y no he podido estar contigo tanto como me gustaría, pero yo pensé que estarías contenta por el nacimiento de dos hermanitos.

-¡Pues te equivocas!-murmuré exasperada a la vez que desviaba mi mirada a mi muñeca.

-No debes ser celosa- papá besó mi frente por lo que ya no pude contener más las lágrimas-, nadie nunca va a dejar de quererte y aunque los gemelos que espera tu madre sean dos niñas tienes que saber que yo siempre te voy a querer un poquito más... ¿te digo un secreto?

-Sí- limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Tu eres mi hija favorita, pero no debes decirle a nadie porque es un secreto ¿está bien?... Además debes ser una niña buena, mamá va a necesitar mucha ayuda con los niños y los bebés son mucho más divertidos que las muñecas.

Siendo sincera yo también prefería a papá. Si me dieran a escoger entre salvar la vida de mamá o papá yo hubiese escogido salvar a mi padre porque él era realmente bueno, amable y dulce. Carlisle Cullen es el hombre más bueno que he conocido en mi vida y tuve la suerte de ser su hija. Él era alto, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado que lo hacía muy atractivo. Recuerdo que él siempre miraba a mamá como si fuese la criatura más bella de todo el universo, cada vez que llegaba de uno de sus viajes la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba como si no la hubiese visto en décadas. Luego se ocupaba de nosotros, nos daba regalos y nos preguntaba por todas las cosas que habíamos hecho durante su ausencia. Sin lugar a dudas papá era la persona que más quería en todo el mundo.

Cuando Cynthia y Peter nacieron no pude evitar sentirme triste. Jasper y yo queríamos de todo corazón que fuesen niños: él para enseñarles a jugar fútbol y yo para no sentirme desplazada, pero en cuanto papá nos fue a buscar a la escuela y nos dijo que habían sido un niño y una niña, sentí como mi corazón se iba destrozando.

-Deja de ser tan infantil- me susurró Jasper durante el camino hacia el hospital-, al menos trata de madurar un poco ¿quieres?

No le respondí, sólo me limité a mirar por la ventana. Jasper era dos años mayor que yo, pero en ese entonces no le consideraba una persona madura, de hecho estaba convencida de que era realmente fastidioso.

-Soy un hombre afortunado- dijo papá abrazándonos a ambos mientras veíamos dormir a los bebés recién nacidos a través de las incubadoras-. La vida me ha dado otra parejita igual de linda que la primera, tener 4 niños tan hermosos es ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo...

Después de un tiempo descubrí que papá tenía razón: los bebés son mucho más divertidos que las muñecas, aunque odiaba las veces que comenzaban a llorar en la noche o cuando tenía que cambiarles el pañal cuando mamá no estaba en casa.

El día que todo cambió y comenzó nuestro infierno era un día 7 de junio, nunca olvidaré la fecha ya que ese día era el cumpleaños número 38 de papá. Era viernes y él llegaría a casa después de toda una semana lejos de nosotros. Lo extrañaba mucho y me levanté ansiosa por poder volver a verle.

Después de clases Jasper y yo caminábamos por la nieve, en ese entonces él tenía 14, yo 12 y los gemelos cinco años. Peleábamos como todos los hermanos, pero nos llevábamos relativamente bien, pese a que seguía pensando que mi hermano mayor era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¡Deberíamos comprar una torta para papá!- exclamé cuando pasamos por la pastelería- Estoy segura de que le gustará una de chocolate.

-Buena idea, pero me gasté el dinero de mi mesada comprando algunos libros y jeans nuevos.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Para ser hombre Jasper era bastante pretencioso y consentido, mamá siempre le pasaba más dinero para que comprara lo que él quisiera mientras yo tenía que conformarme con diseñar ropa con el género de las cortinas... Vale, estoy exagerando, mamá también me compraba mucha ropa y me daba una buena mesada que yo me dedicaba a gastar en golosinas o cintas para el cabello. De hecho aquel día había atado mi negro cabello en un lazo con una cinta de color rosa.

-No te molestes- dijo él con una voz un tanto ofendida-, no es mi culpa que gastes el dinero en chucherías para el cabello que ni siquiera se te ven bien.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamé mientras intentaba empujarle.

Seguimos caminando a casa mientras jugábamos y nos arrojábamos bolas de nieve. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegamos a la casa vimos un auto de color blanco con el logo de la policía del estado. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con preocupación, los ojos azules de mi hermano se mostraban dudosos y algo confundidos, mientras yo sentía algo de miedo crecer en mi interior.

Al entrar a la casa vimos a mamá sentada sobre el sillón blanco del salón, su cabello color caramelo estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras los gemelos jugaban en el piso.

-Lamento mucho tener que entregar estas noticias señora Esme- dijo un policía en cuanto mi hermano y yo nos acercamos a mamá-, pero hubo un accidente en la carretera principal. Fue un choque múltiple en el que su marido, lamentablemente, se vio implicado.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó mamá con verdadera agonía en su voz-¿Dónde está mi marido? ¡Dígame que está bien, que está vivo y que volverá a casa! ...- ella comenzó a llorar mientras yo intentaba sostener sus manos entre las mías y contener mi propio llanto- Hoy es su cumpleaños, dígame que vendrá a casa y que mis hijos podrán ver a su padre, por favor, por favor dígame que Carlisle está bien.

-Se hizo todo lo humanamente posible, pero...- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper que en ese momento reflejaban el mismo dolor que los míos- el auto del señor Cullen se incendió y él murió instantáneamente. Lo siento mucho, señora.

El silencio llenó la habitación, incluso Cinthia y Peter nos miraban expectantes mientras sentía como mi alma se partía en mil pedazos. Nunca más veré a mi padre, ni podre abrazarle o decirle que lo quiero. Nunca más podré recibirle con una sonrisa cuando llegue a casa porque esta vez su viaje es mucho más largo y eterno.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser él!- grité golpeando al policía en el pecho- ¡Mi papá está vivo! ¡ Es un error, él no puede estar muerto! ¡Papá va a llegar en cualquier momento! ¡No está muerto, no , no lo está!

Jasper me tomó de la cintura para que dejara de golpear al policía y para abrazarme mientras el oficial nos mostraba algunas pertenencias que sin lugar a dudas eran de mi padre: su billetera, la pluma que Jasper le había regalado para Navidad hace un año, su anillo de bodas y la corbata que le compré hace un tiempo. También estaban los regalos que papi nos había comprado durante su viaje consumidos casi totalmente por el fuego.

Me zafé rápidamente del abrazo de mi hermano para correr hacia el patio y llorar con fuerza. Ya nunca más podré volver a ver a mi padre, se ha ido para siempre y mi último recuerdo de él será una lápida fría con la fecha de su nacimiento y su muerte, diferentes en solo los años.

La muerte de papá significó el verdadero inicio de una historia que solo recién comienza...

* * *

 **Hola n.n decidí publicar este primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia todo será tomado en cuenta**


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos:**

Lloré durante horas apoyada contra uno de los árboles del jardín. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla lo antes posible, quería que papá volviera a casa lo antes posible para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños y abrazarle con fuerza. Era tan injusto: papá era un hombre joven y saludable, se supone que la muerte solo es para las personas viejas y enfermas, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo hasta que escuché unos pasos y el ruido de una rama al quebrarse. Sabía quien era la persona dueña de aquel andar, pero alcé la mirada, esperanzada de ver la figura alta y apuesta de mi padre. Mamá se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros, era extraño ver que pese a que su maquillaje estaba algo corrido seguía siendo la mujer bella y tan atractiva que fue siempre.

-Cariño-susurró besando suavemente mi cabello-, ya han pasado horas desde que estás aquí afuera, deberías entrar.

-Dime que no está muerto- sollocé abrazándola con fuerza-, por favor dime que papá volverá a casa y podremos celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Debes entrar, ya es casi de noche. Jasper está llorando en su habitación y los gemelos están dormidos...el policía dijo que de todas formas alguien debe ir a reconocer el cuerpo y no puedes quedarte sola aquí afuera.

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para terminar con la estúpida creencia de que esto era una pesadilla. Papá de verdad había muerto y era el momento de afrontar la cruel realidad. Me abracé a ella con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara.

-Sé que estás sufriendo mucho más que Jasper - comenzó mamá limpiando mis lágrimas-, tu padre y tú tenían una relación muy especial, pero tu eres muy valiente y podrás superar esto...Carlisle te quería mucho, incluso mucho más que a su madre.

-¿Papá no quería a su madre?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Algunas madres son imposibles de querer porque no quieren ser amadas y no se comportan como una madre...

A partir de ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo, mamá se volvía cada vez más distante hasta que el punto que ni siquiera cocinaba la comida para nosotros. Sólo se dedicaba el día entero a escribir cartas larguísimas en el despacho que una vez fue de mi padre mientras nosotros intentábamos vivir con el dolor de la muerte sobre nuestros hombros.

Los vecinos nos traían comida de vez en cuando mientras Jasper y yo jugábamos con los gemelos en el jardín, sin tener la idea de que muy pronto la palabra "jardín" se convertiría en algo como el cielo: maravilloso, pero prácticamente imposible.

Un día mamá nos llamó a Jasper y a mí al despacho, parecía contenta, animada y sostenía en su mano una carta de al menos tres hojas escritas por ambos lados. Nos miraba con una sonrisa y comenzaba a leer la carta una y otra vez, como si el contenido fuese realmente increíble.

-Hijos tengo que decirles algo muy importante- ella suspiró un momento antes de acariciar nuestras mejillas con ternura- : Su padre, que en paz descanse, pensó que iba a vivir por muchos años y que por tanto podría reunir un poco de dinero para cuando fuésemos viejos. Además, yo nunca me he contenido a la hora de comprar: cuando escogimos esta casa yo sabía perfectamente que un hogar con tres dormitorios era más que suficiente, pero yo quería una casa amplia con cuatro habitaciones. También me gustaban los autos y muebles más costosos, pero no eran lujos que sólo eran mi capricho si no que eran cosas que su padre también quería, por eso nunca dudaba en darme en el gusto.

Jasper y yo permanecimos en silencio , sabíamos que todo lo que decía mamá era cierto. Muchas veces la habíamos visto conseguir lo que quería ya sea con un beso, una caricia o palabras dulces susurradas al oído. Papá era bastante precavido, pero siempre cedía ante los mimos y la voz dulce de mamá.

-Carlisle creía que viviría lo suficiente como para volverse viejo, ver nacer a nuestros nietos y hacerse viejo conmigo- continuó ella-, por eso la casa tiene una hipoteca de casi 30 años y nada se ha terminado de pagar. Los muebles, los autos, las joyas: nada nos pertenece. Todo está endeudado y yo no tengo el dinero suficiente como para poder pagar...

-¿Comenzarás a trabajar?- preguntó Jasper mientras yo permanecía en silencio, incapaz de poder hablar.

-No sé hacer absolutamente nada, mírenme: soy sólo un bonito adorno que lo único que sabe hacer es ser dueña de casa, además aunque consiga un empleo no podré pagar las deudas, son demasiadas... Les digo esto porque ya son grandes y pueden comprender: dentro de unos días vendrán a llevarse todo, lo único que nos dejarán será la ropa. He hablado con Aro Vulturi, el abogado de su padre, y dice que el embargo es perfectamente legal y que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Incluso tendremos que abandonar esta casa en cuanto antes.

Creo que mi rostro comenzaba a reflejar la angustia que estaba sintiendo porque incluso Jasper, quien siempre buscaba una excusa para molestarme, me dio la mano a modo de consuelo ¿Qué iba a ser de mamá ahora viuda y al cuidado de cuatro niños? ¿Dónde viviremos a partir de ahora? No quiero irme de casa ni abandonar mis cosas. Por un momento siento la tentación de preguntar si es que mis zapatillas de ballet están en la lista de cosas que no están pagadas, pero mi hermano me mira a los ojos antes de apretar mi mano levemente. Odio ser como una ventana transparente por la que todo el mundo parece ver lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo, de hecho me hace sentir débil y tonta.

-No debes preocuparte Alice-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa-, aun podrás ser una bailarina de ballet. Eres la mejor bailarina que conozco y el dinero nunca podrá comprar tu talento.

-Creo que debí haberles dicho la buena noticia primero- mamá sonrió con ganas antes de volver a tomar la carta de tres hojas-, a partir de ahora viviremos en casa de mis padres.

Jasper y yo nos miramos extrañados. Nunca habíamos escuchado hablar sobre nuestros abuelos, de hecho siempre habíamos pensado que ellos estaban muertos y ahora, surgen absolutamente de la nada.

-Mis padres son ricos, pero ricos de verdad- mamá siguió sonriendo bastante animada. Yo no podía evitar mirarla sorprendida, pese a que se veía bastante feliz parecía que nos estaba ocultando algo, pero no me atreví a hacer ninguna pregunta-. Tienen tanto dinero que ni siquiera saben que hacer con él,¡ son dueños de hoteles, aviones, centros comerciales y un montón de cosas increíbles!... Sé que para ustedes debe ser extraño escuchar sobre sus abuelos ahora, pero es porque cuando yo tenía 18 años hice algo que ellos no aprobaron por lo que mi padre decidió desheredarme. Sin embargo, ahora él está muy enfermo y le he escrito a mi madre un montón de cartas explicándole mi situación, en un principio ella se negaba a perdonarme ¡pero ha accedido a recibirnos en su casa para que pueda ganar el amor de papá de nuevo y me vuelva a poner como su única heredera! ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les estoy diciendo?! Muy pronto viviremos en un verdadero palacio y seremos dueños del mundo. Mi padre pasa en cama en el primer piso, pero estoy completamente segura que cuando me perdone y recupere su amor, ustedes podrán bajar a verle, cuando vea que ustedes son perfectos quedará encantado y podremos ser felices para siempre... ahora mismo comenzaremos a empacar: no puedo llevar más de cuatro maletas así que ustedes deberán compartir una y poner en otra la ropa y los juguetes que consideren que a los gemelos les gustan más.

No podía creer que además de abandonar mi casa tendría que escoger la ropa y los juguetes que más me gustan. Lo primero que me decidí a guardar fue la muñeca que papá me regaló cuando tenía tres años, no iba a dejarla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era muchísimo más valiosa que la ropa o los lujos que compraría cuando mamá fuese la heredera de una fortuna. Pese a todo lo que ella había dicho, sentía que algo no marchaba bien, tal vez era un presentimiento pero estaba completamente segura que mamá nos estaba ocultando algo importante, además sentía un poco de curiosidad ¿qué cosa tan mala había hecho mamá para estar enojada con sus padres durante quince largos años?

Durante al menos media hora vi como mi hermano mayor iba poniendo más y más cosas dentro de nuestra maleta. Si no me apresuraba, pronto no habría espacio para mis cosas. Era totalmente injusto el tener que compartir una maleta porque tanto Jasper como yo habíamos seleccionado un montón de cosas. Él tuvo que dejar fuera algunos libros y yo mis zapatillas de punta favoritas. De todas formas había puesto zapatillas de media punta porque eran nuevas y no quería que mamá gastara dinero en otras, así que me dije que lo mejor sería ensayar con ellas por ahora.

Para mi sorpresa mamá pidió un taxi aquella misma noche para emprender el viaje al estado de Washington. Nos fuimos a la estación de trenes de noche, sin decirle a nadie y dejando un montón de cosas atrás. Los gemelos dormían sobre las piernas de mamá mientras yo intentaba acomodarme sobre el hombro de Jasper, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir. Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida sentí como alguien besaba mi frente y susurraba en mi oído:

-Alice, antes de morir dormirás en al menos 1000 camas diferentes... eso te lo prometo...

* * *

 **hola n.n ¿qué les parece el cap. ? Sé que el fic es algo lento pero espero poder actualizar el fin de semana. Cualquier opinión o sugerencia será tomada en cuenta c:**


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres:**

El tren avanzaba rápidamente entre los diferentes pueblos y ciudades que formaban parte del recorrido. Según le escuché decir a mamá nos bajaríamos en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de muy pocos habitantes, para luego seguir nuestro camino a pie. Pasaba algo extraño, pese a que intenté dormir una parte de mí seguía muy alerta. Había dormido un par de horas, pero tenía la sensación de que me encontraba frente a un grave peligro , decidí no darle importancia y comenzar a pensar en todas las cosas que haría cuando fuese rica: estoy segura que tendré cinco caballos, no sé como se llamarán pero serán cinco y muy bonitos. También compraré un piano para que mamá me enseñe por fin a tocar y a cantar, tal vez si aprendo algo de música pueda ser actriz en el futuro, es decir, se bailar y tengo muy buenas expresiones faciales, sólo me quedaría pulir el canto para ser tan talentosa como las chicas del cine...

Abro mis ojos de golpe y compruebo que aún sigo apoyada sobre el hombro de mi hermano. Jasper tampoco dormía, estaba mirando por la ventana como los pequeños pueblos iban desapareciendo uno a uno mientras el tren avanzaba, sin embargo, él parecía mucho más tranquilo que yo. No parecía asustado ni preocupado, era como si ir a la casa de una abuela de la que nunca haz escuchado fuese la cosa más normal del mundo para él. En esos momentos en que mi corazón latía muy rápido y los nervios sólo parecían aumentar, envidiaba su tranquilidad.

-Señora Peters- no entendía por qué el revisor se dirigía a mamá por ese nombre por lo que rápidamente me incorporé y la miré atentamente-, ya hemos llegado a su destino, sin embargo, creo que debería esperar a que lleguemos a Seattle: es de noche y puede ser peligroso para usted caminar sola con cuatro niños.

-No tiene de que preocuparse-mamá sonrió con mucha amabilidad antes de ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano a los gemelos. Jasper y yo la imitamos, pero nos quedamos de pie en silencio-, hay una persona que nos está esperando y nos llevará a casa. Además no queda tan lejos de la estación, por lo que mis niños estarán durmiendo en menos de diez minutos.

-Como usted diga.

-Quiero que baje las maletas sólo de mis hijos-habíamos comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia una de las salidas del tren-, yo pasaré a Seattle a buscar mis cosas en cuanto amanezca.

-Muy bien señora Peters.

En cuanto bajamos del tren pude ver que la noche era muy oscura y que mamá había mentido: no había absolutamente nadie esperando por nosotros en la estación de trenes. En realidad las únicas personas que estábamos ahí éramos nosotros.

-Dijiste que habría alguien esperando por nosotros- murmuré frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba a Cynthia de la mano-, ¿por qué no hay nadie aquí?

-Alice, nada se te escapa-susurró mamá con algo de cansancio-. No hay nadie aquí porque como dije la casa queda demasiado cerca, además debemos darnos prisa y llegar antes de que amanezca.

-¿Dónde queda la casa?-preguntó Jasper llevando a Peter sobre su espalda. Los pobres gemelos estaban tan cansados que prácticamente se estaban quedando dormidos de pie.

-Queda detrás de unas colinas. Es la casa más grande de todo el pueblo ¡les va a encantar!- mami se veía sonriente, parecía realmente feliz de por fin regresar a la casa en la que creció. Supongo que si algún día vuelvo a Filadelfia yo también sentiré esta increíble añoranza- Además cuando seamos ricos podremos viajar por todo el mundo e iremos a Europa- Jasper sonrió, pero yo sólo me limité a caminar emitiendo un pequeño suspiro de frustración-. Alice ¿No te gusta Europa? Yo pensé que querías ir a Francia, pasear por la torre, ver el Louvre y ver la catedral de Notre Dame... Hija, podremos hacer todo eso y más en cuestión de unos días, sólo debes ser paciente cariño.

Intenté sonreír un momento mientras llevaba a Cynthia a cuestas. Jasper y yo llevábamos a los gemelos y mamá llevaba nuestras maletas, sin lugar a dudas caminar llevando a una niña de cinco años en mi espalda, no era lo mejor del mundo. Pese a que era pequeña, mi hermanita pesaba un montón y después de unos cuantos minutos comencé a sentirme muy cansada. Nunca fui buena en deportes, por lo que una prueba física a mitad de la noche no era la mejor forma de iniciar una nueva vida.

Miré el camino, lo único que podía ver eran árboles por doquier y ni una sola casa. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, el camino se hacía cada vez más eterno y yo sentía que iba a desfallecer porque la fuerza en mis brazos se estaba acabando. Sin lugar a dudas mamá se había equivocado: más que pequeñas colinas, yo veía el camino como eternas montañas que no terminaban nunca. Sólo quería que esta tortura terminara para poder abrazarme a mi muñeca y dormir por horas.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro y gris que me dio un pequeño escalofrío ¿acaso las nubes eran el preludio de todo lo que iba a llorar en el futuro? Esperaba que mis lágrimas no fuesen tantas ni tan gruesas como las que estaban a punto de caer sobre el bosque...

-¡Estoy cansada!-exclamé ya exhausta después de casi media hora caminando- ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a la casa?

-Si están cansados despierten a los gemelos y hagan que caminen. No queda mucho, por lo que ellos también deben esforzarse.

Creo que aquello fue una mala idea: tanto Cynthia como Peter comenzaron a gritar y llorar diciendo que estaban cansados y que no querían caminar. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando y mis hermanos pequeños estaban a punto de volverme loca con semejante escándalo en medio de la nada. De un momento a otro las cosas empeoraron para mí porque mamá le pidió ayuda a Jasper con las maletas y me vi sola con dos gemelos rebeldes que se negaban a avanzar. Jasper me miró con compasión antes de musitar una disculpa, estaba comenzando a sopesar la idea de unirme a la huelga de los más pequeños para ver si así conseguía descansar un momento.

-¡Suéltame Alice!-gritaba Cynthia a todo pulmón mientras Peter intentaba soltarse de mi mano- ¡No quiero ir, quiero ir a casa! ¡Mamá, Alice me está haciendo daño, es una tonta! ¡Dile que me suelte ahora! ¡No quiero caminar!

-Más vale que disfruten de andar al aire libre, ahora que pueden-susurró mamá sin siquiera detenerse a mirar.

Miré a Jasper asustada para ver si había escuchado, sin embargo, él me miró a los ojos y me sonrío con mucha calidez. A decir verdad él siempre ha sido muy optimista, creo que es como su don especial, encontrar siempre algo positivo aunque muchas veces las cosas no puedan ir peor. Lo mío es más bien al revés: soy muy perceptiva y siempre puedo encontrar la mancha dentro de las cosas que van perfectamente bien. Siempre hay un error, algo que no va bien y yo soy la única que se da cuenta.

Seguimos caminando un par de minutos más hasta que llegamos a la casa más grande que había visto en mi vida: era de un color gris, con innumerables ventanas y escaleras . En el jardín incluso había algunas estatuas y flores de diferentes colores. Sin embargo, no pude quedarme mucho tiempo mirando porque la puerta se abrió de un momento a otro.

Una señora vestida de gris se asomó por la puerta y comenzó a mirarnos detalladamente. No parecía nada contenta de tenernos aquí, ya que sin pronunciar una sola palabra nos guió por una escalera hasta una pequeña habitación en la que había dos camas y una lámpara encendida. Una vez dentro Jasper dejó la maleta de los gemelos sobre una cama y comenzó a ayudarme a ponerles el pijama.

-Tienes razón Esme- dijo aquella mujer de rostro severo mirándonos de reojo-, tus hijos son muy hermosos, pero ¿estás segura que no tienen alguna afección psicológica o algo por el estilo?

-Mis hijos son perfectos- contestó mamá con una pequeña sonrisa-, además son niños adorables y muy inteligentes.

Arropé bien a Peter y a Cynthia en una de las camas, eran realmente lindos mientras dormían y no me llamaban tonta, debo decir que estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran mal, es decir, Jasper era su héroe mientras yo siempre estaba de mal humor y los regañaba cuando se metían a mi habitación.

La abuela miró un momento a los gemelos que dormían profundamente, y luego a Jasper y a mí que estábamos muy juntos. Teníamos mucho sueño y prácticamente nos estábamos apoyando el uno en el otro. Su mirada era de profunda desaprobación y el rostro de mamá enrojeció en cuanto pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Los niños mayores no pueden dormir juntos en la misma cama.

-¡Pero si son pequeños!-exclamó mamá frunciendo el ceño-Mamá, se nota que aun sigues siendo una mal pensada. ¡Alice y Jasper son inocentes!

-Eso mismo presumía yo de ti y tu tío y ya vez como han resultado las cosas.

Las miré a ambas con algo de curiosidad antes de mirar a los ojos a mi hermano. Jasper y yo no entendíamos absolutamente nada de lo que ellas estaban hablando, no veía por qué podía ser tan malo el compartir la cama con él, recuerdo que muchas veces habíamos dormido juntos y que no era tan malo ni tan grandioso, sólo era normal.

-Si crees que Jasper puede tocar a Alice entonces dales habitaciones separadas y fin del problema.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!-exclamó la abuela mirándome como si estar cerca de mi hermano fuese un verdadero pecado. No lo podía entender ¿qué hay de malo en que me lleve bien con Jasper? Yo pensaba que aquello era bueno, papá siempre decía que debíamos llevarnos bien y cuidar el uno del otro- Este es el único cuarto que tiene un baño propio y es el único lugar de la casa en el que mi marido no les escuchará desde abajo. Este es el único cuarto seguro en el que pueden quedarse.

Volví a mirar a mi hermano ¿de verdad nos íbamos a quedar los cuatro en un cuarto tan pequeño? Era extraño, considerando que la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación, además a mi me gusta tener mi privacidad y supongo que a Jasper también. Sin lugar a dudas tener que compartir habitación será una experiencia incómoda.

* * *

 **hola n.n les dije que actualizaría xddd Sé que a lo mejor no entendieron mucho, pero poco a poco irá tomando forma: paciencia y bueno espero que les guste esta historia que planeo continuar hasta el final c:**


	4. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro:**

El silencio llenó por un momento la habitación mientras me decidía a mirar a mi alrededor. Había dos camas separadas por sólo una mesita de noche, a ambos lados del cuarto habían dos puertas: una conducía hacia el baño y la otra hacia unas escaleras que, tal vez, iban hacia el ático de la casa. La única ventana del cuarto estaba tapada con unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y una mesa cubierta por un fino mantel de encajes se encontraba frente a ambas camas. No había mucho más mobiliario además de una alfombra de color rojo y dos cómodas y si lo había estaba demasiado cansada como para poder notarlo.

-Pon a las dos niñas en una cama y a los niños en la otra- murmuró la abuela con voz fría y cansada.

Mamá tomó a Cynthia en brazos y la puso sobre la otra cama, para sellar la costumbre que regiría desde entonces: Jasper y Peter dormirían en la cama más cercana al baño, mientras que nosotras usaríamos la que estaba más próxima a las escaleras. Me quedé de pie mirando a la abuela por un momento: era una mujer vieja, con muchas arrugas en su rostro y su boca parecía no sonreír nunca. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo una mujer tan guapa y graciosa como mamá pudo haber salido de una mujer como la que teníamos en frente. Por un segundo se me ocurrió pensar que mami era adoptada, pero lo descarté de inmediato cuando vi en la abuela el mismo color de ojos que tan familiar había sido para mí por doce años.

-Escúchenme bien-dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a Jasper y a mí con brusquedad-, les diré las reglas que deberán acatar desde ya: a partir de ahora dependerá de ustedes que los más pequeños permanezcan callados y obedezcan todo ya que ustedes son los mayores. Deben mantener esta habitación tal como la encontraron hoy, es decir, limpia, ordenada, como si ustedes no estuvieran aquí. Deben ser prudentes y silenciosos al usar el cuarto del baño, además tienen que mantenerse limpios y con el cabello correctamente peinado. Niñas y niños no deben dormir jamás en la misma cama, aunque sientan mucho frío. En cuanto su madre y yo abandonemos este cuarto ni se les ocurra correr, golpear las paredes o hacer algún tipo de ruido, tampoco pueden abandonar bajo ninguna circunstancia esta habitación...de todas formas la cerraré con llave desde afuera- su sonrisa me heló la sangre en cuanto me miró-. Créanme cuando les digo que si su abuelo se entera demasiado pronto de su existencia los echará sin un solo centavo y no sin antes darles latigazos por el hecho de que están vivos. Permanecerán aquí hasta el día en que su abuelo muera.

¡No puede ser! Miré a mamá sintiendo mucha rabia. Tenía que ser una mentira, no podían dejarnos encerrados en aquel lugar porque nosotros no habíamos hecho nada malo, además ¿qué es lo que nos pasaría si es que en la casa ocurre un incendio? ¿Cómo vamos a huir de un cuarto que estará cerrado con llave? De un momento a otro me sentí débil, sola, confundida y mareada, como si me hubiesen dado un golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la mano de Jasper y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, él pareció entender como me sentía ya que permitió que me acercara un poco más a su costado. En consecuencia abuela nos miró con profunda desaprobación.

-Pero...-Jasper comenzó a hablar ganando la atención de todos- los gemelos son pequeños necesitan un lugar para correr un poco y hacer ruido.

-Subiendo las escaleras está el ático, pueden hacer algo de ruido ahí... Se me olvidaba, el último viernes del mes vienen las sirvientas para asear esta habitación un poco, por lo que ese día deberán subir todas sus cosas al ático y quedarse allí.

-¿Sugiere que juguemos en el ático?-pregunté mirando a la abuela con incredulidad y enojo.

-No pueden pasearse por las demás habitaciones, además las reglas de esta casa las pongo yo ¿está claro?

Mamá nos miró con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de acercarse a nosotros y tomar nuestras manos con fuerza. Parecía realmente triste mientras acariciaba nuestras mejillas y nos abrazaba a cada uno.

-Hijos, les prometo que estarán aquí arriba sólo por esta noche. Ya verán que en cuanto recupere el amor de mi padre, podrán bajar y correr por los jardines y por todas las habitaciones ¿está bien? Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Sin embargo, sentía en el fondo de mi corazón que aquello era mentira, es decir, por algo la abuela nos había dado tantas reglas y prohibiciones. De todas formas quise pensar que había entendido todo mal debido al profundo cansancio que sentía así que en cuanto me recosté a un lado de Cynthia, me sentí un poco más relajada.

-Mi dulce Alice, a ti nada se te escapa-susurró mamá antes de besar mi mejilla-. Me temo que necesitaré al menos una semana para recuperar el amor de mi padre, pero no más que eso. Te pido paciencia pequeña y que creas en mí ¿está bien?

-Sí.

Ella se dirigió hacia la cama en que estaba Jasper, le abrazó y le susurró algo al oído. Luego se giró y con lágrimas en los ojos nos sonrió, la abuela tenía una mano en su hombro ya que quería llevarla rápido fuera del cuarto.

-Quiero pedirles que cuiden de los gemelos, que hagan de esto un juego divertido- murmuró mamá como despedida- y que no me echen mucho de menos. También quiero que sepan que mañana vendré a verlos y que no habrá minuto del día en que no esté pensando en ustedes.

Abuela suspiró un momento antes de llevarse a mamá con ella y de cerrar la puerta con llave desde afuera. Daba un poco de miedo el estar solos de aquella forma, en un cuarto desconocido, sintiendo el miedo crecer con cada segundo que pasa. Es terrible estar en un rincón de una casa tan grande al que prácticamente nadie va. Si algo nos pasa, tal vez nadie se dará cuenta pero a lo mejor mamá consigue recuperar el afecto del abuelo antes de lo esperado y nunca más tendremos que estar en esta habitación.

-No será tan malo-susurró Jasper mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-, de seguro la abuela no es tan mala como parece.

-¿Crees que es la dulce ancianita de las películas?- pregunté con ironía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió riendo- Es tan dulce como la sal... ¿Cuánto crees que mide?

-Un metro ochenta y pesa 180 kilos.

-No,¡ mínimo debe medir dos metros y pesar 200 toneladas!

Comenzamos a reír un momento antes de detenernos abruptamente para volver al mismo silencio de antes. Sin embargo, él seguía sonriendo mientras yo había bajado la mirada. Me sentía bastante incómoda, además ni siquiera podíamos reír a gusto.

-Oye Ali-su voz transmitía mucha paz, lo que me llamó mucho la atención ya que yo estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar y a llorar por nuestra mala fortuna-, las cosas no son tan malas: estamos en una habitación los cuatro, pero mamá dijo que sería sólo por esta noche. Además no nos pueden dejar encerrados aquí para siempre... lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar tus ojos y pensar en algo agradable... de seguro en el ático hay muchas cosas interesantes que veremos mañana.

-¿Haz escuchado lo que dijo abuela acerca de mamá y un tío?- pregunté recordando de pronto- ¿sabes de qué estaban hablando?

-Ni idea, pero estoy seguro que mamá nos explicará todo... ahora sólo intenta dormir un poco ¿está bien?

Decidí hacerle caso, después de todo ya era muy tarde y faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, sin embargo, esta vez cuando cerré mis ojos no me quedé dormida de inmediato si no que comencé a pensar en como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Cuando me desperté en la mañana un fino rayo de luz se depositó en mi mano. La claridad inundaba un poco la habitación, pero no era suficiente ya que la cortina de color rojo tapaba la ventana y teníamos prohibido abrirla. Miré hacia una de las paredes en la que había un montón de pinturas de personas que huían de horribles monstruos que los torturaban o los devoraban sin piedad. Sin lugar a dudas, no era algo bonito de ver a primera hora de la mañana, pero a falta de otras distracciones me dediqué a mirarlas por unos minutos.

-Son representaciones del infierno-comentó Jasper, no sé en que momento se despertó pero él también estaba observando aquellos seguro nuestra dulce abuela los ha dejado aquí para que veamos que nos pasará si desobedecemos sus reglas.

Jasper se quedó bastante rato observando las pinturas como si fuese un crítico de arte. A decir verdad, él dibuja bastante bien y hace maquetas de edificios de una forma perfecta. Dice que si no logra estudiar medicina se dedicará a ser pintor, aunque siendo sincera él tiene habilidades para ambas cosas e incluso más: casi todo lo hace bien, menos ordenar sus cosas. Por lo demás se puede decir que es bastante estudioso y hábil en todo lo que se propone incluso el deporte.

Hice el ademán de levantarme para ir al baño, pero Jasper adivinando mis intenciones se levantó antes que yo y corrió para cerrar la puerta con el objetivo de darse un baño. Era totalmente injusto que nosotras estuviésemos junto a la escalera, aunque aquella no era la única injusticia: la biología había hecho que Jazz y Cynthia fuesen rubios y de cabello rizado, mientras Peter y yo teníamos el cabello negro azabache y completamente liso, aunque a veces cuando el clima era bueno conmigo mi pelo se volvía ligeramente ondulado.

-¡No me gusta este lugar!- exclamó Cynthia frunciendo el ceño.

Los gemelos se habían despertado y mientras ella no hacía nada más que removerse inquieta y fruncir el ceño, Peter se mantenía en silencio mirándome con curiosidad. Cynthia es demasiado inquieta y categórica para sus asuntos: las cosas son blancas o negras, ella no conoce el gris y si la habitación no le gusta no habrá poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- aquellas tres palabras constituían gran parte de su vocabulario. El sentido de su vida es estar donde está Jasper las 24 horas del día, es como su sombra o algo peor ya que ella habla todo el día e incluso a veces le habla a las tazas o platos de la cocina-¡¿Por qué estoy durmiendo contigo?! ¡Yo quiero dormir con mis hermanos, no contigo! ¡Tu eres mala!

No soy la persona favorita en la vida de Cynthia, de hecho cuando escribe una historia de princesas siempre le pone mi nombre a la bruja más fea y cruel que hace un montón de barbaridades. Siempre ha dicho que soy mala porque no le presto mis muñecas ni la dejo ver las cosas que papá me regalaba, pero a mi defensa ella es una niña descuidada.

-Jasper está tomando un baño- respondí antes de bostezar y adivinando su próxima pregunta-y mamá vendrá pronto.

-¡Quiero estar con Jasper!- exclamó conteniendo las lágrimas- Está noche voy a dormir con él y no contigo, ¡se lo diré ahora mismo!

Cynthia no conoce el concepto de privacidad de la frase "tomar un baño" porque se levanta con la intención de ir a la puerta en donde está nuestro hermano mayor. No sé como, pero antes de que ella pueda incluso tomar el pomo de la puerta la tiro hacia atrás con fuerza. Ella me mira sorprendida antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. A decir verdad no sé que es peor: que Cynthia esté armando un mini escándalo cuando se supone que no debe gritar o que haya estado a punto de ver a Jasper desnudo cuando la abuela ni siquiera tolera que nos tomemos de las manos.


	5. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco :**

Decidí prestarle mi muñeca a Cynthia para que dejara de llorar, la verdad es que me sentía bastante irritada y nerviosa, así que no quería sufrir un cuadro de estrés por culpa de los gemelos. Me levanté un momento antes de que la puerta del baño se abriese, Jasper se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta cuando la abuela entró trayendo una bandeja cubierta con un mantel blanco.

No alcancé a tomar de la mano a los gemelos para evitar que corrieran a ver que había en la bandeja que traía la abuela, antes que ellos pudieran siquiera tocarla ella los empujó con desprecio al suelo haciendo que ambos rompieran a llorar. Por supuesto me agaché para poder abrazarlos y consolarlos mientras miraba a aquella mujer con odio ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a unos niños tan dulces como mis hermanitos pequeños?! Sin lugar a dudas, esta mujer no tiene corazón.

-¡No es necesario que los empuje!-exclamé furiosa-¡Tienen hambre y sólo son niños pequeños!

-¡Tú no me dirás como debo tratar a estos engendros del demonio!-siseó acercándose a mí con mirada desafiante- No eres más que una verdadera insolente, pero yo haré que tu ego y orgullo bajen en cuanto tu piel conozca la fuerza de mi castigo... Serás la primera en probar el látigo si no puedes controlar a tus hermanos- me quedé callada mientras veía que Jasper miraba a la abuela de forma desafiante, estaba enojado y parecía a punto de echar a la abuela de nuestra habitación-. Aquí tienen la comida para todo el día, no puedo subir aquí a cada momento por lo que tendrán que administrar bien la comida. También les he escrito unas cuantas reglas que todos tendrán que aprender de memoria- miró a Jasper que seguía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño y luego me miró a mí-. De más está decirles que chicas y chicos no pueden entrar al baño juntos, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Me sonrojé violentamente, ¡yo jamás entraría al baño con mi hermano! No puedo decir lo mismo de Cynthia, pero ella es tan inocente y dulce como un ángel y yo nunca he pensado cosas malas aunque la abuela piense que sí. A continuación pronunció las palabras que se convertirían en algo tan común como el tic-tac de un reloj:

-Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen porque Dios lo ve todo y si hacen algo malo en mi ausencia él será quien los castigue cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

Nos miró uno a uno, pero sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Jasper y sobre mí, luego abrió la puerta para irse y volver a encerrarnos. Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, podía sentir que los gemelos se aferraban a mí con algo de miedo aunque ya no lloraban tanto. Intenté sonreír un momento antes de decidirme de convertir todo esto en un juego.

-Jasper Cullen-murmuré con el tono más solemne que pude encontrar en mi repertorio-, te nombro padre.

Jazz comenzó a reír con ganas lo que sin lugar a dudas me hizo sonreír.

-¿y qué más? -preguntó acercándose a mí lentamente- Como padre y hombre de familia que soy tendrán que servirme como si fuera un rey y tú, esposa mía y por lo tanto inferior a mí, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.

-Repite lo que haz dicho, hermano.

-A partir de ahora ya no soy tu hermano-murmuró alzando mi barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos que reflejaban sólo diversión-, sino tu amo y señor y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, sin importar lo que sea.

-¿Y si no cumplo sus órdenes, amo y señor mío?-pregunté con un deje evidente de ironía.

-No me gusta tu tono de voz- él me miró con una sonrisa antes de alejarse para sentarse en su cama-, deberías hablarme con respeto.

-El día que te hable con respeto será cuando lo ganes y eso pasará cuando vea un unicornio en esta habitación y a un cerdo volar.

Antes de escuchar cualquier replica tomé a Cynthia de la mano y fuimos al baño. Debía lavarme y ayudarla a ella a tomar un baño, además de cepillar su bello cabello rubio. Es extraño que me deje ayudarla, pero supongo que aun recuerda las palabras de la abuela sobre no compartir el baño con los chicos y ya que aún es pequeña para regular el agua caliente debe creer que es mejor tenerme a su lado que estar sola, aunque ante sus ojos yo sea mala.

-¡Alice, déjame entrar!-exclamó Peter desde afuera- ¡Necesito usar el baño, prometo que no miraré!

-Lo siento, debes esperar- respondí aún ocupada en ayudar a Cynthia a vestirse-, ya escucharon a la abuela y no quiero que me golpee por dejarte entrar.

Salimos del baño después de casi quince minutos y una vez fuera pude ver que Jasper estaba leyendo un libro y que Peter estaba vestido e incluso jugando con unos autitos. Les miré sorprendida ya que ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de ir al baño.

-¿No tenías tantas ganas de usar el baño?-le pregunté mientras intentaba acomodar la comida sobre la mesa que quedaba frente a las camas- ¡¿Acaso te haz hecho pipí en la cama?!

-Ali los hombres no son como las chicas-dijo Jasper riendo mientras me mostraba un jarrón de color azul que hasta hace unos momentos estaba vacío-, nosotros no necesitamos sentarnos por lo que si queremos ir al baño podemos hacerlo en cualquier lugar y ya está.

-Vale... no me interesa saber eso, pero ¿podrías lavar el jarrón para usarlo otra vez si es que Peter lo necesita?

Jasper asintió antes de lavar el jarrón y sentarse a la mesa a comer un desayuno compuesto de huevos con jamón. No era lo que más me gustaba del mundo, ya que estaba frío y no sabía muy bien, pero tenía hambre por lo que sólo aparté la grasa con mi tenedor mientras Jasper me ayudaba a servir la leche en las tazas lo que era bastante difícil ya que el termo que nos había pasado la abuela era de al menos 5 litros.

-Deberíamos leer las reglas- comentó Jasper mientras ayudaba a los gemelos a separar las partes que no les gustaban de su plato-, así al menos podremos aprenderlas más rápido.

Mi hermano tomó en sus manos el papel que contenía las reglas dispuesto a comenzar a leer, mientras nosotros escuchábamos en completo silencio, evitando reír ya que Jasper había comenzado a imitar el tono de voz de la abuela. Era gracioso porque los gemelos intentaban contenerse, pero terminaban riendo de todas formas.

-Uno: tienen estrictamente prohibido abrir las cortinas, hacer ruido y llamar la atención de las sirvientas a cualquier hora del día.

-Dos: Se evitará a toda costa mirar al sexo opuesto a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. También niñas y niños procurarán ser decentes en ocupar el baño y bajo ninguna circunstancia entrarán juntos o se quedarán a solas.

-Tres: Cuidarán el baño y lo mantendrán aseado, si alguno de ustedes lo estropea se quedará así y tendrán que usar los orinales que están en el ático por el resto de su estadía.

-Cuatro: Dedicarán al menos cinco horas al estudio y el resto del tiempo quienes tengan algún talento o habilidad para algo podrán desarrollarla. Los que no sepan hacer nada leerán la Biblia y si no saben leer tendrán que mirarla con devoción y respeto.

-Cinco: No tocarán sus partes intimas, ni las mirarán en el espejo o pensarán en ellas durante el baño.

-Seis: Evitarán tener pensamientos lujuriosos manteniendo su mente pura.

-Siete: Cada día aprenderán una frase de la Biblia ya que los dos niños mayores deberán leer una página al día.

-Ocho: No intentarán ganarse mi afecto ni el de mi marido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nosotros no podemos amar a quienes nunca debieron haber nacido.

Eso dolía, era injusto que nos odiaran sin siquiera conocernos, además nosotros no éramos malos. No podía entender por qué nos odiaban tanto y por qué esas reglas sonaban tan dictatoriales. Lo único que quería era salir a jugar al jardín y ver la luz del sol, pero al parecer no podré hacer eso en mucho tiempo. Jasper continuó leyendo el resto del papel ya con menos ánimo que antes.

-Nueve: Lavarán la ropa y sábanas en la bañera. Si alguno de ustedes llega a manchar las sábanas entonces además de lavarlas, tendrá que soportar el peso del látigo y de la mano de su madre.

-¡Ay no!-exclamó Peter frunciendo el ceño antes de hacer un pequeño puchero.

-No te preocupes-susurré besando su mejilla-, no dejaremos que eso pase: si no alcanzas a llegar al baño me haré cargo ¿está bien?

-Gracias Ali-respondió él abrazándome con fuerza.

-Diez: Esta es la regla más importante, a partir de ahora tienen prohibido nombrar el nombre de su padre. No importa si lo hacen por accidente, pero si oigo su nombre una sola vez desearán no haber nacido. También evitaré mirar al que se parece más a su padre de ustedes.

Jasper decidió dejar de leer aquellas reglas tan estúpidas. A decir verdad, me asustaban ya que aquello significaba que nos quedaríamos por mucho tiempo encerrados en el ático. Mi hermano mayor, ahora convertido en mi esposo, me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía entender por qué él no perdía el optimismo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. De todas formas, él me infundía ánimos ya que si no estuviese aquí conmigo estoy segura que ya habría tenido una crisis nerviosa.

-Esposa mía creo que debemos investigar y ver lo que hay en el ático, a lo mejor encontramos algo divertido que hacer por un rato- fruncí el ceño ya que la idea de jugar en el ático me daba algo de miedo. En casa también teníamos un ático, pero jamás me había metido allí con la intención de jugar-... Tarde o temprano tendremos que subir y créeme que prefiero ver que hay allí arriba a leer la Biblia y reflexionar sobre si he tenido o no malos pensamientos...

* * *

 **Hola, este capítulo es más corto n.n pero espero que les haya gustado. Igual creo que no quedó muy bien, pero es porque he tenido algunos problemas y bueno gracias por leer c: Cualquier critica será bien recibida c:**


	6. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis :**

Subimos uno a uno las escaleras que nos llevaban al ático, debo decir que estaba muy asustada ya que tomé firmemente la mano de Jasper mientras los gemelos se peleaban por tomar la mía. Cuando llegamos a lo alto de la escalera pude ver que el ático era realmente grande, tan amplio que no podía ver exactamente donde terminaba. Había una ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa y un montón de muebles tapados con sábanas blancas. Incluso había uniformes de ambos bandos de la Guerra de Secesión.

Jasper fue el primero en adelantarse para investigar qué es lo que había, yo por mi parte solo vi un montón de bichos que se arrastraban de forma asquerosa por el piso. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y suciedad por lo que la posibilidad de que hubieran ratones me llenó de pánico.

-Jazz creo que debemos bajar- susurré mirando con espanto como una araña descendía cerca de donde estaban los gemelos-, aquí hay mucho polvo y los gemelos pueden enfermar.

-Vamos, no te asustes-murmuró él con una sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano nuevamente-. Estos bichos son mucho más inofensivos que la abuela...

Mientras caminábamos por aquella gran habitación mi hermano me guió hacia un gran ropero en el que descansaban vestidos tan antiguos y hermosos con encajes y corsés tan ajustados que dejarían mi cintura como la de una avispa. Incluso había un vestido de novia con encajes y pequeñas flores blancas, estoy segura que la chica que usó aquel vestido debió haber sido una novia muy hermosa.

-Mira-exclamó Jasper ayudándome a sacar el vestido- esposa mía, hemos encontrado un vestido ideal para cuando celebremos nuestra boda ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Está increíble!-respondí siguiéndole el juego mientras me dedicaba a buscar el velo del vestido- Pero no me casaré con nadie que no me lleve a Francia primero, así que tendrás que buscar un modo para que nuestra luna de miel sea en París.

Los gemelos permanecían un poco más apartados, abrazándose el uno en el otro mirando el ático con miedo. Jasper se acercó a ellos y los tomó de las manos para guiarlos hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Era evidente que a ellos no les gustaba el ático, a mi tampoco, pero al menos intentaba fingir que era el lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

-¡No me gusta aquí!-exclamó Cynthia con los ojos llorosos- ¡No hay flores, ni árboles y tampoco llega la luz del sol!

-¡Quiero ir afuera!-dijo Peter sumándose a los reclamos de su hermana- ¡Déjanos salir afuera ahora!

-¡Fuera, fuera, quiero ir fuera con mamá!-Cynthia miró a Jasper antes de empujarlo. Nunca antes la había visto enfadada con él, pero esta vez mi hermano mayor se convirtió en la victima de los golpes y empujones de una niña de cinco años- ¡Alice no es mi mamá y tú no eres mi papá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá de verdad!

Revisé la hora e mi reloj de pulsera: las 11:30 de la mañana y mamá aún no se aparecía a vernos ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no venía a ver a sus hijos? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de nosotros y del miedo que sentíamos? Bien sabía que yo no podría ser una madre de reemplazo para Cynthia y Peter, ellos necesitaban a una madre adulta y no una de doce años.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó Jasper sujetando las manos de Cynthia- No van a salir porque estamos jugando y la principal regla del juego es quedarse dentro y no llorar o gritar. Podemos fingir que este ático es nuestro patio lleno de flores y árboles y que la habitación es nuestra casa con múltiples habitaciones...Mañana mismo comenzaremos a decorar el ático: hay algunas cortinas y sábanas blancas, puedo hacer flores y dibujar árboles para que tengamos nuestro propio jardín como el de los cuentos de hadas- me tomó de la mano y me miró con una sonrisa antes de guiñarme un ojo-. También dibujaré la torre Eiffel para que tengamos una luna de miel y podamos cenar en París a la luz de las velas ¿Qué más les gustaría?

-¡Un columpio!-exclamó Peter mirándonos con sus ojitos ilusionados.

-¡Sí! ¡Un columpio! ¡Un columpio!-murmuró Cynthia aplaudiendo rápidamente- ¡Jazz hace un columpio!

-Está bien, Alice búscame una cuerda.

Comencé a abrir los diferentes baúles del ático para buscar una cuerda. Cuando por fin la encontré Jasper comenzó a atarla sobre una silla antigua que tenía cojines de terciopelo rojo.

Me obligué a contener el aliento en cuanto vi a Jasper subir hacia las vigas del techo por una escalera a la que le faltaban peldaños y arriesgar su vida con cada movimiento. No podía entender por qué quería atar la cuerda a las vigas y cuando lo hizo quería obligarle a bajar, sin embargo, él ahora podía hacer lo que quería ya que no había adultos cerca.

Una vez que el columpio estaba listo, Cynthia y Peter se sentaron para que yo les diera vuelo. Ellos comenzaron a reír de inmediato mientras Jazz habría nuestra única ventana, al parecer fuera hacía un buen día ya que una pequeña mariposa se acercó volando hacia donde nosotros jugábamos.

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Peter bajando de nuestro columpio.

-¡Yo también!- Cynthia tomó mi mano para indicarme que quería bajar a la habitación.

Jasper por su parte se había alejado un poco hacia unas mesas que estaban llenas de polvo.

-Creo que no somos los primeros niños en estar encerrados aquí- susurró él señalando los nombres grabados sobre un par de pupitres-, alguien más encerró a sus hijos en el ático.

-¡Que horror!-exclamé tomando un trozo de tiza- Esperemos que mamá nos saque de aquí en cuanto antes.

Me dirigí a una de las paredes y dibujé una X sobre ella. Decidí que aquel sería mi calendario y que cada equis representaría cada día vivido encerrada. Así al menos podré contar el tiempo, los meses y las celebraciones importantes.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación pude ver que todos estábamos cubiertos de polvo y suciedad. Jazz y yo pensamos que Dios no se enfadaría si bañábamos a Cynthia y Peter al mismo tiempo en la tina, después de todo ellos aún eran pequeños y ya habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo en el vientre de mamá.

Tampoco pensé que fuese pecado el que Jasper me hablara mientras yo tomaba un baño, es decir, entrar juntos al baño no es igual que usarlo al mismo tiempo además él ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

-¿Crees que la abuela de verdad hable con Dios?- le pregunté mientras terminaba de enjuagar mi cabello.

Era una duda que tenía desde hace algunas horas, me dije que si yo fuera Dios no perdería mi tiempo vigilando a cuatro niños encerrados, además ahora papá estaba en el cielo y de seguro ha convencido a Dios de que haga la vista gorda por si habíamos roto alguna regla.

-No y si habla con Dios él no la escucha porque ella es mala.

Asentí una sola vez, pero al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta de mi tristeza ya que se acercó a mi para abrazarme y acariciar lentamente mi espalda mojada. Nunca nos habíamos abrazado de esta forma, pero me sentía mucho mejor llorando sobre su hombro.

-No podemos hacer esto-susurré refiriéndome al hecho de que me estuviese abrazando-. Ya no podrás abrazarme nunca más porque ante los ojos de la abuela esto es malo.

-No es malo, yo te quiero-sus dedos sobre mi espalda comenzaron a recorrer lentamente mi columna vertebral-, además ahora estamos juntos en esto...

Cuando ya me sentí un poco más tranquila él me dejó sola para que pudiera secarme y vestirme para poder servir el almuerzo.

El almuerzo no sabía para nada bien y los niños comieron bastante poco, pese a que Jazz y yo intentamos convencerles de que todo estaba delicioso. El resto de la tarde los gemelos se dedicaron a jugar con unos autitos, Jasper comenzó a dibujar sobre una sábana la torre Eiffel y yo intentaba ensayar con mis zapatillas de media punta. Si quería convertirme en bailarina entonces debía comenzar desde ahora, aunque no tenía música para poder bailar como es debido.

Ya iba a ser de noche por lo que encendí las cuatro lámparas de la habitación y mientras me dedicaba a jugar a las damas con Jasper la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando entrar a mamá que caminaba hacia nosotros de forma muy rígida. Los gemelos corrieron a abrazarla, en cambio Jazz y yo nos quedamos de pie y sin sentir mucha alegría por verla, ya que la abuela estaba a su lado.

Mamá se sentó sobre una de las camas con los gemelos en su regazo y nosotros nos sentamos junto a ella para poder abrazarla. Pude sentir que ella estaba llorando y por un momento pensé que sus lágrimas eran porque se había visto alejada de nosotros durante todo el día, pero me abracé a ella como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

-¿Cómo han estado hoy?-preguntó mamá con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios- Sean sinceros.

-¡No nos gusta aquí!-exclamó Cynthia a punto de comenzar a llorar- ¡Además Jasper y Alice son malos, no nos dejan salir afuera! ¡Quiero ir afuera!

Cynthia había comenzado a llorar y gritar con fuerza, la miré sorprendida. Normalmente hace escándalos, pero creo que ha reservado la fuerza de sus pulmones y el llanto para mamá quien no sabía como calmarla.

-¡Esme haz callar a esta niña malcriada!-exclamó la abuela mirando a mamá de forma amenazante- ¡Hazla callar de inmediato!

Aquello solo hizo empeorar las cosas, ya que la niña se bajó del regazo de mamá para pararse frente a la abuela y comenzar a gritar más fuerte que nunca. Me tapé los oídos mientras ella gritaba y lloraba llamando la atención de todos los que estábamos en aquella habitación. Abuela la miró como si fuese una criatura horrible y sin ninguna piedad la tomó del cabello para alzarla a su altura y luego tirarla al piso, a los pies de mamá. Peter intentó defender a su hermana gemela, pero aquella malvada mujer lo miró con desprecio antes de darle una cruel y fugaz bofetada.

Por supuesto ambos niños comenzaron a llorar y gritar que querían regresar a casa. Yo me quedé en silencio hasta que la abuela me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me puso de rodillas frente a mamá.

-¡Si no haces que se callen los azotaré hasta que sangren!-gritó con fuerza- ¡y a ella también por no poder controlar a sus hermanos!

Los gemelos me miraron una sola vez y se callaron antes de correr a esconderse detrás de Jasper. Sabían lo que era la sangre y lo mucho que dolía por lo que decidieron callarse para que nadie me castigara injustamente.

-No me cabe ninguna duda-murmuró la abuela mirando a mamá con desprecio-, tu tío y tú tuvieron hijos muy bonitos pero ellos no debieron haber nacido nunca. Son hijos del diablo ¡Malos, desde el momento en ser concebidos!... Esme quítate la blusa ahora mismo.

-No, madre por favor.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno!-mamá se puso de pie mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su blusa. Vimos con horror marcas alargadas sobre la piel de mami que no dejaban de sangrar y que al parecer algunos habían sido más profundos y dolorosos que otros- Esto es lo que les pasa a quienes no obedecen mis órdenes: 33 latigazos por cada año de vida en los que me robó el amor de mi marido, 15 más por cada año que vivió en pecado con su propio tío y 4 latigazos más por los engendros que nunca debieron haber nacido... De seguro esta mañana pensaban que me temblaría la mano a la hora de castigarlos, pero deben saber que no soy débil y que en cuanto vea una desobediencia los castigaré sin piedad alguna.

-¡No, no harás nada a mis hijos!-exclamó mamá furiosa-¡Si tratas mal a mis hijos me iré esta misma noche y no volverás a verme a mí o a ellos!

-¡Vete!-exclamó la abuela riendo y con una sonrisa de victoria- ¡Llévate a tus hijos de aquí si quieres hacerlo! ¡Vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas, no me interesa lo que les pase a tus hijos!

Me sentí alegre por un instante, íbamos a irnos ¡por fin íbamos a abandonar aquel horrible lugar! Incluso sonreí esperando a que mamá fuera por nuestras maletas, sin embargo, se sentó con nosotros con una expresión de derrota en la cara.

-Puedes huir de esta casa-susurró la abuela en tono amenazante-, pero nunca escaparás de esta familia...

* * *

 **Hola, quería actualizar hoy porque quería decir que ya no podré actualizar tan seguido y que será solo una vez a la semana es que estos primeros capítulos los tenía escritos desde hace mucho y estoy editando los que siguen y bueno pensé que un día de actualizacion podia ser todos los sábados ¿qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que pueden dejar cualquier comentario**


	7. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete:**

La abuela frunció el ceño antes de darle a mamá la llave de la habitación para luego irse caminando lentamente.

-Mis pobres hijos- suspiró mamá mientras nos abrazaba y besaba con cariño. Estaba llorando y su bello rostro solo reflejaba pesar-, les explicaré todo ¿está bien? Mi madre nunca me quiso realmente, siempre se sintió celosa por como papá me quería y me trataba con más cariño que a ella o a mis dos hermanos. Por supuesto nunca perdía la oportunidad de humillarme y decirme lo poco que valía, además mis padres son demasiado religiosos y se dedicaron durante años a interpretar de forma muy estricta las lecciones de la Biblia...Nos llevaban cada domingo a la iglesia e intentaban que fuésemos niños buenos y dignos de entrar al cielo, de hecho nos prohibieron ir a la playa porque creían que exponer nuestros cuerpos usando un traje de baño era obsceno y que ir bailes o fiestas podía incitar a la lujuria al bailar con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Jasper y yo escuchábamos atentamente. No nos era muy difícil imaginar aquello ya que con un sólo día en esta casa habíamos conocido una parte horrible de nuestra abuela.

-Gracias a los constantes castigos de mi madre mi autoestima se había vuelto muy baja, pero todo cambió en cuanto llegó a esta casa el medio hermano más joven de mi padre- mamá sonrío un momento como si estuviese recordando algo increíblemente agradable-. Mi abuelo a los 50 tuvo una aventura con una joven de 17 años que se llamaba Alice, como tú- sonrió mamá acariciando mi mejilla- y de aquel romance nació Carlisle Cullen. Él creció en una casa llena de amor y ternura, pero todo terminó cuando su madre murió y tuvo que recurrir a la familia de su padre, específicamente a su hermano y su familia. Cuando él llegó a esta casa la atracción fue inmediata y él era tan guapo, tan joven y dulce que no pudimos evitar que al poco tiempo nos hubiésemos enamorado. Por supuesto mi padre se opuso a nuestra relación ya que la consideraba inmoral-mamá tomó nuestras manos e intentó sonreír-, pero deben saber que el amor surge en el momento menos esperado y con personas inesperadas, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de mi propio tío. Yo me casé con su padre por la iglesia y fui muy feliz con él, estoy segura que podría soportar 100 latigazos con tal de volver a vivir todo lo que viví con el amor de mi vida. Tenía 18 cuando me casé con Carlisle y mi padre me maldijo, dijo que tendría hijos con colas de cerdo o con orejas de burro y que serían horriblemente feos y estúpidos porque ese sería el castigo de Dios. Sin embargo, Dios no me castigó, cuando me embaracé por primera vez estábamos muy asustados, pero en cuanto su padre vio que Jasper no tenía nada malo no pudimos evitar sentir una alegría inmensa. Luego vino Alice, para Carlisle tu eras perfecta-no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Extraño mucho a papá, estoy segura que si él estuviera vivo no permitiría que encerraran a sus hijos en el ático, él permanecería encerrado con nosotros-, todas las noches decía que tu eras la niña más bonita e inteligente que había visto en su vida y siempre se quedaba deslumbrado en tus presentaciones de baile. Finalmente tuve a mis pequeños gemelos que son tan dulces como los ángeles y como pueden ver ninguno de mis hijos nació deforme o con apariencia horrible. Si Dios hubiese querido castigarme lo habría hecho porque tuvo cuatro oportunidades para hacerlo... supongo que su castigo fue quitarme a mi marido, él era mi única fuerza y ahora que se ha ido me ha dejado tan débil y desamparada, creo que incluso le necesito para respirar cada día.

Jasper abrazó a mamá, creo que él es el único que puede consolarla ya que se parece a nuestro padre y tiene el mismo brillo de optimismo en sus ojos azules. Sé que de nosotros él es quien más quiere a mamá, la tiene prácticamente en un pedestal de perfección como si fuese un ángel. Incluso me ha confesado que cuando crezca quiere casarse con una mujer parecida a mamá, con su carácter siempre sumiso y dulce.

-Les prometo que no pasarán aquí tanto tiempo- mamá me miró a los ojos por un segundo, pero decidió mirar a su hijo mayor quien confiaba en ella ciegamente- : haré un curso de secretariado y juntaré el dinero para comprar un departamento y podamos ser una familia de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño y ganándome una mirada severa de mi hermano mayor- ¿en cuanto tiempo te convertirás en una buena secretaria?

-Alice, cariño-susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa-, no toma mucho tiempo, como máximo un mes y en cuanto termine el curso buscaré trabajo. Además debes entender a tu pobre madre: mis padres me inscribieron en los mejores internados del país, pero lo único que aprendí fue como comportarme en reuniones sociales y cómo ser bonita. Siempre pensé que tendría un marido que cuidaría de mí y en caso de no casarme, pensaba que mi padre siempre estaría ahí.

La miré sorprendida, sin lugar a dudas aquella era una lección muy valiosa: me prometí a mi misma jamás depender de los cuidados y cariños de algún hombre. Jamás sería tan superficial como la mujer que me dio la vida, es decir, mi mayor sueño es viajar a Francia, bailar hasta ser famosa, fumar y beber alcohol en París y para eso no necesito compañía masculina. Sin embargo, ahora siento algo de vergüenza al pensar que mamá tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos está pasando, sé que está mal pero aquel sentimiento es inevitable.

-¿Lo prometes?-susurré con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba contener mis lágrimas.

-¡Claro que sí!-mamá me abrazó con una sonrisa en sus labios- Prometo que mañana pensaré todo el día en ustedes y compraré juguetes nuevos ¿está bien?... Ahora debo irme

Los gemelos se abrazaron a su regazo, mientras la miraban con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Mamá por favor no te vayas!-suplicó Peter sollozando-, llévanos contigo, por favor ¡No nos gusta esta habitación!

-Lo siento-ella besó la cabeza del niño y acarició a Cynthia en la mejilla-, pero su abuelo aun no puede enterarse de que tengo hijos por tanto no puedo llevarles conmigo. Ya he tenido suficientes azotes el día de hoy como para que mi cuerpo pueda soportar algo más... Nunca olviden que los quiero mucho y no hagan caso de lo que diga su abuela: ustedes no son malos ni tampoco son hijos del diablo. Cada vez que sientan tristeza recuerden lo importantes que son para mí y que muy pronto volveremos a ser felices.

Mamá nos besó a cada uno en la frente y salió de la habitación dejándonos encerrados con llave. Me sentía un tanto inquieta, era difícil pensar que el esposo de mamá era también su tío, de todas formas creo entender a mamá. Papá era un hombre muy atractivo, recuerdo que muchas veces cuando iba a dejarme a las clases de ballet las chicas de los grupos superiores se le quedaban mirando y también era muy simpático, por lo que no es muy difícil entender por qué mamá se fijó en él aunque fuese su medio tío.

Ayudé a los gemelos a ponerse el pijama y me acurruqué a un costado de Cynthia mientras observaba con temor la oscura habitación. Podía escuchar el sonido del viento fuera, pero en el cuarto hacía calor, de hecho me sentía un poco sofocada aunque sabía perfectamente que el clima en Forks era muy frío. Me acosté de espaldas y fijé mi vista en el techo, quería abrir las ventanas pero sabía muy bien las consecuencias de aquel acto.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Jasper con voz adormilada.

-En el fuerte viento de afuera y en lo mucho que me gustaría poder abrir las ventanas para sentir un poco de frío.

-Ya sabía que estabas pensando en cosas alegres- pese a la oscuridad pude ver que me sonreía -. Sólo tú puedes pensar cosas deprimentes a la menor provocación.

-¿En qué piensas tú?- pregunté mirando hacia su dirección.

-No pienso en nada- respondió -, tengo mucho sueño pero creo que debes pensar en las cosas buenas que harás en el futuro. Deberías pensar en el baile o en los países que quieres visitar, hacer eso es mucho mejor que pensar en cosas tristes y deprimentes

Pasaron casi cinco minutos de silencio lo que me hizo pensar que Jazz se había dormido. Pese a que sólo llevamos un día en esta habitación siento como si hubiese pasado un mes entero. Quería retroceder el tiempo y nunca más volver a ese ático. Opté por cerrar mis ojos para intentar dormir dentro de aquella habitación sofocante.

* * *

Los días pasaban de forma monótona y ya había muchas equis en mi calendario.

¿Qué hacer cuando el tiempo sobra? ¿Dónde mirar si ya conoces una habitación de memoria? Ya mis zapatillas de media punta comenzaban a desgastarse y eso que sólo había pasado encerrada algunas semanas.

Mamá cumplió su promesa: inició el curso de secretariado y nos compró muchos juegos para pasar el rato. Incluso Jasper me enseñó a jugar póker y ajedrez, aunque debo decir que la mayoría de las veces quien ganaba era él.

Mami venía todos los días a vernos antes de las cenas y reuniones sociales que organizaban en la mansión. Muchas veces incluso cenaba dos veces para estar con nosotros y esos eran los momentos más felices del día, ya que ella simbolizaba la esperanza que aun nos mantenía con ganas de seguir luchando.

La verdad es que Jasper y yo intentábamos seguir viviendo con optimismo sólo porque creíamos en un futuro mucho mejor en el que nunca más tendríamos que subir a un ático. Sin embargo, la desesperación crecía cada día en mí con más fuerza, lo único que quería era salir fuera para correr libre y salvaje por los jardines y volver a ver el color de las flores. Una vez pasó que la visita de mamá comenzó a parecerme terriblemente inútil, ya que las cosas parecían no querer cambiar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que permanecer aquí?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos mientras mamá jugaba con los gemelos animadamente. Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido ya que él estaba convencido que si tratábamos mal a mamá ella dejaría de venir a vernos- Ya han pasado dos semanas ¿el abuelo sabe que estamos aquí? ¿podremos bajar alguna vez?

-Mi papá me ha regalado un coche-contestó ella evadiendo mi pregunta-, estoy segura que muy pronto podrá perdonarme, pero mientras tanto les pido paciencia ¿está bien? Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer las cosas bien y aun me parece algo pronto decirle a mi padre que tuve cuatro hijos que nacieron de un matrimonio que él nunca aprobó.

Esa vez sólo me limité a mirarla con algo de rencor, ella podía disfrutar de increíbles cenas mientras nosotros teníamos que conformarnos con comer la comida fría y algo rancia que nos traía la abuela. Mamá ya ni siquiera nos traía algunos canapés para permitirnos probar de cierto modo la vida de las personas poderosas...

Jazz terminó su dibujo de la torre Eiffel en tres días después de aquel episodio y había colgado la sábana en una de las paredes. Cuando me la mostró, me vendó los ojos y me ayudó a subir las escaleras tomando mi mano para que todo fuese una sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que ocurre?- pregunté un tanto ofuscada. Me gustan las sorpresas, pero no es muy normal que mi hermano quiera darme una.

-Tranquila- comentó riendo para posar sus manos sobre mis hombros-... ¿Preparada para lo mejor que hayan visto tus ojos en toda tu vida? Aparte de mí, obviamente.

-¡Sí, ya ve al grano!- exclamé sintiéndome ansiosa.

\- Bienvenida a París , mademoiselle- murmuró al tiempo que me quitaba la venda de los ojos. Me quedé mirando el dibujo sorprendida, era muy hermoso, no sé en que momento la pintó pero el contraste de los colores hacía que la pintura fuese como una verdadera fotografía-... ¿Qué te parece? Creo que al pintarla la he arruinado un poco, pero igual se le parece.

-¡Está perfecta!- comenté como hechizada, el dibujo me encantaba, era tal como había imaginado que sería París- ¡Muchas gracias, es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca!

-Vamos no exageres, cuando conozcas Francia estoy seguro que será más bonito que el dibujo.

-Si es que algún día logramos salir de aquí-susurré con un deje de ironía. No sé si Jasper me habrá escuchado, pero seguimos jugando a que eramos recién casados que se disponían a pasar su luna de miel en la ciudad de la luz. Incluso obligamos a los gemelos a cenar frente al dibujo antes de irnos a dormir temprano como ya se nos hacía costumbre.

Cynthia y Peter se aburrían un poco más rápido que nosotros, nuestros gemelos pasaban cada día haciendo las mismas cosas lo que para ellos resultaba bastante aburrido. Por eso Jasper y yo decidimos inventar un nuevo juego que consistía básicamente en imitar a la abuela: nos enrollábamos en alguna sábana sucia del ático y comenzábamos a predicar acerca de los pecados que dos niños malos habían cometido durante la semana. Cada viernes que subíamos al ático era la noche de las imitaciones y aunque Jazz lograba imitar a la perfección el tono de voz de la abuela, con cada día que pasaba yo iba olvidando el tono de voz de papá. Me sentía terriblemente mal por eso, era como si su recuerdo permaneciera en mi memoria pero ya ni siquiera sé si el lunar bajo su ojo era en la mejilla derecha o en la izquierda, o si su cabello era tan o más rubio que el de Jasper...

* * *

 **Holi ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Creo que quedó algo raro, pero espero que les haya gustado igual muchas gracias por leer c: y nos vemos el próximo sábado n.n**


	8. Chapter 9

**Capítulo ocho:**

Habíamos decidido retomar la decoración de nuestro ático. Jasper y yo nos pasábamos días enteros dibujando flores, árboles y mariposas para que nuestros gemelos no tuviesen miedo del ático. La verdad es que aún parecía un lugar tétrico y horrible, pero al menos estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo. Incluso mamá decidió ayudarnos a limpiar y matar todos los bichos que antes habían sido los habitantes del lugar.

Mamá cada día parecía ser más bella, sus ojos resplandecían y su piel se veía sana y hermosa . Sentía envidia, muchas veces me miraba en el espejo del baño y veía mi piel pálida y mis ojos tristes. Otras veces ocupaba el día en mirar por una de las ventanas del ático que daba al patio de atrás y a un techo inferior en el que podría tomar el sol si es que no lo tuviese prohibido.

El ático se veía limpio y reluciente después de que mamá nos ayudó a limpiar y todos los días venía a ver nuestro trabajo haciendo flores. Incluso habíamos enseñado a los gemelos a dibujar y cortar con las tijeras. En un principio era bastante difícil, ya que se cortaban los dedos y no querían subir al ático, pero ahora creo que incluso están bastante entusiasmados con la idea de hacer un jardín.

-Mira ¿te gusta?- me preguntó Jasper enseñándome el dibujo de una ardilla con una nuez en sus manos. L miré con una sonrisa sin pensar que mi gracioso hermano iba a pintar mi mejilla con su pincel.

-¡No hagas eso!- respondí empujándole y tomando otro pincel para cobrar venganza- ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Comenzamos a reír y en vez de pintar nuestros dibujos terminamos pintando nuestra ropa. Después de casi media hora de juegos volvimos a pintar lo que habíamos hecho y a ayudar a Cynthia con sus dibujos. La pequeña no dibuja nada bien, ya que es impaciente y cuando hace algo mal borra todo para comenzar de nuevo.

-Alice ¿puedes ir al baño a buscar un poco de agua?- me preguntó Jazz mientras enseñaba a Cynthia usar un pincel.

-Claro- respondí tomando un recipiente vacío.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, vi el uniforme gris y la figura grande de la abuela. Me tensé de inmediato y me quedé quieta soportando su mirada sobre mi figura. En una de sus manos tenía la clásica canasta con la comida para todo el día y en la otra llevaba algunas flores.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-Al baño, necesitamos agua para seguir pintando flores - la abuela sabía que estábamos decorando el ático y al parecer no le enfadaba ya que era un modo de invertir bien nuestro abundante tiempo.

-Toma- murmuró ofreciéndome las flores. No supe interpretar la expresión de su rostro ya que lucía algo incómoda-, para su jardín imaginario.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamé con una sonrisa antes de llevar las flores a mi nariz para percibir su aroma.

-¿Te gusta el arte? ¿sabes dibujar?- me preguntó mirándome con interés mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi- Espero que seas más talentosa que tu madre: su único talento era con el sexo opuesto.

-Se podría decir que sí me gusta el arte, pero a mi me gusta bailar- murmuré con orgullo -, me gusta por sobre todo el ballet. Mi hermano Jasper sabe dibujar muy bien, él es un verdadero artista y...

-¿Alguna vez te ha retratado? - me tomó del brazo con fuerza mientras yo la miraba asustada- ¿Cuántas veces haz posado desnuda para él?

-¿Disculpe? - pregunté confundida.

-¡Responde! ¡¿Te ha gustado la forma en que miraba tus senos y luego los retrataba en el lienzo?!

-¡No entiendo!- exclamé a punto de comenzar a llorar. La abuela estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza mi brazo y estaba lastimándome.

-¡Si no entiendes pregúntale a tu hermano!- exclamó de forma severa- Él debe entender perfectamente de lo que hablo: los hombres llevan el pecado de la lujuria desde el momento que nacen, estoy segura que debe convencerte de hacer cosas bastante obscenas en cuanto yo cierro la puerta, pero debes saber que Dios ve todo lo que hacen y los castigará cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

-¡No hacemos nada malo!- exclamé en un sollozo.

-¡No mientas!- gritó antes de darme una bofetada y llevar una de sus manos para apretar con fuerza mi cuello. Su mirada estaba llena de desprecio mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre- ¡Eres igual de sucia que tu madre! Serás una zorra igual que ella...

Me empujó con desprecio a una de las paredes antes de irse y dejarme encerrada. Quería preguntarle a Jasper si entendía lo que la abuela estaba insinuando, es decir, él tiene ya prácticamente 15 años y sabe muchas cosas más que yo, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por todo lo que la abuela había dicho.

Suspiré un momento antes de ir a buscar agua al baño y volver al ático. Me dediqué a camuflar muy bien mis emociones para no despertar la curiosidad de mi hermano mayor y no darle más preocupaciones que las actuales.

-¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer para entretener a los gemelos ?- me preguntó Jasper durante la cena. Mamá no había ido a vernos en todo el día y bien sabía por mi calendario compuesto de cruces que era domingo y que no había excusa alguna para que no nos fuera a ver- Hay muchos vestidos y trajes antiguos en el ático, podríamos hacer una obra de teatro o algo así.

-Es buena idea, pero los niños ya están cansados: han estado dibujando todo el día.

Miré a Cynthia y Peter con una sonrisa, desde hace algunos días me he hecho muy cercana a ellos, sobre todo a mi hermanito ya que cada vez que les leo un cuento o invento alguna historia él es el primero en rodear mi cuello con sus bracitos y susurrar un dulce "te quiero Ali". Nunca me había sentido tan querida en toda mi vida, tan querida y tan necesitada.

Horas después a eso de las 9 mamá llegó a nuestra habitación. Llevaba puestos unos relucientes pantalones cortos, unas zapatillas blancas y una camiseta de cuello azul con estampado de anclas. Era ropa para navegar y lucía realmente hermosa y deslumbrante. Su cabello atado en un moño se veía algo desordenada por la brisa.

-¿Donde haz estado?- pregunté mirándola enfadada.

-He estado toda la mañana con mi padre- respondió sonriéndome con dulzura, sin embargo, yo continúe mirándola enfadada- y en la tarde una amiga ha insistido en que vaya a navegar con ella. No podía decirle que no, ya que la he rechazado otras veces.

-¡Yo también quiero ir a navegar y tener ropa nueva cada día!- le grité enojada - ¡No tienes derecho a divertirte mientras nosotros hemos pasado casi tres meses encerrados!

-¡Alice, no le grites a mamá!- me regañó Jasper abrazando a mamá y mirándome como si fuese un monstruo- Ella también sufre por estar lejos de nosotros y hace lo posible porque tengamos un mejor futuro.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamé mirándoles a ambos con ira en mis ojos- ¡ Va a navegar y a divertirse mientras nosotros dibujamos flores para decorar un feo ático! Gran esfuerzo por sacarnos de aquí... ¡Yo también quiero ir a navegar, lucir bonita y tener amigos! Tal vez a ti te guste Jasper, pero yo estoy cansada de jugar en el ático- me dirigí a mamá con frialdad- ¿Al menos le haz dicho al abuelo que existimos?

\- Lo siento mucho Alice- susurró mamá con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero hay algo que no les he dicho: mi madre me dejó volver a esta casa con la condición de no revelar a mi padre que tuve cuatro hijos.

-¿Eso qué significa?- pregunté mientras Jasper se acercaba a mí para tomarme de la mano.

-Significa que tendrán que quedarse en el ático hasta que mi padre muera... Lo siento mucho, pero les pido paciencia. Prometo que compensaré todo este sacrificio, además como saben papá está muy enfermo y puede morir en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes mamá- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa- , entendemos y podremos quedarnos aquí hasta que nuestro abuelo muera.

Ella abrazó a Jasper por la cintura mientras yo permanecía en silencio. No tenía muchas cosas que añadir, ya nos habíamos sacrificado por tres meses ¿qué importaba sacrificarse un tiempo más? Además me sentía tan desilusionada que decidí guardar silencio para no decir algo que nos fuese a herir a ambas.

* * *

El ático se había convertido muy pronto en nuestro lugar de refugio, sobre todo cuando un día mamá nos comentó sin mucho interés que la abuela era claustrofóbica y que nunca subiría a nuestra gran guarida. Los gemelos no tardaron mucho en tiempo en comprender que el jardín falso de nuestro ático era el único jardín que verían en mucho tiempo. Incluso parecieron olvidar que fuera había un mundo completo que nos estábamos perdiendo.

Me gustaba pasar el día mirando a través de las ventanas hacia los pocos árboles que podía ver del patio trasero. El otoño comenzaba a llegar y aquella era mi estación del año favorita, me encantaba ver como las hojas cambiaban de color y cuando estaba en casa el sonido al pisar las hojas secas me parecía realmente maravilloso.

Miré hacia atrás un momento para ver a mis hermanos. Jasper estaba leyendo, Peter intentaba buscar uno de sus discos favoritos para ponerlo en el tocadiscos y Cynthia trataba de dibujar frunciendo el ceño constantemente.

-Ya se acerca el otoño-susurré cuando Jasper se me acercó-, me encantaría poder ir fuera y jugar con las hojas.

-Las flores que nos dio la abuela se están secando-susurró señalándome un jarrón con flores que comenzaban a deshojarse. Me miró a los ojos con algo de preocupación-... Estuve leyendo y el libro decía que los niños necesitan luz del sol para crecer adecuadamente.

Miré a los gemelos, tan pequeños e inocentes. Si no tomaban luz solar no iban a crecer ni ha convertirse en adultos tan altos como mi papá o Jasper. Desde el día siguiente habíamos comenzado a tomar sol en ropa interior cuando comenzaba a amanecer, poníamos una manta en el techo inferior y algunos colchones cerca de las ventanas, pero a los gemelos les daba miedo bajar al techo pese a que nosotros decíamos que era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Deben tener cuidado-murmuraba mamá cada vez que Jasper y yo aparecíamos en ropa interior para darle la bienvenida a nuestro jardín-, sé que lo hacen para recibir algunas vitaminas del sol, pero su abuela no lo aprobaría nunca y de seguro piensa que hacen cosas impías aquí arriba.

Muchas veces mamá nos miraba con cuidado, intentando determinar si aún éramos niños o si ya nos habíamos convertido en adolescentes. En lo personal creo que Jasper ha cambiado, está a punto de cumplir 15 años dentro de unos días y hay algo en él que le hace parecer un hombre. Es extraño, pero antes de estar encerrados aquí él era una persona difícil de entender para mí e incluso le consideraba insoportable como a cualquier hermano mayor, pero ahora nos hemos hecho más cercanos.

Todos los días arrastramos un feo colchón hacia nuestra pequeña representación de París y nos recostamos en él para charlar durante horas. A veces él me contaba que cuando mamá nos sacara del ático recorrería el mundo para encontrar a la mujer más bella, tierna, dulce, comprensiva, encantadora y maravillosa del mundo para casarse con ella. En respuesta yo no podía evitar sentirme algo celosa y deprimida ¿Cómo podría yo complacer las necesidades de un hombre como Jasper? Me convencí a mi misma que a los 30 vestiría de negro, estaría soltera, escucharía música francesa y viviría una vida más o menos bohemia. Sabía que gracias a Jazz juzgaría a mis futuros pretendientes de forma bastante exigente.

-He notado que hace mucho tiempo ya no bailas- comentó mientras permanecíamos muy juntos sobre nuestro colchón- ¿ya no te agrada el ballet?

-Sí me agrada, de hecho ser bailarina aún es mi sueño-respondí luego de suspirar un momento-, pero las zapatillas que traje se han arruinado por completo y tampoco tengo zapatillas de punta o la ropa adecuada para bailar.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti-respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de tomar mi mano y mirarme de forma intensa a los ojos...

* * *

 **Holiiii ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que decir ya saben que pueden dejar su review y nos vemos el fin de semana**


	9. Chapter 10

**Capítulo nueve**

Días después Jasper había puesto una barra en una de las paredes del ático, dijo que era para que yo pudiera ensayar como en las clases de mi academia. Se lo agradecí enormemente al igual que otro gran gesto que hizo por mí.

-Había pensado que te darías cuenta- murmuró mientras abría la maleta en que aún había algo de nuestra ropa- ¿recuerdas que mamá nos dijo que debíamos compartir nuestra maleta? Pues ese día te vi bastante afligida porque tendrías que dejar tus zapatillas de punta, así que las guardé a escondidas y aquí están.

Me miró con una sonrisa en cuanto me tendió mis zapatillas de punta. Creo que incluso tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no ensayaba con ellas y sentí verdadera alegría en cuanto vi el color rosado de sus cintas y la forma en que aún se ajustaban a mi pie. Debo decir que comencé a ensayar casi de inmediato y aunque aún seguía siendo buena podía notar la falta de ensayo.

Se puede decir que comencé a ensayar todos los días en nuestro ático, sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar el frío lo que hacía que casi todos nos recluyésemos durante las mañanas en la habitación, yo era la única que subía cada día temprano para continuar con mi calendario. Había marcado con un círculo el último día que había visto a mamá y ya comenzaban a pasar semanas desde aquel hecho ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué ya no venía a vernos ni se preocupaba por nosotros? ¿Será que se olvidó de sus propios hijos?

-¿Qué cuentas en esa pared?-me preguntó Jasper mientras yo miraba ofuscada a la pared de mi calendario. Él estaba leyendo y los gemelos se dedicaban a jugar con autitos y camiones.

-Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que vino mamá a vernos- respondí sintiéndome enfadada- ¿Cómo puede abandonar así a sus propios hijos?

-¡No nos ha abandonado!-gruñó él acercándose a mí de forma desafiante- Es nuestra madre, ella nunca podría olvidarse de nosotros.

-¡Vamos!-exclamé riendo con ironía- ¿Aún crees en ella? ¿Aún confías en sus palabras? ¡No es más que una mentirosa!

Sentí en ese momento el dolor de una cachetada. Era extraño porque Jasper no me había golpeado nunca en la vida y pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos en cuanto lo hizo, sé que tal vez me excedí con mis palabras, pero él no tiene el derecho a pegarme porque ni siquiera es mi padre y papá siempre decía que la violencia hacía mucho daño . Le miré con todo el dolor que mi alma sentía y bajé corriendo las escaleras para encerrarme en el baño.

-Alice, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?- Jasper me llamó desde el otro lado mientras yo permanecía sentada en el piso abrazando mis rodillas y llorando en silencio- Sé que no debí golpearte, pero no me gusta que hables así de mamá... lo siento, no te enfades conmigo ¿vale? Prometo que nunca más te haré daño, pero no dejes de hablarme... Si te hace feliz puedo decirle a la abuela que he desobedecido alguna regla para que me castigue.

-¿De verdad crees que eso me haría feliz?-pregunté en un sollozo.

-No lo sé, pero te he hecho daño ¿no crees que sería justo que yo recibiera algo de venganza?

-¡No!-casi grité recordando las marcas del látigo que mamá tenía en la espalda. En comparación el golpe de mi hermano no había sido nada y sería injusto que él tuviera marcas tan feas y dolorosas por algo tan infantil-... Te perdono, pero promete que no serás nunca más malo conmigo.

-Palabra de hombre.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del baño Jasper se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo y acariciar suavemente la mejilla en que me había golpeado. Aprendí que el tema de mamá entre ambos sería algo muy complejo y que si quería hablar de ello tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para no lastimas sus sentimientos ni los míos.

Comencé a ensayar con tanta intensidad que incluso aprendí la parte del príncipe de "El Lago de los Cisnes", era algo triste ya que no podía bailar toda la pieza sin una pareja que quisiese bailar conmigo. Miré furtivamente a Jasper que estaba como siempre leyendo algún libro de ciencias o pintando el paisaje que podía ver desde una de las ventanas, decidí acercarme a él para ofrecerle mi mano, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a mirarme un tanto extrañado.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-pregunté con mi sonrisa más convincente.

-El baile no es lo mío- respondió negando con la cabeza-, además creo que lo haces bastante bien sola.

-Por favor, baila conmigo-supliqué con un puchero-. No podré mejorar si no tengo pareja de baile.

Por alguna extraña razón Jasper sólo aceptó bailar conmigo el vals, que era lo suficientemente lento como para que pisara mis pies al menos diez veces en toda la canción, además ni siquiera podía mantener su mirada en mis ojos o guiarme adecuadamente como hace cualquier hombre en un baile. Sin lugar a dudas, tendría una gran distracción enseñando a mi hermano a bailar para que el día que conozca a su futura esposa, no haga el ridículo con una mujer entre sus brazos.

En cambio, él nos obligaba a todos a jugar a las escondidas para entrar en calor los días que los abrigos de piel no nos protegían del terrible frío que se sentía en el ático. Los gemelos eran los más entusiasmados con la idea ya que les encantaba jugar con nosotros.

Sin embargo, una vez mientras Jasper y yo mirábamos hacia afuera esperando a que Cynthia encontrara a su hermano gemelo, la pequeña se me acercó y jalando un poco mi falda me miró con un puchero.

-¡Ya me aburrí!- gorjeó frunciendo su ceño- No puedo encontrar a Peter y tengo hambre.

Miré el ático: era una habitación gigante con un montón de lugares en los que esconderse. Se me ocurrió buscar primero en el armario en que se había escondido Jasper la última vez, Peter siempre ocupa los lugares en los que antes se escondía su hermano mayor, sin embargo, cuando abrí el armario él no estaba ahí.

-Al parecer ha encontrado un escondite propio- susurró Jasper mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-¡Peter!- le grité- Ya es hora de almorzar, se ha terminado el favor sal y te daré doble ración de postre.

Esperé unos minutos, pero él no parecía oírme. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, tal vez se escondió en un baúl y éste se cerró atrapando a mi hermanito adentro. La búsqueda se tornó frenética y desesperada, las posibilidades de que algo peligroso le hubiese pasado eran muchas y me llenaban de pánico. Sólo quería encontrarle para abrazarlo y hundir mi nariz en su cabello.

-¡Alice le he encontrado!- me gritó Jasper sacando el pequeño cuerpo de Peter de un baúl. Su rostro se había tornado pálido, estaba inconsciente y sus labios eran de color azul- ¡ Apresúrate y llena la bañera con agua caliente!

Corrí escaleras abajo para llenar la bañera. De un momento a otro me sentía desesperada: Peter se estaba muriendo y mamá no estaba por ningún lado. Llené la bañera mientras Jasper intentaba darle respiración boca a boca al niño y Cynthia, asustada por la salud de su hermano gemelo comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Estaba muy asustada ya que yo siempre sueño con la muerte y por alguna razón mis sueños casi siempre se cumplen. De un momento a otro comencé a rezar y a pedirle al Dios que nos había abandonado que por favor no le hiciera nada a mi hermanito, que si quería podía castigarme pero que por favor dejara en paz a Peter que es un niño tan bueno y dulce como cualquier otro, aunque sea producto de una relación impura, como siempre dice la abuela.

En cuanto Peter abrió sus ojos le metimos en la bañera para que pudiera reaccionar. Yo apreté su mano fría mientras Jasper intentaba bañarlo.

-Mamá, quiero a mi mamá- Peter nos miraba suplicante, pidiendo con sus ojos que fuésemos en busca de nuestra madre- ¿Dónde está mamá?

Peter no dejó de repetir aquellas frases por un largo rato, ni siquiera cuando le saqué de la bañera y lo senté sobre mi regazo en una silla mecedora.

-¿ Por qué no te relajas y finges que yo soy tu mamá?- le susurré besando su mejilla- Después de todo, yo te quiero mucho y eso es lo que las madres hacen. También puedo sentarte en mi regazo todos los días, cantarte canciones de cuna y contar muchos cuentos cuando no puedas dormir.

-Está bien- respondió acomodando su cabeza sobre mi pecho- ...Mamá ¿podrías cantarme una canción?

Comencé a mecerme lentamente mientras cantaba una canción sobre un conejito. Cynthia no tardó en sentarse junto a su hermano sobre mis piernas y yo me sentí como envejecer . Jasper me miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los niños seguían escuchando mi canción.

-Alice me siento un poco excluido - comentó después de un rato- ¿Por qué no me siento yo primero en la mecedora y ustedes se sientan sobre mi regazo?

Le miré con algo de pena, antes con papá nos sentábamos de ese modo y nos sentíamos todos protegidos, sin embargo, dudo que Jasper pueda hacer eso. De todas formas lo intentamos, y cuando me senté sobre sus piernas no pude evitar mirar hacia el espejo y pensar que éramos una versión más joven de mamá y papá.

Por alguna razón Jasper besó mi mejilla y yo decidí acomodarme en su fuerte hombro de muchacho para quedarme dormida...

* * *

A medida que el invierno avanzaba el frío en el ático se encrudecía. Llegó el día en que nadie subía a jugar en el jardín, sólo yo subía cada mañana para hacer una cruz en mi calendario. Era mi ritual y pese al intenso frío no dejaría de hacerlo.

Diciembre no tardó en llegar y con ello la preparación para el día de Acción de Gracia y la Navidad. Mamá incluso nos fue a dejar rápidamente un árbol de navidad para luego irse tan rápido como había llegado. Cada vez sus visitas eran más esporádicas y se iba rápidamente como si tuviese muchas cosas que hacer, con decir que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de decirle lo que había pasado con Peter.

El invierno en el ático era realmente cruel, el frío se sentía por cada rincón y la escalera era como un verdadero congelador. Incluso llegó el día en que los gemelos ni siquiera querían levantarse para jugar un poco, sólo querían estar en la cama y dormir por horas. Por supuesto no tardaron en enfermar y lo que comenzó con un resfrio común fue empeorando cada vez más. Por esa razón mamá volvió a ir a visitarnos al ático cada día para ver como estaban los pequeños.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó sorprendida mientras veía el termómetro que había puesto en mi hermana pequeña- ¡Tiene casi 40 grados de fiebre! Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

-Esme no seas inconsciente- murmuró la abuela frunciendo el ceño-: los niños solo tienen un resfriado común y es normal que tengan fiebre. El resfriado dura al menos nueve días, ya verás que con zumo de naranja y aspirina estos engendros del diablo vuelven a ser lo que eran.

-¿Y si es gripe?- preguntó Jasper mirando con preocupación a los niños que estaban pálidos y con sus ojos cubiertas con feas ojeras- Creo que mamá tiene razón y lo mejor sería llevarlos al hospital.

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamó la abuela sin siquiera mirar a Jasper- Esos niños se quedarán aquí hasta que se recuperen y no hay ningún tipo de discusión... Esme, debemos irnos a preparar lo que haremos para Navidad, date prisa ¿quieres?

Mamá se despidió con un beso en la frente para cada uno y se fue a toda prisa. Durante dos días vino a darme una jarra con zumo de naranja y aspirinas para todos, sin embargo, a partir del tercer día la abuela venía a entregarnos las cosas que supuestamente curarían la gripe de nuestros pequeños. La verdad es que nos daba mucha pena verlos tan enfermos, extraño mucho verlos jugar y correr por los rincones, además quiero volver a ver sus ojos azules llenos de vida.

Por alguna razón estando enfermos y con una fiebre muy alta, los gemelos nos hacían preguntas que nunca antes nos habían hecho y eran tan difíciles de responder que muchas veces me encerraba a llorar a escondidas en el baño por las tristes respuestas que se me ocurren.

-¿Por qué estamos encerrados aquí?

-¿Dónde se ha ido el sol y las flores?

-¿Por qué la abuela es tan mala con nosotros?

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-¿Es que mamá no nos quiere nunca?-me preguntó Peter con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, mamá ya no nos quiere-susurré corrigiéndolo mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

* * *

 **Hola el día de hoy es diferente porque bueno después de haber recibido un review que decía que basicamente soy una persona patética, no sabía si regresar o no a esta historia. Quiero decir que leo todos los reviews y los agradezco mucho aunque a veces olvido hacer referencia a ellos, pero bueno quiero decir que pese a que me siento triste no quiero hacer un gran escándalo por esto y Sophia acepto que no te guste lo que yo hago, pero ya me haz enviado dos reviews ofendiéndome como persona y bueno espero que te sientas contenta al hacerme sentir mal.**

 **A los demás les agradezco mucho que me lean y si quieren dejar comentario o sugerencia pueden hacerlo c: nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias ;)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Capítulo diez**

Durante las noches Jasper y yo nos quedábamos hasta las tres de la mañana intentando bajar la fiebre de los gemelos con compresas de agua fría. Ni siquiera queríamos acostarnos a dormir en nuestras respectivas camas, ya que teníamos miedo de aumentar su temperatura por el calor de nuestros cuerpos. En consecuencia nos quedábamos casi toda la noche despiertos, esperando un milagro, tratando de luchar contra un resfriado que parecía empeorar cada día y escuchando las incontables preguntas que Peter y Cynthia nos hacían en su delirio de enfermos.

-¿Crees que se recuperarán?-pregunté a Jasper mientras intentaba hacer que los niños bebieran algo de zumo de naranja.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa llena de optimismo- Ya escuchaste a la abuela, nueve días y nuestros gemelos estarán como nuevos. En cuestión de días estarán corriendo, jugando y ayudándonos a decorar todo para Navidad.

Los pequeños se recuperaron como había dicho la abuela, pero el resfriado no se fue en nueve días si no que en diecinueve largos días. Durante todo ese tiempo los niños no fueron a médico ni recibieron algún medicamento que los ayudase a recuperarse, sólo se mejoraron de forma lenta por las pastillas, el zumo de naranja y las compresas de agua. Fue un verdadero milagro que Jazz y yo no nos hubiésemos contagiado, ya que con los cuatro enfermos la vida se nos dificultaba aún más.

Sin embargo, Cynthia y Peter ya no eran los mismos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por ojeras, sus piernas eran muy delgadas y ya no tenían ánimo de jugar a nada. Se habían debilitado por culpa de la maldita gripe, además me daba miedo mirarles ya que se habían vuelto muy sombríos como los niños en las películas de terror. Peter que antes era muy callado ya no hablaba prácticamente nada y Cynthia que siempre estaba alegre y hablando con todo lo que había a su paso, se volvió tanto o más sombría que su hermano.

Decidí comentarle aquella situación a mamá cuando volvió a visitarnos, pero ella parecía cada vez más lejana y me miró como si quisiese que dejara de agobiarla con mis problemas.

-Lo único que necesitan los gemelos son vitaminas- dijo con frialdad mientras se sentaba en la silla mecedora-. A partir de mañana ustedes cuatro comenzaran a tomar vitaminas y problema solucionado.

-¿Vitaminas?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos- ¿De verdad crees que unas vitaminas van a reemplazar el sol y el aire libre?

-Para que lo sepas Alice, para eso inventaron las vitaminas- me contestó mirándome con desdén-: para reemplazar las vitaminas que no se obtienen del sol.

-¿Al menos podrías venir a buscar a los gemelos y llevarlos a dar una vuelta en auto?-dije después de un minuto de incómodo silencio- Podrías llevarlos al parque mientras Jasper y yo podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-contestó de inmediato-, aquí trabajan muchas personas y se darían cuenta de inmediato si saco a los gemelos de esta casa.

-¡Entonces trae algunos plátanos para los niños! Sabes que a ellos les encanta comer plátanos y no hemos comido nada de eso desde que estamos aquí.

-A mi papá no le gustan, pero veré que puedo hacer.

La miré enfadada ¿cómo podía ser tan fría con unos niños inocentes? Decidí contar hasta mil para no decirle que era una mentirosa o algo aún peor, además Jasper estaba ahí mirando toda la escena y no quería volver a pelear con él otra vez por culpa de mamá. Me sentía terriblemente cansada, asustada y desesperada. No quería estar en ese ático ni un solo día más y la incomprensión de mi madre me exasperaba, sin embargo, aquel día nos había llevado un pequeño árbol de navidad y algunos adornos para decorar nuestra habitación.

Desde aquel día comenzamos a sentirnos muy emocionados por la fiesta de Navidad. Me decidí a tejer unos guantes para los gemelos y un gorro de lana para Jasper algunas noches en que me quedaba despierta hasta muy tarde, de todas formas creo que mi tejido está quedando bastante raro porque nunca aprendí bien a hacer un gorro y porque también está quedando demasiado grande.

-Deberíamos hacer un regalo a nuestra abuela-dijo Jasper una vez mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno. Le miré con algo de curiosidad antes de llenar su taza con algo más de leche-, después de todo nos trae comida y deja que nos quedemos en su casa. Tal vez si le hacemos un regalo comience a ser más amable con nosotros.

-Tienes razón- susurré después de meditarlo un momento-, además ella se levanta de madrugada y va a la cocina antes que lleguen los empleados para traernos la comida todas las mañanas y es la única que siempre se acuerda de nosotros.

Aquella misma tarde nos pusimos a confeccionar el regalo para nuestra abuela, habíamos pensado hacer la representación de algún paisaje y todos comenzamos a ayudar. Los gemelos hicieron bellas mariposas con género mientras yo ayudaba a Jasper a pintar una casa sobre una montaña. Debo decir que pasamos días enteros tratando de hacer un trabajo perfecto y al final era nuestra mejor obra de arte. Todos teníamos la esperanza de poder ablandar en algo a nuestra abuela y hacer que nos quisiera aunque fuese un poquito.

Nuestra cena de Nochebuena fue la mejor comida que habíamos probado en mucho tiempo: el pavo era delicioso, la salsa sabía muy bien y las ensaladas parecían cocinadas por los mejores cocineros de todo el mundo. Por supuesto nuestra comida estaba fría, pero eso era lo de menos ya que me había dedicado durante todo aquel día a decorar nuestra mesa lo mejor posible mientras Jasper le leía a los niños algún cuento de Navidad.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté pude ver que el cuarto estaba lleno de regalos. Había dulces, juguetes, ropa nueva , adornos para el cabello y muchos regalos para Jasper y para los gemelos. La verdad es que me sentí algo triste, ya que había muy pocas cajas que tuviesen mi nombre escrito en ellas. Supuse que mamá había decidido comprar más regalos para Jazz porque no habíamos podido celebrar su cumpleaños y para los gemelos porque aún son pequeños y se merecen la magia de creer en Santa Claus.

Recogí las cuatro cajas que tenían mi nombre y me senté en un rincón apartado para abrirlas en completo silencio. Las cajas tenían una camisa nueva para dormir, algunos lazos y cintas para el cabello, perfumes y ropa muy fina y costosa. Me quedé un momento sentada en el suelo mientras miraba a los gemelos jugar con sus cosas nuevas, no me di cuenta cuando Jasper se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tal vez mamá traerá más regalos para ti en un rato- comentó tomando entre sus dedos uno de los lazos para el cabello.

-No importa-respondí con una sonrisa-, creo que papá era quien me llenaba de regalos pero estoy feliz, de verdad.

-Mentirosa... si quieres podemos compartir la cámara fotográfica aunque aquí no hay nada bonito que fotografiar- me miró un momento antes de tomar la cámara y apuntarme con ella-. Vamos, sonríe un poco.

Le hice caso, pero luego comenzó a tomarme fotografías a cada momento de un modo que me resultaba exasperante. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar hasta que la puerta comenzó a girar y la abuela entró en nuestra habitación. Estaba nerviosa, ya que yo era quien debía entregarle nuestro regalo básicamente porque los gemelos le tenían miedo y porque ella evitaba mirar a Jasper a toda costa.

No podía hablarle sin que ella me dirigiera primero la palabra, así que me limité a tomar el regalo y ofrecérselo antes de que abandonara la habitación. Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso parecía tentada a aceptar nuestro regalo ya que algo de ternura afloró en su mirada.

-Todos hemos ayudado a hacer este regalo-susurré temblando-. Sólo queríamos desearle una feliz Navidad, abuela.

Desvió la mirada de mi figura hacia donde estaban mis tres hermanos y se dio la vuelta para dejarnos nuevamente encerrados. Me quedé de pie con el regalo en las manos y mirando aquella puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que me decidí a arrojar aquel estúpido obsequio al suelo. Me sentía tan enfadada y dolida que comencé a destrozarlo sin siquiera pensar en que tal vez podríamos conservarlo nosotros. Lo único que rescaté fueron las mariposas que los gemelos habían hecho y me juré guardarlas por el resto de mi vida.

Horas más tarde mamá vino a vernos, se había hecho un peinado muy hermoso en su cabello y llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje. Estaba usando una bata lo que me indicaba que tendría que cambiarse pronto de ropa. Con ella traía una casa de muñecas muy hermosa y un pequeño televisor que puso en nuestra habitación.

-La casa de muñecas es para que los gemelos jueguen como yo lo hacía cuando era pequeña- nos explicó y luego tomando mi mano se dirigió a mí- y la televisión, princesa, es para ti. Mi padre me la ha dado, pero de inmediato pensé que tú siempre haz querido una ventana al mundo exterior y ahí la tienes.

-¡¿Tu padre ya te ha perdonado?!-pregunté casi de inmediato.

-Sí, la próxima semana el abogado vendrá a colocar mi nombre en el testamento de mi padre-me sonrió antes de abrazarme-, además quería contarles que papá ha organizado una gran fiesta en mi honor esta noche.

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntamos Jasper y yo de inmediato.

-Hay un lugar en el que yo me escondía de pequeña para ver las fiestas de mis padres. Estarán algo apretados ahí, pero podrán mirar todo lo que pase en la fiesta.

Mamá prometió que vendría a buscarnos en cuanto los gemelos se quedasen dormidos, dijo que teníamos que regresar temprano pero no importaba ¡Por fin mis ojos iban a ver algo más que la habitación y el ático! Durante las horas restantes Jasper y yo compartimos algunos chocolates y esperamos ansiosamente a que nuestros pequeños se metiesen a la cama y por fin decidieran dormir un poco.

* * *

Nuestra madre llegó a la habitación a eso de las diez de la noche. Llevaba un vestido de color verde esmeralda, largo, ligero y con un escote que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus grandes pechos. Jasper se quedó mirando su escote un rato bastante sorprendido, mientras por mi parte yo no podía evitar pensar que también me gustaría tener unas curvas como las de mi madre para hacer que todos los hombres se enamoren de mí con tan solo mirarme.

Recorrimos apresuradamente el pasillo de esa ala de la casa y llegamos al lado de las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Mamá nos metió en el interior de una enorme mesa oscura y alargada, con una puertecilla debajo. El lugar el incómodo y hacía mucho calor, pero se podía ver bastante bien a través de una rejilla de malla que había en la parte trasera.

Mamá se alejó lentamente y pudimos ver todo lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo. Sin lugar a dudas mamá era la más bella de toda la fiesta y caminaba como si fuese un verdadero ángel flotando entre los invitados. Después de un rato la orquesta dejó de tocar y un hombre en silla de ruedas se acercó al salón acompañado de un par de enfermeras ¡Aquel hombre era nuestro cruel abuelo! Lo supe de inmediato por el color azul de sus ojos y la forma en que miraba a nuestra madre. Por un momento pensé que él sabía que nosotros estábamos allí, ya que alzó la mirada y miró directamente a nuestro escondite con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se acercó para besar su mano y él le ofreció una caja de terciopelo rojo que contenía un collar de diamantes muy brillantes, luego le abrazó y la fiesta continúo como en un principio. Yo no perdía de vista a mi madre, por eso me sorprendí cuando comenzó a bailar con un hombre muy atractivo de cabello negro y algunos años menor que ella. Él no podía dejar de tocarla, ya que incluso cuando bailaban estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus mejillas se rozaban. Cada vez que terminaba la música aquel tipo rodeaba a mamá por la cintura, o la tomaba del brazo ¡También se atrevió a apretar uno de sus pechos! La verdad pensé que ella iba a darle una bofetada, yo lo haría en su lugar, pero se limitó a reír y darle un pequeño empujoncito para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿Haz visto lo que hace mamá?-le pregunté a Jasper en susurros.

-Sólo está bailando Alice- respondió a mi lado-, además es normal que los hombres comiencen a acercarse a ella. Piensa que es una viuda joven, bella y que pronto heredará una verdadera fortuna.

Nos quedamos mirando a mamá durante horas mientras nos susurrábamos al oído que Cupido dispara mal sus flechas, ya que el amor llega en el momento más inesperado y con la persona inesperada. Decidimos quedarnos unos quince minutos hasta que nos dieron ganas de ir al baño, entonces Jazz abrió con cuidado la puerta de la mesa y corrimos a nuestro cuarto lo más rápido posible. Una vez dentro comprobamos que nuestros gemelos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Comenzamos a discutir por quien debía ser el primero en ocupar el baño, hasta que la discusión se dio por zanjada porque Jasper me empujó sobre una de las camas y corrió para encerrarse en el baño. Era demasiado injusto, además él tarda mucho rato en vaciar su vejiga y se supone que siempre las mujeres deben pasar o ir primero a cualquier lugar.

Cuando por fin salió, tomé mi camisa nueva de dormir y un cepillo para el cabello. Mi camisa nueva era de color blanco, larga y con encajes con forma de flores. De algún modo me hacía sentir mucho más bella que antes y me gustaba mucho la forma en que caía elegante y delicada por mi cuerpo. Fuera, los ojos de Jasper me miraron de la cabeza a los pies de un modo que nunca antes lo habían hecho, parecía realmente embelesado tal como había pasado cuando vio el escote de mamá hace algunas horas.

No sabía como interpretar aquello, pero él pasó largos minutos mirándome de una forma que para mí era muy extraña. Sus ojos parecían querer traspasar el fino encaje y ver que había debajo. Nerviosa me di la vuelta para sentarme sobre mi cama y crear una cortina con mi largo cabello que llegaba a mi cintura mientras fingía cepillarlo. No quería que Jasper viese el rubor en mis mejillas ni mi nuevo estado de agitación, nunca sus ojos azules me habían hecho sentir de aquella forma y no sabía si me gustaba o no aquel sentimiento.

-¿Sabes? - me preguntó ubicándose en mi campo de visión- Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad para explorar la casa.

-¡No!-exclamé asustada- Si la abuela nos descubre nos azotará hasta matarnos y me da mucho miedo que pase eso.

-Entonces tú quédate aquí, así si me descubren sólo me castigarán a mí y asumiré las consecuencias.

-¿Qué harás para que no te reconozcan?-pregunté preocupada.

En respuesta Jasper se puso un feo abrigo que encontró en uno de los armarios del ropero y un sombrero de copa que se veía realmente ridículo.

-Listo, mi bella dama-murmuró haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a mí-. Así nadie logrará reconocer a tu valiente caballero en caso de peligro.

-¡Sólo te falta un caballo blanco y la armadura!-contesté riendo a lo que él me guiñó un ojo-... Por favor, vuelve pronto. No me gusta estar aquí sin ti.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, prometo que estaré de vuelta muy pronto.

Me miró por un segundo antes de tomar mi mano y atraerme hacia sí para besar mi mejilla y apoyar su frente sobre la mía por un segundo. En cuanto desapareció por la puerta me acosté junto a Cynthia y mirando el anillo de rubí que papá me había regalado cuando tenía siete años y pensando en él pude conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Hola, primero que nada quiero aclarar que no me iré de esta página al menos no por ahora y segundo agradecer todo el apoyo y bueno el capítulo es algo extraño, pero creo que la historia va bien. De todas formas pueden dejar su opinión, sugerencia o comentario todo es bienvenido y bueno gracias por leer y por el apoyo c: les quiero mucho**


	11. Chapter 12

**Capítulo once**

Mientras dormía unos brazos demasiado fuertes comenzaron a zamarrearme con fuerza, obligándome a despertar. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver el rostro aterrorizado de mamá mirándome con rabia, la miré un momento buscando entender ¿por qué me estaba despertando?

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-preguntó ella realmente enfadada.

Miré hacia la cama en que se suponía debía estar Jasper para encontrarme con que aún no había llegado ¿Dónde podría estar tan tarde?

-No lo sé- respondí un tanto asustada-, dijo que iría a explorar como era la casa y que volvería pronto.

Mamá me miró sorprendida ya que para ella era imposible que su perfecto hijo fuese a traicionarla. Jasper era su hijo favorito en todo el mundo y él no haría nada malo a no ser que estuviese influenciado por mis diabólicas ideas. De todas formas era demasiado extraño que él tomara la iniciativa para desobedecerla, pensé que mamá iba a gritarme, pero se puso de pie enfadada dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, cuando mamá iba a abrir la puerta mi hermano mayor entró a nuestra habitación y miró a nuestra madre muy sorprendido, sin embargo, esta vez sus ojos no expresaban la misma alegría de siempre al verla.

Mi madre le miró con ira y le dio una bofetada, cortante y fría en su mejilla derecha para luego darle otra igual en su mejilla izquierda. Yo miraba la escena aterrorizada mientras me abrazaba con fuerza a mi sábana.

-¡Son unos traidores!-gritó mamá furiosa mientras miraba a Jazz por primera vez con los ojos inyectados en furia- ¡Te dije que debían volver aquí temprano sin que nadie los viera! ¡Nunca más saldrán de este ático ¿está claro?! ¡La próxima vez que me desobedezcas yo misma te azotaré, y no solo a ti si no que también a Alice!

Los ojos de mi hermano se llenaron de miedo. Mamá nunca nos ha azotado ni había golpeado a ninguno de sus hijos, hasta ahora. De alguna forma, cuando ella vio el temor en los ojos de Jasper se acercó a él para abrazarle y pedirle perdón por el daño causado.

-Lo siento- susurraba ella abrazando a Jasper con fuerza-Es sólo que... estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, no quería pensar en qué habría pasado si descubrían a Jasper vagando por las habitaciones...¡Oh hijo, por favor no tengas miedo de mí! Yo te quiero mucho...

Mamá besó a Jasper en los labios y a mí en la frente para irse. Él se quitó el abrigo y el feo sombrero de copa para acostarse a mi lado, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho lo que me permitía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de su fina camisa. Me sentía muy relajada mientras él se dedicaba a rizar con sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-exclamé entusiasmada- Quiero que me digas todo como si yo hubiese estado contigo ahí.

-Estabas conmigo ahí- susurró acariciando mi cabello-, sentía que me susurrabas que hacer, cómo ser sigiloso y un clarividente como eres tú.

-¿Qué haz visto? Quiero saberlo todo.

-Lo primero que hice al salir de aquí fue caminar sigilosamente por esta ala de la casa-comenzó mientras yo le escuchaba atentamente-, hay un montón de habitaciones que nunca han sido usadas y son mucho más grandes que ésta. Al bajar hacia donde estábamos escondidos pude ver a mamá con el hombre de cabello negro, se llama Aro y era asesor legal de nuestro padre, pero no sabe de nuestra existencia. Papá mantenía muy separados la familia del trabajo.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo mamá con ese hombre?-pregunté sintiendo enojo. Mamá no puede volver a casarse ni mucho menos con el tal Aro ¿qué nos pasará si ese hombre no acepta a cuatro niños que no son suyos? Jasper miró hacia la puerta del baño evadiendo mi pregunta, pero no logró ocultarme la verdad, ya que le conozco como a la palma de mi mano- ¡Se estaban besando ¿verdad?! Él la estaba tocando y besando en uno de los pasillos y por eso tenías la mirada triste cuando acababas de volver.

-Sí, se estaban besando y él insistía en entrar al cuarto de mamá y ver "su famosa cama de cisne" o algo así...De todas formas ella no le dejó entrar a su cuarto y se fueron por las escaleras. No me fue difícil encontrar el cuarto de mamá con la cama que tiene un cisne en su cabecera. Alice, la habitación de mamá es como la de una princesa: tiene grandes ventanas, es espaciosa y tiene un armario con vestidos para usar uno por día.

Suspiré yo también quería tener una habitación así, aunque a decir verdad prefería el cuarto de mi casa en Filadelfia. Me acomodé aún más entre los brazos de Jasper abrazándole por la cintura. Él estaba muy pensativo y ya sabía que era por lo que había ocurrido con mamá, de alguna forma me daba rabia ya que por culpa de ella Jazz no tenía aquel brillo optimista en sus ojos si no que parecía bastante triste.

-Es extraño ver una nueva faceta de mamá- suspiró después de unos minutos de silencio-: cuando me amenazó con azotarme pensé que se parecía mucho a la abuela... sólo espero que ella no cambie.

-Crecer es complejo- murmuré frunciendo el ceño-, siempre he pensado que de adultos sabremos que decisiones tomar, pero ver a mamá confundida y errática me extraña mucho.

-Ya es tarde- Jasper besó mi frente antes de ponerse de pie para ir a su cama-, buenas noches Ali, ten cuidado de los chinches.

Me quedé mirando por un momento las pequeñas luces de nuestro árbol de Navidad y pude darme cuenta que eran igual de brillantes que las lágrimas que salían lentamente de los ojos de Jasper.

* * *

Durante enero, febrero y marzo el ático era muy frío como para pensar en subir. Sólo yo lo hacía cubierta con mi manta para marcar mi calendario y luego regresaba de inmediato para sentarme a ver televisión. La televisión se convirtió en nuestra gran entretención durante cada día y creíamos en casi todo lo que los comerciales decían.

En abril iba a cumplir 13 años lo que me asustaba mucho porque no quería enfrentarme al horrible acné y los granos que aparecían en los comerciales de cremas exfoliantes. Además, cada día que pasaba aparecían nuevos cambios en Jasper y en mí, y sin lugar a dudas, el peor de todo era la aparición de pelos en lugares donde nunca antes hubo pelo. Era como la mala hierba, ya que aunque los quitara con pinzas volvían a aparecer a los pocos días.

Otra cosa que comenzaba a llamar mi atención es que unos pequeños bultos como manzanas duras comenzaban a crecer en mi pecho y esperaba de todo corazón que Jasper no las notara. Me sentía contenta al saber que comenzaba a curvarme por delante, pero no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, tuve que abandonar mis esperanzas porque con frecuencia vi a Jazz mirarme el pecho y daba igual si llevaba la blusa suelta, ya que mis nuevos senos conseguían de algún modo desafiar mi voluntad de esconderlos.

Estaba cambiando, teniendo nuevos sueños, anhelos y una extraña necesidad de algo que no podía saber que era. Cada noche me despertaba agitada, latiente, excitada y era consciente que junto a mí había un hombre que podría cubrir aquella nueva y extraña necesidad.

Había otra cosa que llamaba mucho mi atención: Jasper muchas veces iba solo al techo inferior y se sentaba en una manta a ver una revista por mucho rato. Las veces que hacía eso nos dejaba solos de la nada y desaparecía por casi 20 minutos o media hora. Además de aquel comportamiento extraño, en su lado de la cama comenzaron a aparecer unas manchas que no eran tan grandes como para pensar que se había orinado en ella.

Decidí que tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, así que uno de los días en que él fue al techo inferior a ver su revista le seguí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ves?- pregunté intentando mirar por sobre su hombro.

-¡Nada!- exclamó mientras cerraba su revista rápidamente. Sin embargo, alcancé a ver la imagen de una chica muy voluptuosa que usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas muy bonito.

-¿Tienes que ver a esas chicas con tan poca ropa?- pregunté sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos.

-No lo entenderías- me respondió con voz cortante.

-Estás raro ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunté mirándole a los ojos- Hace unos días al hacer tu cama he visto que hay unas pequeñas manchas de tu lado y he pensado que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzar ir al baño. Tal vez debas decirle a mamá para que te lleve a un médico, lo que tienes puede ser contagioso y Peter ya se orina en la cama como para añadirle al pobre algo más.

-No necesito ir al médico, lo que me pasa es completamente normal- comentó con voz digna y ruborizándose- , además tu también estás en la edad de comenzar a manchar la cama. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que comienzas a desarrollarte y eso es sólo el principio.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté preocupada. Era injusto que Jasper supiera lo que le iba a pasar a mi cuerpo antes que yo, me hacía sentir inútil e ignorante.

-Deberías preguntarle a mamá cuando venga, ya deberías saber.

Hice un pequeño puchero antes de que él fuera de vuelta al ático. No entendía casi nada y a la noche mis dudas se incrementaron aún más. Era la única que a las doce de la noche no podía dormir así que había decidido leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por segunda vez.

Mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura, Jasper comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a susurrar mi nombre mientras dormía. Le miré preocupada antes de acercarme a su lado de la cama y arrodillarme junto a él.

-Jazz, Jasper despierta- susurré empujándolo suavemente algunas veces. Cuando abrió los ojos me miró con sus mejillas rojas y algo enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla- respondí mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa- y estabas soñando conmigo ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué soñabas conmigo?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no? Si sueñas conmigo tengo derecho a saber de que se trata.

\- Déjame dormir ¿quieres? Tengo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que llegara la abuela pude ver que otra vez estaban las pequeñas manchas en el lado donde dormía Jasper. Sin embargo, no las lavé ya que él había dicho que se ocuparía de lavar las sábanas de su cama de ahora en adelante.

Mientras terminaba de servir la mesa para desayunar, mamá entró a nuestra habitación con una caja en sus manos. Le hizo una ceña a Jasper quien tomó de la mano a los gemelos y se los llevó al ático. Yo me quedé ahí mirándola sorprendida.

-Hija, hoy vamos a tener una conversación de mujer a mujer.

Me tomó de la mano y se sentó conmigo en mi cama mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente. En las películas había visto que cuando hay una conversación de mujer a mujer es antes de la boda de la protagonista, pero pensé que mamá se había equivocado ya que yo no iba a casarme con nadie.

-No sé como empezar- murmuró ella con una sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo no venía y tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle-, pero supongo que sabes que tu cuerpo está cambiando: te crecerán los senos , tus caderas serán un poco más anchas, entre otras cosas. Pero de lo que quiero hablarte es que dentro de muy poco tiempo llegará un día en el que comenzarás a sangrar y no será por ninguna herida o golpe.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté preocupada ante la mención de la palabra "sangre"

-Es el cambio definitivo que tendrás de niña a mujer.

-Pero yo no quiero sangrar-murmuré frunciendo el ceño-. Además ¿qué tiene que ver la sangre con el ser mujer?

-Es un sangrado que dura entre tres a cinco días cada mes hasta que tengas casi 50 y es, más que nada, para indicar que tu útero está preparado para que venga algo así como un huevo que luego se convertirá en un bebé... En esta caja está todo lo que necesitas para esos días- comentó pasándome la caja de color blanco- y hay un brasier para que puedas cubrir tus pechos un poco mejor.

-Mamá, deberías devolver estas cosas a la tienda- comenté con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Mi profesora de ballet dice que las bailarinas deben evitar tener hijos y yo no quiero embarazarme nunca así que eso de la sangre no va a pasarme.

-Es independiente a lo que quieras hacer a futuro, además cuando te enamores del hombre correcto querrás darle hijos.

-¿Duele mucho sangrar?

-Un poco, es decir, a veces no se siente pero cuando duele es como un calambre.

-¡Que injusto!-exclamé un tanto ofuscada con la naturaleza-... ¿Jasper para convertirse en hombre también tiene que sangrar o sufrir algo doloroso?

-Él tendrá que aprender a controlar y dominar otras cosas, pero de eso hablaremos después.

-¿Tendrá que aprender a besar?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sí, entre otras cosas.

Mamá me dio un abrazo antes de comenzar a cepillar mi largo cabello negro. Fue un momento muy dulce, ya que hace mucho tiempo no sentía el amor de mi madre de una forma tan clara y tangible. Sin embargo, en cuanto los gemelos y Jasper bajaron del ático mamá decidió darnos un beso en la frente a cada uno e irse dejándome con los extraños regalos sobre mi regazo.


	12. Chapter 13

**Capítulo doce**

Los días pasaban y poco a poco el ático comenzaba a ser más agradable, ya no hacía tanto frío y lentamente al fin llegó la primavera y con eso mi cumpleaños. Tener trece años es complejo, quiero decir, es lindo saber que me estoy convirtiendo en mujer, pero hay sentimientos en mí que son demasiado intensos y que no sé muy bien como controlar: por una parte siento que quiero mucho a Jasper, tanto que me gustaría estar con él durante todo el día, pero por otro lado siento celos horribles en cuanto él comienza a ver con admiración a alguna actriz bonita de la televisión. Sé que debo compartirlo, sin embargo, por alguna razón quiero que su atención sea sólo mía.

-¡Ya hemos leído todos los libros!-comentó un día cuando habíamos subido al ático a revisar nuestra pequeña biblioteca.

-Podríamos leer a Shakespeare otra vez- dije entusiasmada.

-No me gusta leer a ese tipo.

Le miré como si hubiese dicho una ofensa horrible, ya que me encantaban las obras llenas de pasión y amores imposibles que esos libros me contaban. Me sentía algo ansiosa ante la idea de lo bonito que sería encontrar el amor, debo reconocer que lo único que quería era vivir mi propia historia romántica llena de besos, promesas y algunas lágrimas, pero era consciente que encerrada en aquella habitación nadie se enamoraría de mí ni me rescataría del infierno.

-¡Podríamos enseñar a los gemelos a leer y escribir!- exclamé aplaudiendo ante mi brillante idea- Así tendrían otra entretención y les salvaríamos del vicio de la televisión y de quedar ciegos.

Jazz dijo que era una buena idea y con toda nuestra determinación fuimos en busca de los pequeños que veían la película de la Blanca Nieves.

-¡Venimos a enseñarles a leer y escribir!-dijo Jasper apagando el preciado aparato.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros no queremos leer ni escribir!-exclamó Cynthia cruzándose de brazos- ¡Queremos ver televisión!

-Nada de eso señorita-exclamé tomando a Peter de la mano antes de que decidiera morderme-¡Ambos van a aprender, les guste o no!

Debo decir que literalmente subimos a los gemelos a rastras por las escaleras. Jasper había decidido cargar a Cynthia como si fuese un costal de patatas mientras yo intentaba arrastrar a Peter quien no dejaba de morderme las manos y pisarme. Debo decir que jamás dos aspirantes a maestros habían tenido a alumnos tan poco dispuestos a aprender, sin embargo, conseguimos captar su esquiva atención mediante amenazas, chantajes y juegos divertidos. Jazz le dio a ambos un viejo cuaderno de copias para que aprendieran a escribir las vocales como primera lección del día.

Jasper y yo no teníamos más alumnos que nuestros gemelos, pero estábamos convencidos de que aprendían muy rápido para su edad, incluso Peter había aprendido a tocar un viejo acordeón de forma casi autónoma. Me sentía muy orgullosa de ellos, sobre todo cuando pudieron escribir su primera carta a mamá:

 _Mamá_

 _Te queremos mucho y por favor trae más dulces_

 _Con amor_

 _Cynthia y Peter_

Sin embargo, mamá no trajo nunca los dulces y venía tan pocas veces que muy pronto los gemelos se olvidaron de escribirle otra carta. Podía decir que los gemelos nos querían, lo notaba cuando Jazz y yo les contábamos cuentos o cuando nos miraban con sus grandes ojos azules o cuando nos abrazaban cada día después de arroparlos a la hora de dormir.

Un día estaba recostada sobre el colchón que estaba frente al dibujo de la torre eiffel, era el segundo mes que me llegaba aquella maldición de la Naturaleza llamada menstruación y estaba harta de los dolores que la acompañaban, con decir que no había comido prácticamente nada. Jasper estaba a mi lado, su mejilla descansaba sobre mi cabeza mientras una de sus manos estaba sobre mi vientre.

-¿No te da asco?-pregunté

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que me está pasando-respondí hablando de mi periodo menstrual-. Yo lo odio, son horribles los dolores, la sangre, mi mal humor. No me gusta pasar por esto.

-No, no me da asco- Jazz me miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo le estrechaba entre mis brazos-. Supongo que es lo normal para que te conviertas en mujer y aunque te duele debes pensar que es un sacrificio que vale la pena... No creas que siempre soy optimista, quiero decir, tú tienes a mamá para preguntar tus dudas, pero yo estoy solo en esto del desarrollo y también debo pasar por cosas que me asustan y por las tentaciones

Sabía que se refería a los ya frecuentes sueños en los que susurraba mi nombre y a las pequeñas manchas que aparecían en su cama. Sin embargo, creo que él entiende lo que significan y también espero poder entenderlo algún día.

-Jazz ¿Aún crees en ella?- decidí proceder con cautela ya que no quería hacerlo enfadar- ¿No te causa duda que nos tenga encerrados aquí por tanto tiempo? Quiero decir, sé que tiene dinero: las pulseras, los anillos y collares no son falsos como nos ha dicho siempre. Deben ser bastante caros...

Jasper se alejó de mí un momento en cuanto nombré a mamá, su diosa de todas las perfecciones femeninas, pero no tardó en volver a abrazarme y besar mi frente. Pude sentir unas ligeras mariposas en el estómago apenas sus labios tocaron mi piel.

-Confío en ella porque es nuestra única esperanza, además papá siempre decía que las cosas suceden por algo- otra vez volvía a ser mi Jasper lleno de esperanza y optimismo- y estoy seguro que pronto tendremos nuestra merecida recompensa.

Muy pronto la primavera se convirtió en verano llegando así el mes de junio en el que se cumplió un año desde que estábamos encerrados en el ático. Un año completo sin salir ni ver la luz del sol y al parecer el tiempo seguiría corriendo de forma inexorable.

* * *

Otro año pasó de forma casi similar al primero. La pared que servía de calendario estaba casi repleta de cruces rojas, pero era un medio bastante preciso con el que determinar los días y meses que iban pasando. Mi cuenta nunca fallaba, además con la televisión el paso de los días y las semanas se volvió aún más exacto.

Jasper aún continuaba viendo revistas de chicas muy guapas, pero ahora también se dedicaba a leer un libro de medicina que mamá le había traído en su última visita. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba aún más a pulir mi técnica en ballet y a enseñar a Cynthia a peinarse y convertirse poco a poco en una niña algo más femenina. Sabía que muchas veces mi hermano mayor descuidaba la lectura de su libro para verme ensayar y era en esos momentos en que le ofrecía bailar conmigo.

Una de las inusuales veces que aceptó, no pude evitar sonreír porque me sentía orgullosa de mi trabajo como profesora de danza. Ahora baila el vals de forma perfecta e incluso puede mantener el contacto visual conmigo sin perder la coordinación.

-Debería enseñarte ahora a bailar rock and roll - susurré cerca de su oído mientras bailábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestras mejillas se tocaban en todo momento-, es lo que está de moda y es increíble que aún no sepas ¿qué será de ti cuando tengas novia?

-Puede ser...-le sentí sonreír por un momento lo que me causó una felicidad verdadera-, pero debes prometer que siempre bailarás conmigo.

Nos alejamos un momento mientras él me tomaba de las manos para mirarme a los ojos esperando una posible respuesta.

-¡Claro que bailaré siempre contigo!-respondí con una sonrisa- Siempre te concederé el primer baile para todas las fiestas a las que vayamos ¿está bien?

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

Por supuesto en medio de nuestro forcejeo, me caí al suelo y mientras él se posicionaba sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas en el cuello pude sentir el sonido del género al romperse. Miré mi ropa y pude ver que las medias rosas que usaba para ensayar ballet se habían roto un poco a la altura del muslo en cuanto doblé una de mis rodillas. Jasper me miró a los ojos conteniendo la risa.

-¡Ves lo que haces!-exclamé fingiendo estar enfadada mientras él se quitaba de encima y se sentaba a mi lado- ¡Ahora tendré que esperar a que mamá vuelva para pedirle ropa nueva!

-No es mi culpa que todo te quede pequeño y que hayas crecido como la mala hierba... creo que era mejor jugar contigo cuando eras más pequeña.- se río de mí antes de acariciar mi mejilla e irse a leer su libro de medicina.

La verdad era que estaba a punto de cumplir quince años y nunca había visto mi cuerpo desnudo. No sé si es cierto que he crecido o es sólo una broma de mi hermano, además nunca he visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda: las revistas de Jasper sólo tienen mujeres en traje de baño y las esculturas de mármol no muestran detalles. Por eso un día esperé a que Jazz se llevara a los gemelos a jugar al ático para tener la habitación solo para mí y poder desnudarme por completo.

En cuanto me quité toda la ropa comencé a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, a girar para admirar cada lado de mi cuerpo ¡Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado desde que llegué a esta casa por primera vez! Mis senos se habían redondeado aún más, podía notar que mis piernas habían cambiado al igual que mi rostro, mi cabello y las nuevas curvas que definían mi cuerpo ya casi convertido en el de una mujer. No perdí ningún tipo de detalle de mi reflejo cuando me decidí a realizar algunas posturas de ballet.

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien me estuviese mirando por eso decidí girarme lentamente para encontrarme con que Jasper estaba mirándome desde un rincón oscuro de nuestra habitación. Había bajado en completo silencio desde el ático y ahora sólo esperaba de todo corazón que no me haya visto hacer aquellas poses tan ridículas frente al espejo.

Sus ojos azules me miraban de forma intensa mientras yo estaba congelada en mi lugar. No sabía que hacer, ya que si intentaba taparme él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para reírse de mí, además le estaría privando de ver algo que sus ojos estaban hambrientos por contemplar. Sus ojos bajaron de mi rostro ruborizado y avergonzado a mis pechos y luego siguieron más abajo hasta llegar a mis pies para volver a subir lentamente. Incluso comenzó a mirar la parte de mi cuerpo que se reflejaba en ese momento por el espejo.

-Jazz, por favor vete- pareció no oírme, ya que seguía mirándome de igual manera. Sólo me quedó suplicarle con los ojos que por favor se fuera, aunque él parecía no querer obedecer mi muda suplica.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora mientras por fin pude moverme y tomar mi vestido.

-No , no- murmuró él con voz ronca en cuanto tomé el delgado género con mis manos.

-No deberías...- aún seguía nerviosa y la voz apenas salía como un débil murmullo de mi boca.

-Sé que no debería mirarte - comenzó en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron- , pero estás tan guapa ¿Cómo te haz vuelto tan guapa, si estaba yo aquí y no me di cuenta?

Me quedé en silencio ¿qué se supone que debes contestar ante esa pregunta? Salí de aquel momento de espasmo en cuanto la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar. Me puse rápidamente el vestido, pero mis dedos no reaccionaban por lo que no podía abrochar los botones delanteros que cerrarían mi vestido. Jasper corrió a ayudarme, pero juntos no podíamos abrochar nada y ya era demasiado tarde. En ese momento sentí que estaba en alguna pesadilla ya que la abuela estaba en la habitación, yo tenía el vestido abierto y sus ojos alarmados contemplaban mi magnífica desnudez mientras asustada intentaba poder vestirme.

* * *

 **hola este cap es más corto y he decidido actualizar hoy porque mañana debo salir y el fin de semana hay que estudiar. Me quedan solo cinco horribles semanas de clase y estoy estresada con tantos trabajos y bueno igual el capitulo es cortito pero importante ¿Qué les pareció? Espero su opinión y gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Capítulo trece**

En cuanto pude cerrar mi vestido los ojos de la abuela comenzaron a mirarme desdeñosos, furiosos y estaba segura que iba a aplicar contra mí algún terrible castigo. No me había azotado nunca, pero una vez quiso que Jazz lo hiciera cuando se me cayó un poco de leche al suelo. Por supuesto mi hermano no me hizo nada y en consecuencia me encerró por dos días enteros en el cuarto de baño y trajo leche en mal estado para castigar a Jasper y a los gemelos.

-Estabas desnuda y haz permitido que tu hermano te haya visto-comenzó la mujer agarrando con fuerza mi brazo-... ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuántas veces haz permitido a tu hermano que use tu cuerpo?!

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!-exclamó Jasper a mi lado tomando mi mano.

Nada...

Nada...

La palabra quedó flotando en la habitación como una maldición porque para nuestra desgracia la abuela pensaba que estábamos haciéndolo todo.

-De seguro piensas que eres muy bonita ¿verdad?-su sonrisa era maligna y me asustaba de sobremanera. Una mujer como ella no sonríe por nada bueno- Con tu cabello largo, tus ojos azules y las nuevas curvas juveniles que ostentas con seguridad y orgullo... Veremos si sigues pensando que eres bella en cuanto corte todo tu largo y precioso cabello.

La abuela tomó de una cómoda unas tijeras y se acercó a mí dispuesta a cortar mi cabello. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, sin lugar a dudas mi pelo era demasiado valioso: pasaba horas enteras peinándolo o rizándolo con algunos trapos viejos que había encontrado en el ático. Incluso antes de llegar a esta casa había jurado que lo mantendría siempre largo, ya que papá muchas veces había dicho que le gustaba que las niñas pequeñas tuvieran el cabello largo.

Sin embargo, antes de que la abuela pudiese cortar un solo mechón de mi pelo Jasper la empujó lejos de mí con el odio tiñendo sus ojos.

-¡No va a cortar un solo pelo de Alice!-exclamó muy enfadado mientras se posicionaba delante de mí para defenderme de algún posible ataque- No permitiré que le haga daño, si quiere puede azotarme a mí ya que después de todo fui yo quien se quedó mirándola.

-El cabello o no comen por una semana- la abuela seguía sonriendo, divertida ante la triste situación que ponía sobre mis hombros- y me parece que serás tú el que corte el pelo a tu hermana. Hasta que no cortes su pelo al rape no comerán absolutamente nada.

-¡Es injusto!-exclamé suplicando con mi mirada- Jasper no sabía que estaba desnuda cuando bajó del ático y los gemelos no han hecho nada malo, al menos traiga algo de comida para los niños.

-Hasta que no te vea sin ese cabello que tanto quieres ninguno comerá y no me importa si se mueren de hambre...

La abuela salió de nuestra habitación dejándonos en un profundo estado de desolación ¿Qué iba a ser de Cynthia y Peter sin comida? ¿qué iba a ser de mí sin mi cabello? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? Era injusto que supiera lo mucho que me gustaba mi pelo, tan suave, femenino y aromático. Lo único que quería era llorar por lo que Jasper pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y me sonrió un momento.

-No te preocupes Ali-comentó antes de besar mi frente con tanto optimismo que aumentaron mis ganas de llorar-, no te cortaré el cabello y haremos que la vieja esa nos traiga comida ya que no le conviene matarnos de hambre. Además, aún nos queda una caja de galletas, algo de queso y la comida de hoy: si lo administramos bien, podremos sobrevivir a la perfección.

Asentí una sola vez aferrándome a aquella única esperanza. No comíamos mucho y ese día comimos bastante poco, ya que debíamos cuidar la leche y los escasos recursos para nuestros gemelos. Ellos eran la prioridad ya que Jasper y yo podríamos soportar más tiempo sin comer.

Durante la noche, sólo tuve horribles pesadillas en las que caminaba completamente sola por la oscuridad de un bosque lleno de altos árboles, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de mamá, llamándome a un pequeño claro en el que acercó sus manos a mi cuello para ahogarme con fuerza. Quería hacerme callar para no impedir que recibiera su amada herencia. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" era lo único que me decía mientras la vida se alejaba de mi cuerpo lentamente.

Desperté sintiendo la cabeza más pesada de lo normal y cuando llevé mis manos a mi cabello le sentí pegajoso y mal oliente con una sustancia negra, asquerosa, que nunca antes había tenido en las manos. El grito de horror que salió de mi garganta despertó a todos mis hermanos mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Jasper se levantó de inmediato para verme sumida en el pánico.

-Oh, Alice-susurró mirándome con sorpresa antes de abrazarme de un modo protector-, sólo cálmate ¿está bien? No es bueno que los gemelos te vean llorar, ya están muy asustados y no es el momento de un ataque de pánico. Confía en mí ¿vale? Yo te quitaré el alquitrán del pelo y serás tan bonita como antes.

Me giré para mirarle a los ojos pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que prácticamente podía respirar su aliento, le miré con timidez mientras sus manos aún rodeaban mi cuerpo.

-¿Piensas que soy bonita?-pregunté con algo de temor por aquella respuesta.

-Sí-respondió él bajando la mirada-, eres muy bonita, pero no está bien pensar en una hermana de esa manera.

Se levantó antes de que pudiera decirle que él también me parecía muy atractivo y que quería dejarme llevar por aquel nuevo y dulce sentimiento. Jasper, mi Jasper caminó lentamente al cuarto de baño para juntar en la tina agua caliente. Me indicó que me quedara con mi camisa de dormir para taparme el cuerpo y que me sumergiera en el agua para que él intentara sacarme la porquería del pelo.

Durante horas Jasper lavó mi cabello con champú y algunas combinaciones químicas que había hecho en el ático con un juego de química avanzado que le regaló mamá. Estaba convencido de que podría quitar el alquitrán de mi pelo sin dañarlo demasiado, pero yo ya había perdido las esperanzas. Además, la vieja bruja no me había dejado ni un solo mechón de cabello limpio, lo que dificultaba aún más mi situación. Sentía que un chicle gigante se había instalado en mi pelo y no quería dejarlo ir.

-Es inútil- dije abrazando mis rodillas sintiéndome desolada- , tendrás que usar las tijeras ¡Nada funciona y ya estoy cansada!

-No te desanimes- Jasper apretó mis hombros un momento para darme ánimos mientras en mí crecían las ganas de llorar-, un ungüento más y usaré las tijeras ¿está bien?

No me cree muchas esperanzas y tal y como había pasado con los ungüentos anteriores, los dedos de Jasper salieron negros y con un poco de mi pegajoso cabello ¡Eso es todo! Me levanté furiosa de la tina sin importar que Jazz me miró un momento algo turbado mientras me dirigía a la habitación en busca de las tijeras.

-Lo siento mucho Ali- susurró él con lágrimas en los ojos antes de cortar un primer mechón de cabello.

Ver mi largo cabello negro caer al suelo era horrible, pero fue aun peor cuando me miré al espejo y vi que Jazz sólo había podido hacerme un corte bastante irregular que apenas llegaba a mi barbilla. Quería que mamá hiciera algo, pero ya llevaba casi dos meses sin ir a visitarnos y comenzaba a odiarla por eso.

Aquella noche me dormí entre los brazos de Jasper, llorando y muy asustada. Él sólo me miraba con ternura acariciando lentamente las hebras de mi ahora cabello corto. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente le vi con la misma ropa del día anterior, sentado en la silla mecedora y cubriendo la entrada del cuarto para evitar que la abuela me hiciera daño.

En mi pecho sentí una extraña calidez ya que incluso dormido Jazz piensa en protegerme. Le miré enternecida hasta que sus ojos soñolientos se encontraron con los míos.

-Hola- murmuró después de bostezar un poco.

-No puedes quedarte despierto toda la noche ni mucho menos dormir en esa silla.

-Debo cuidarte- explicó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-, no quiero que la abuela te haga algo mientras duermes.

-No podrás cerrarle el paso para siempre, además necesitamos que nos traiga comida.

Sin embargo, la abuela no se apareció en todo el día y nos dejó sin comida. Por suerte teníamos algunas reservas, pero con el paso de los días las pocas galletas que nos quedaban se acabaron y al poco tiempo el queso que había en las trampas de ratones lo terminamos comiendo nosotros.

Sentir hambre es terrible, pero ver a los gemelos llorar y suplicar porque le diésemos algo de comida me partía el alma y creó heridas que me acompañarían durante toda la vida. Pasaron dos semanas desde que me corté el cabello y la abuela no regresaba, lo único que podíamos hacer era beber agua y acostarnos con los estómagos vacíos.

-Alice, por favor- suplicaba Cynthia con lágrimas en sus mejillas-, tengo hambre. Dame algo de comer y prometo que nunca más diré que eres mala.

-Duerme mi pequeña- susurré besando su mejilla antes de obligarla a beber agua. No podía hacer nada más por ella ya que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para jugar y distraerla del fantasma del hambre-, ya verás que en los sueños la vida es mucho más bella.

Pasábamos gran parte del día durmiendo, presos de la debilidad y la fatiga. Un día mientras miraba hacia la cama en que dormía Jasper, él se levantó y tomando su navaja se hizo un corte horizontal en la muñeca. Acercó su herida sangrante a la boca de Peter y le dio de beber un poco de su sangre, luego se acercó a Cynthia e hizo lo mismo. Era curioso ver como los niños que odiaban la comida de la abuela, ahora aceptaban beber la sangre de su hermano.

Cuando Jazz se sentó junto a mí en mi lado de mi cama me contempló durante un largo momento y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Se miró la herida en el brazo que ahora no sangraba tanto y tomó nuevamente la navaja dispuesto a hacerse un nuevo corte para nutrirme con su sangre.

-¡No!- exclamé tomando su navaja y tirándola al suelo.

-Necesitas ganar fuerzas- susurró junto a mí- y la sangre tiene proteínas que te ayudarán a sentirte mejor.

-¡No me importa!- sollocé - No quiero debilitarte aún más, encontraremos otro modo para sobrevivir.

-Iba a ver si había algo en las trampas de ratones- besó mi mejilla antes de acercarse a mi oído-. No quiero obligarte a comer ratones, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de buscar comida.

Jasper subió al ático y regresó con los cuerpos de cuatro ratones muertos. Un tanto más alejado comenzó a destriparlos y sacar sus intestinos, estómagos, corazones y otros órganos en miniatura. No me emocionaba mucho la idea de que esos animales tan asquerosos y repugnantes fuesen a ser mi próxima comida, pero tenía mucha hambre y aunque era una idea horrible necesitaba comer algo por los gemelos. Teníamos que huir y Jasper vio aquella determinación en mis ojos porque antes de terminar de limpiar nuestra cena, asintió una sola vez dándome a entender que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-Listo-dijo sentándose a la mesa. Dudé un poco, pero decidí acompañarle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban-, estoy seguro que con algo de sal no saben tan mal, además he sacado todas las cosas feas y dejé sólo lo que se puede comer.

-Lo siento- podía sentir el nudo en mi garganta-, pero no puedo. Tengo hambre, pero me da asco la idea de comer ratas.

-Por favor Ali- me tomó las manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos-, hazlo por mí. No soportaría la idea de perderte y si no tienes las fuerzas suficientes ¿cómo vas a bailar en el futuro? No puedo salvar a los gemelos sin ti y si decides no comer, entonces yo tampoco comeré aunque esté muriendo de hambre.

Miré a nuestros gemelos, tan pequeños e inocentes. Si bien Jazz y yo nos habíamos convertido casi en adultos, los niños apenas habían crecido algunos centímetros y me llenaba de dolor pensar que habían venido a este mundo para morir de hambre encerrados en un ático. Pensando en ellos y en que necesitaba tener fuerza para escapar, tomé una de las dos ratas que me correspondían y cuando estaba a punto de morder su cruda carne, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

La abuela traía la cesta llena de comida e incluso, como novedad había cuatro donuts con azúcar. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente para recibir nuestra tan anhelada comida y ver de cerca aquellos dulces que por fin traían algo de alegría a nuestras vidas. Tomé la primera dona y se la pasé a Jasper mientras la abuela ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarnos.

-Yo que tú no me comería eso- susurró ella antes de mirarme por un segundo y luego cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Jasper y yo nos apresuramos en dar cucharadas de sopa a los gemelos. Los pobres niños estaban tan débiles que apenas abrían sus grandes ojos. Estaba claro que a mamá ya no le importaba lo que nos estaba pasando y desde ese momento Jazz y yo nos convertimos de verdad en los padres de los gemelos, ya no era un juego. Esos pequeños eran nuestra responsabilidad y dolía mucho saber que, al parecer, mamá nos había dejado de querer ahora de forma definitiva...

* * *

 **Hola n.n espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario todo es bienvenido y bueno, espero volver pronto c:**


	14. Chapter 15

**Capítulo catorce**

Jasper estaba muy triste , lo podía notar por sus ojos y porque con el paso de los días se había convertido en una mala copia mía. La culpa de eso era de mamá porque no venía a vernos y no había que ser muy inteligentes para saber que no nos quiere. Eso duele y mucho, no quiero imaginar lo mucho que debe sufrir Jazz por esto, ya que él confiaba de forma ciega en mamá e incluso creo que la quería mucho más que a mí.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la abuela volvió a traernos comida él quitó la fotografía de mamá que tenía junto a su cama. Se comportaba un poco más silencioso que antes y algunas veces por las noches podía verlo derramar algunas lágrimas en completo silencio. Con el paso de los días pudo recuperar su buen humor y su optimismo lo que servía para llenarnos a todos de una nueva esperanza.

Una noche de agosto hacía calor y nuestra habitación se convierte en el verdadero infierno cuando sube algunos grados la temperatura.

-Hace calor- susurró Jasper a mi oído tomándome por sorpresa. Estaba algo ofuscada ya que él me había ganado en Monopoly y tuve que darle mi dona con azúcar, en consecuencia después de cenar me recosté sobre mi cama para hojear una revista. La abuela cada día nos traía cuatro donas con azúcar y las guardábamos todas para la cena- ¿Quieres ir a nadar?

-Estás loco-respondí sin siquiera mirarle- ¿dónde planeas ir a nadar? ¿en la bañera?

-Una vez le oí a mamá decir que cerca de aquí hay un lago, podríamos atar una cuerda a una de las chimeneas y bajar sin que nadie nos vea- sus ojos resplandecían llenos de esperanza mientras yo dejaba de lado mi revista-. De seguro fuera no hace tanto calor como aquí.

-¿Qué pasa con los gemelos?- pregunté viendo a Cynthia dormida muy abrazada a mí- Si se despiertan en medio de la noche y no nos ven aquí se asustarán mucho.

-Nunca se despiertan en la noche, ni siquiera para ir al baño: por algo Peter se orina en la cama.

Jasper estuvo casi media hora convenciéndome para acompañarlo al lago y de alguna forma después de aquel intento los dos estábamos en el techo inferior atando una larga soga a la chimenea más cercana. Mi hermano fue el primero en iniciar el descenso, mientras yo observaba atenta para poder imitarle luego. Sin lugar a dudas lo que estábamos haciendo era muy peligroso, una caída de aquella altura terminaría por matarnos y no estaba en mis planes dejar a dos niños de seis años viviendo solos con la horrible presencia de nuestra abuela.

Cuando llegó mi turno de usar la cuerda estaba muy asustada y nerviosa. No quería pensar en lo que me pasaría si es que me caía y en lo mucho que castigaría la abuela a mi hermano por semejante falta. Me dije que no debía mirar abajo y que debía estar tranquila, sin embargo, podía sentir la emoción crecer en mi pecho: por primera vez en dos años estaba abandonando el ático e iba a volver a ver las maravillas que ofrece el mundo exterior para las personas libres.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Jasper abrazándome en cuanto mis pies tocaron el pasto del patio- ¡Haz bajado mucho mejor que yo!

Él tomó mi mano y comenzamos a correr hacia un camino que se encontraba entre unos árboles. Por primera vez estábamos abandonando los territorios de la mansión para internarnos en un bosque desconocido. Me encantaba la idea de poder volver a sentir el viento frío sobre mi piel y ver la luna junto a las estrellas. Me hubiese encantado poder llevar a los gemelos con nosotros, pero era demasiado tarde y los niños harían mucho ruido.

Después de algunos minutos pudimos llegar a la orilla de un lago de aguas profundas. Creo que fue un verdadero milagro encontrarlo, ya que pensé que estábamos caminando en vano y que pronto tendríamos que volver al ático antes de internarnos en el bosque más de la cuenta.

-¿Nos bañaremos desnudos? - preguntó Jasper mirándome de una forma extraña.

-¡No!-exclamé de inmediato frunciendo el ceño- Nadaremos con la ropa interior.

Aquello era un problema para mí, ya que el único brasier que tenía estaba en el cuarto de baño porque debía lavarlo y en aquel momento sólo estaba usando mi camisa para dormir, pero me dije que no debía preocuparme por ello ya que mi hermano tampoco llevaba mucha ropa encima: sólo usaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco a modo de pijama y eso era suficiente para él.

El agua era muy fría, pero me sentía muy cómoda jugando con Jasper. Era como retroceder el tiempo a una infancia feliz, aunque sentía que entre nosotros iba creciendo una proximidad diferente a la que teníamos antes de ser encerrados en el ático. Nadamos, jugamos y nos salpicamos agua hasta que una suave brisa nos obligó a salir del lago para recostarnos a la orilla sobre la hierba.

Sobre nuestras cabezas las luciérnagas brillaban con su luz propia ofreciéndonos un maravilloso espectáculo . La ropa se nos pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, por lo que pude ver el montículo de la masculinidad de Jasper hinchándose entre sus muslos. Había algo en los muslos fuertes y bien formados de los hombres que me excitaba, sin embargo, me obligué a apartar la vista para observar su bello rostro. Él también me miraba a los ojos y parecía que éramos incapaces de apartar la vista el uno del otro.

En mi mente no podía evitar pensar en el amor y en que estaba en la edad de recibir mi primer beso o las primeras cartas de amor, sin embargo, me estaba llenando poco a poco de tristeza ya que mi encierro me privaba de las bonitas experiencias que veía día a día en las películas. Por alguna razón mientras miraba los ojos de Jasper sentía que un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago aceleraba mi respiración de forma impertinente.

-Jazz ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunté de forma casi impulsiva.

-No soy un experto en el tema- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero recuerdo que en el colegio cuando veía a una chica bonita me sentía enamorado hasta que hablaba con ella y resultaba ser bastante tonta por lo que el sentimiento se desvanecía.

-¿Tú piensas que soy tonta?

-Claro que no- rozó suavemente mi brazo desnudo con la yema de sus dedos-, eres inteligente en otras cosas por ejemplo eres buena bailando y actuando, además cantas siempre que estás de buen humor, aunque aquellas ocasiones son demasiado escasas para mi gusto.

-¿Dónde crees que está mamá?- dije después de unos minutos de silencio. Pude ver que aquella pregunta le hacía daño, ya que apartó sus ojos de los míos casi de inmediato.

-Tal vez está enferma.

-Mamá nunca se enferma- susurré conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Entonces debe estar de viaje por orden del abuelo.

-Si es así ¿por qué no se fue a despedir de nosotros?- no quería discutir, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que estaba pensando desde que mamá dejó de visitarnos hace casi cinco meses- Yo jamás podría hacer lo que ella nos hace: no sería capaz de encerrar a mis cuatro hijos en una habitación por tanto tiempo ni les dejaría solos de la noche a la mañana.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé donde está mamá!-exclamó Jasper ofuscado mientras que su voz reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No sabía que hacer para aliviarle aquel terrible sufrimiento que yo misma estaba sintiendo. Me dije que sería tan fácil huir en aquel momento, escapar juntos a cualquier lugar en el que hubiese un poco más de esperanza y felicidad para nosotros.

-Jazz- murmuré después de unos segundos para cambiar de tema-, en las películas los chicos de tu edad comienzan a salir con chicas ¿sabrías que hacer si es que tuvieses una cita?

-¡Claro!- respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- He visto muchas películas y ya sé que hacer o decir en esos momentos.

-Pero ver no es lo mismo que hacer.

-Al menos da una idea general al respecto- frunció el ceño antes de mirarme con curiosidad-... de todas formas tú aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en salir con chicos.

-Leí en una revista de psicología que las chicas de mi edad en realidad tienen un año más que los chicos de tu edad.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos- Tú no saldrás con nadie hasta que tengas 40 años y eso si es que yo lo permito.

-¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente bonita como para enamorar a un hombre?

-Eres bonita de sobra- susurró con algo de pesar en su voz.

Nos quedamos tendidos sobre la hierba hasta que unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros. Me senté de inmediato pensando que tal vez podría ser la abuela, pero sonreí de inmediato cuando vi a un ciervo con sus cuernos grandes y hermosos. El bello animal nos miraba con curiosidad mientras me decidía a tomar una rama con algunas bayas silvestres.

-Ten cuidado- me previno Jasper mientras me acercaba a nuestro nuevo amigo-, puede ser peligroso.

-No me hará nada- dije convencida en cuanto el ciervo recibió la comida que le ofrecía-, es un animal inteligente y sabe que no quiero hacerle daño.

Decidimos volver después de casi media hora más de juegos y bromas. Estaba contenta porque Jasper me hubiese convencido de bajar, ya que gracias a eso me había llenado de una nueva esperanza.

* * *

Días después mientras yo me dedicaba a revisar una revista en busca de imágenes Jasper había descorrido las cortinas de la habitación y se apoyaba en la ventana para mirar la lluvia de afuera. Me asusté en cuanto le vi ya que alguno de los sirvientes o algún vecino podrían verlo, sin embargo, él permanecía mirando como si aquello no le preocupase en lo más mínimo.

-Podríamos escapar- susurré mientras recortaba la fotografía de un bonito vestido de color cielo- como lo hicimos la otra noche y llevar a los gemelos en nuestras espaldas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- me contestó sin siquiera mirarme- Si escapamos no puedo evitar pensar que no podré convertirme en médico ya que tendría que trabajar para mantenerte a ti y a los niños- río con algo de ironía-. Todo un padre de familia a los diecisiete años.

-Podrías ser médico de todas formas- murmuré intentando ser optimista aunque sin muchos resultados-, yo también podría trabajar y juntar el dinero suficiente para que vayas a la universidad. Serás médico Jasper, te lo juro.

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó apretando con fuerzas las gruesas cortinas- ¿Dónde planeas trabajar? ¿Cantando y bailando en un cabaret? ¡No seas ridícula! Debemos esperar a que mamá reciba su herencia para que pueda convertirme en médico.

-¡Ninguna suma de dinero vale por lo que estamos pasando!-exclamé exasperada.

Jasper siguió mirando la lluvia que caía por la ventana hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a nuestra abuela. Esquivé rápidamente su mirada mientras ella miraba furiosa a mi hermano mayor. Los gemelos rápidamente se subieron a mi cama y se acurrucaron junto a mí asustados de aquel ser grande y cruel.

-¡Muchacho apártate de la ventana!- gritó mi abuela furiosa- Alguien podría verte.

-¡No me llamo "muchacho"! - exclamó mi hermano dándose la vuelta para mirar con tanto odio a nuestra abuela que me dio miedo- Mi nombre es Jasper. Puede decirlo ¿verdad? O es tan inútil que ni siquiera puede memorizar el nombre de sus nietos.

-¡Suficiente! - gritó la abuela tomando un cinturón que estaba en uno de los pantalones de mi hermano- ¡Quítate la camisa ahora y ve al cuarto de baño!

-¡Alice vete al ático!- dijo Jasper mientras yo permanecía en mi cama como congelada.

La abuela obligó a Jasper a quitarse su camisa y apoyarse sobre la bañera. Mientras abrazaba a los gemelos pude sentir el dolor en mi alma: Jazz y yo nos hemos hecho muy unidos durante el último año, es como si fuésemos uno solo y ambos estábamos sufriendo en aquel momento

-Por favor- susurró Peter llorando junto a mi cuello- , haz que deje de pegarle a Jasper.

El ruido de los latigazos desgarrando la piel de Jasper era espantoso, cruel y rápido. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera gritaba , se mantenía en silencio de una forma heroica. Entonces, sin poder soportarlo más comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas: quería que alguien me escuchara y fuera a ayudarnos, pero lo único que conseguí fue que la abuela saliera del cuarto de baño con el cinturón de cuero manchado de sangre.

-¡Cállate!- vi sus ojos furiosos y la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue solo un presagio de lo que pasaría después- Ve al cuarto de baño y quítate la ropa... veremos si después de esto te quedan ganas de seguir gritando.

Jasper salió del baño y yo pasé a ocupar su lugar. Pero la abuela no me golpeó con el cinturón si no que lo hizo con una vara de color verde del grosor de su pulgar. El dolor era paralizante y yo nunca he sido tan fuerte y valiente como mi hermano por lo que casi de inmediato comencé a gritar haciendo que la abuela aplicase el doble de su fuerza.

-¡ Usted es un monstruo!- le grité furiosa- ¡ Llegará un día en que pagará todo esto y seré yo la que tenga el látigo en la mano y la que le le dé comida horrible! ¡ Ojo por ojo, vieja de mierda!

En respuesta la abuela me pegó hasta romper la vara sobre mi espalda, incluso podía ver pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo y sobre mis piernas. Cuando por fin se fue me quedé de rodillas sintiendo el terrible dolor de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas de mis hermanos pequeños, entonces todas las fuerzas me abandonaron y el mundo se volvió de un color oscuro.

Creo que nunca podré olvidar lo que sentí cuando desperté y vi a Jasper junto a mí aplicándome un antiséptico. Los gemelos estaban jugando en el ático mientras del tocadiscos salía la suave melodía de El lago de los cisnes. En cuanto mi hermano terminó de curar mis heridas yo comencé a acariciar suavemente la piel de su espalda destruida con mis dedos.

-Lo siento-susurró mientras yo limpiaba un poco sus heridas-, por mi culpa la abuela te ha golpeado a ti también. Ha sido injusto.

-No importa- intenté sonreír pese a que me sentía terriblemente cansada-, me he puesto a gritar como una loca y me ha pegado por eso.

-¿Por qué estabas gritando?

-Estaba muy asustada-mis ojos se llenaron por un momento de lágrimas-, pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Estoy justo aquí.

Jasper se dio la vuelta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos. Nos besamos un momento de forma suave y tímida, mientras él rodeaba mi cuerpo con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Me sentía un tanto extraña entre sus brazos recibiendo un primer beso que superaba con creces mis expectativas y que me hacía sentir prácticamente en el cielo.

Cuando nuestro beso terminó Jasper susurró mi nombre para volver a besar mis labios esta vez con una mayor urgencia y necesidad. Correspondí a su beso cerrando mis ojos y con la pequeña certeza de que comenzaba a sentirme enamorada...

* * *

 **Hola n.n como están? Yo bien algo cansada xddd bueno quise subir este capítulo y no sé decir que tal vez no describí muy bien el beso, pero espero mejorar. Si tienen algo que decir ya sea comentario, sugerencia, sentimiento, etc pueden dejar un review y bueno espero volver pronto c:**


	15. Chapter 16

**Capítulo quince**

Jasper y yo no hablamos acerca de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros la noche de los latigazos. Algunas veces le sorprendía mirándome a hurtadillas, pero cuando me daba cuenta apartaba sus ojos rápidamente y cuando él me descubría mirándolo era yo quien comenzaba a mirar a otro lado. De todas formas me sentía algo herida, aquel había sido mi primer beso y era doloroso saber que sólo fue especial para mí.

Un día estábamos durmiendo cuando el grito de Peter me despertó sobresaltada. Miré hacia la escalera que conducía al ático y pude ver que el niño estaba de pie, llorando y gritando como si el mundo estuviese por acabar. Me levanté preocupada para ver que tenía en sus manos la ratonera que siempre dejábamos al pie de la escalera, pero en esta ocasión el ratón no estaba muerto, ya que siendo muy astuto no había mordido el cebo con los dientes si no que intentó quitarlo con la pata que ahora estaba atrapada bajo el alambre. El pobre animal intentaba sacar la patita herida pese al inmenso dolor que eso debía causarle.

-¡Sálvalo!-gritó Peter mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡No lo dejes morir! ¡Quiero conservarlo como mascota! Siempre he querido una mascota ¡¿Por qué Jasper y tú tienen que matar a todos los ratones?!

-¡Eres mala Alice!-exclamó Cynthia uniéndose a los gritos de su hermano y golpeándome con sus pequeños puños- ¡Nunca dejas que Peter tenga algo! ¡Déjale tener una mascota!

Para ser pequeña Cynthia golpea muy fuerte, por lo que de inmediato tomé la ratonera de las manos de mi hermano y se la llevé a Jasper para que intentara curar al desafortunada animal. Mi hermano se sentó frente a una mesa y con mucho cuidado liberó la pata del animal que permanecía quieto, pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creo que hay que entablillarle la pata-murmuró Jasper tomando un palo de fósforo.

-¡Está muerto!-chilló Peter viendo que su ratón no se movía- ¡Jasper lo ha matado!

-¡Silencio!- la voz autoritaria de Jasper hizo que los gemelos se callaran de inmediato. Era muy extraño que él se mostrara enfadado con los niños por lo que supongo les dio algo de miedo- No está muerto, sólo debo entablillar su pata y ver si se recupera.

Cuando Jasper terminó de atender a su primer paciente lo cubrió con un paño de color azul que dejó fuera del alcance de los gemelos en caso de que ellos quisieran apretarlo más de la cuenta. Acto seguido partió en busca de una jaula o algo parecido en el ático para que nuestra nueva mascota no se escapara.

-¡Le llamaré Mickey!-exclamó Peter contento sentándose en mi regazo.

-Debes tener cuidado- dije con mucha seriedad-. Mickey es un ser vivo y por tanto si eres muy brusco con él o no lo tratas con cuidado entonces él sufrirá y será infeliz.

-¿Como cuándo la abuela te golpeó?- preguntó él poniendo su manito en mi mejilla.

-Sí...- respondí con un deje de tristeza- como cuando la abuela me pegó.

-¿Sabes? Te hice una canción- Peter me sonrió antes de pasarme una hoja de papel-. Es la primera canción que hago y como tú eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo pensé en dedicártela...Jasper me ha ayudado a escribir algunas partes, pero casi todo lo he hecho yo solo.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunté mirando a Jasper que intentaba reparar una jaula de pájaros un poco más apartado.

-Claro que es cierto- afirmó Jazz con una pequeña sonrisa- , ya sabes que nuestro Peter será el mejor músico de la historia y más si te tiene a ti de musa inspiradora.

Pude sentir como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas a medida que Peter iba entonando la melodía que había creado prácticamente solo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí, por lo que en agradecimiento decidí darle mi dona en la hora de la cena y jugar con él cuando el pequeño ratón ya se hubo recuperado.

Nuestra nueva mascota constituía una gran distracción para todos, ya que nos dedicábamos a mimarle y darle de comer aunque Mickey sentía mucho más afecto por mi hermano pequeño, ya que siempre estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa o sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosas: además de no dejar de pensar en los besos que compartí con Jasper la noche de los latigazos, una preocupación se iba instalando desde hace un tiempo en mi mente: los gemelos no han crecido prácticamente nada. Estoy segura que tienen el mismo porte de hace un año y por lo que recuerdo Jazz y yo habíamos crecido mucho entre los 5 y los 7 años.

Le conté mi preocupación a Jasper quien decidió ayudarme a medir a los pequeños. Nuestros gemelos eran débiles, frágiles y de ojos grandes e inocentes. Provocaban ternura y afecto de inmediato, pero por alguna razón no habían logrado conquistar el gélido corazón de nuestra abuela que no dudaría en azotarles a la menor oportunidad.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Jasper mientras yo marcaba la medida actual de los niños- ¿Cuánto han crecido?

Me tapé la boca con las manos para que no viera el horror en mi semblante. No quería asustar a los niños así que esperé a que se fueran para poder hablar.

-Cinco centímetros- susurré frustrada- , sólo cinco centímetros en dos años... No van a crecer encerrados en el ático...

* * *

Un día mientras terminaba de levantar la mesa de nuestro desayuno, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar la figura sensual y esplendorosa de mamá. La miré sorprendida ya que se veía más guapa que nunca y su piel lucía un bello bronceado, ella nos sonrió evitando a toda costa mirar a los gemelos.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- exclamó mamá sonriendo con ganas y llevando un montón de bolsas en sus manos- ¿Me han extrañado? ¡Tengo tantas novedades!

-¿Dónde haz estado?- preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño mientras yo la miraba ofuscada.

-¡He estado de luna de miel!- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa mientras ella sonreía acercándose para enseñarme su anillo- ... Me he casado con Aro Vulturi y hemos estado de luna de miel en Europa... ¡Oh, Alice! Aro es tan dulce, atractivo y comprensivo- estoy segura que vio la expresión de incredulidad de mi rostro, aquel fue sin duda un golpe bajo que dolía más que cualquier latigazo-, estoy segura que cuando lo conozcan, mis niños, lo van a adorar.

-Luna de miel- dije con ironía- ¡ Te haz ido por nueve meses de luna de miel!

-Les traje muchos regalos- murmuró sacando cajas de ropa increíblemente cara-, además estoy segura que han estado muy bien sin mí ya que ustedes son niños muy obedientes y buenos.

-Mamá- Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido y los gemelos se acercaron a mí mirándola con desconfianza- ¿acaso luzco como un niño? ¿Alice luce como una niña? ¡Hemos crecido y ni siquiera lo haz notado! De seguro no te das cuenta que necesito camisas más grandes o que Ali necesita una nueva talla de sujetador ¿Acaso te haz olvidado de nosotros o somos una molestia para ti? Si es así queremos que nos dejes ir y nos envíes dinero mensualmente para desaparecer para siempre de tu vida y la de tu marido, queremos que nos dejes bajar de esta habitación ahora.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me he olvidado de ustedes?!- exclamó ella con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos maquillados- Deben saber que son unos mal agradecidos ¡Yo soy la única que se preocupa por ustedes! - se dirigió a Jasper mirándole con mucho dolor- ¿Qué más quieres? Te he mandado a hacer una enciclopedia médica empastada en cuero y con tu nombre escrito en oro para tu cumpleaños. Es lo que siempre haz querido ¿no?

Pude ver la confusión en los ojos de Jasper, sabía que él podría olvidar el hambre, los ratones que íbamos a comer, mi cabello lleno de alquitrán y los latigazos que destrozaron su espalda hacía ya algún tiempo. Él me miró con algo de tristeza mientras el odio hacia mi madre no dejaba de crecer en mi interior. A mí no me importaban las prendas compradas en tiendas caras ni los chocolates que ella me había entregado. Sólo me importaba que mientras nosotros estábamos sufriendo los maltratos de la abuela ella se dedicaba a divertirse sin siquiera pensar en los cuatro niños que mantenía encerrados en una habitación.

\- Mi padre está muy enfermo- susurró mamá mirándonos suplicante-, esta vez estoy segura que morirá pronto y que ustedes podrán bajar a disfrutar de la riqueza de su herencia.

-¿Al menos tu marido sabe que nosotros estamos aquí?-pregunté subiendo a Cynthia a mi regazo. Era triste ver como los gemelos estaban junto a mí como si yo fuese su verdadera madre.

-Aún no lo sabe- reconoció mamá bajando la mirada-, ¡pero se lo diré en cuanto reciba la herencia y él entenderá! Hija mía, Aro es un buen hombre y les querrá como si fuesen sus propios hijos...sólo confíen en mí ¿está bien?

Quería poder confiar en mamá, pero ya no la quería. Ahora entendía que hay madres imposibles de amar y Esme Cullen es una de ellas. La odio tanto o más que a la abuela y no puedo creer que quiera fingir que se preocupa por nosotros comprando regalos caros. Estoy convencida de que no es el dinero lo que hace girar al mundo si no que es el amor en su estado más puro y verdadero, sé que suena un tanto idealista, pero es la verdad. Desde que fuimos cruelmente encarcelados en el ático se nos prometió riquezas de todo tipo, pero la perspectiva de vivir en esta casa no me hace para nada feliz y menos saber que tendré que compartir una vida junto a una madre y un padrastro que no me quieren.

Mamá nos besó a Jazz y a mí en la cabeza evitando todo tipo de contacto con los gemelos ya que no podía mirar lo que le había hecho a unos niños que habían sido sanos y felices. Miré con odio su bonita sonrisa mientras abrazaba y besaba a Jasper, quien se mostró algo confundido e irritado. Él tampoco podía confiar en ella ya que había demostrado no querernos y que no le importábamos en lo más mínimo.

Me sentía tan enfadada que sin pensarlo dos veces tomé los caros vestidos franceses que había comprado mamá y los rompí con las tijeras. No quería usar absolutamente ninguno de sus regalos, ni probar los chocolates ni mucho menos leer los libros que había traído. Sólo quería que ella nos dejase ser libres antes que llegara el invierno...

* * *

Jazz y yo pudimos recobrar en algo nuestra antigua confianza. Me encantaba que me abrazara y besara mi cabello cada vez que estábamos juntos, incluso habíamos comenzado a leer un libro de amor juntos. Narraba una historia tan romántica y perfecta que nos había atrapado en sus primeras páginas, sin embargo, ahora que la estábamos terminando no podía evitar sentirme triste y desilusionada: al parecer Edward y Lilly no podrán ser felices juntos, ya que el destino se opone a aquel amor imposible.

-¡Es totalmente injusto!-exclamé mientras Jazz terminaba de leer a los pies de nuestra torre Eiffel. Estábamos juntos sobre nuestro colchón mientras los gemelos se dejaban llevar por la televisión- Edward debió haber huido con Lilly antes de que los padres de ella se enterasen de su romance, así no habrían muerto.

-Pero la muerte les ha unido para siempre- repuso Jasper abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro para besar tímidamente mi cuello-, así ya nadie podrá separarles nunca.

-¡Cuando yo me enamore haré que mi amante y yo vivamos un verdadero cuento de hadas!- exclamé sonriendo un momento- Nos iremos a vivir a una casa grande donde nadie me encierre y pueda tener las ventanas abiertas de par en par para que entre la brisa y las bellas mariposas.

-¡Claro que mi Alice lo hará!-Jasper me besó dulcemente en la comisura de los labios antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos- Tu amante será el hombre más feliz del mundo entre tus brazos...Ali, quería pedirte un favor.

-Dime

-¿Podrías cortarme el cabello?

-Lo intentaré- susurré sentándome de rodillas y tomando las tijeras.

Jasper tenía el cabello bastante largo y yo nunca había sido la mejor peluquera de la familia, pero ya había cortado el pelo de Cynthia antes por lo que no debería ser tan diferente. De todas formas traté de ser muy cuidadosa para no dejar una parte más larga que la otra o causar un desastre que tardaría mucho tiempo en resolverse. Como resultado debo reconocer que no quedó para nada mal, mi hermano parecía aquel príncipe guapo y caballeroso de todos los cuentos de hadas o de la novela victoriana que acabábamos de leer.

-¿y bien?- pregunté expectante- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, ha quedado bastante bien- reconoció Jasper con una sonrisa algo maliciosa-... Ahora, belleza mía, me toca a mí cortarte el cabello.

Le miré aterrada antes que él me quitase las tijeras de las manos, por supuesto comencé a correr rápidamente en busca de algún escondite. No podía entenderlo ¿por qué meses antes se había dedicado a limpiar mi cabello si ahora quería cortarlo? No iba a permitir que le hiciera nada, mi pobre pelo ya estaba demasiado corto para mi gusto y quería que creciera aún más allá de la altura de mis hombros.

Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero Jasper es mucho más rápido y tiene piernas más largas que las mías, sin embargo, cuando me tomó de un brazo perdí el equilibrio y me caí al suelo con él encima de mí. Un grito de agonía se escapó de mi boca en cuanto sentí las tijeras herirme la piel, me dolía un poco la cintura y el rojo de la sangre comenzó a teñir mi chaqueta de punto.

-Oh Alice- Jasper se incorporó de inmediato antes de abrir mi chaqueta para revisar la herida-, lo siento mucho ¿te duele?

-Sí- susurré haciendo un puchero- ¿por qué querías cortar mi cabello?

-No lo iba a cortar- confesó bajando la mirada a sus manos para no mirar mis senos-, sólo estaba jugando para divertirme... pero no te preocupes: buscaré algo de alcohol y no te quedará ninguna cicatriz permanente.

En cuanto curó mi herida pude ver que aún seguía triste por aquel accidente y casi en un impulso tomé su rostro y lo llevé a mi pecho como tantas veces había visto hacer a mamá. Comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello, pretendiendo que no me daba cuenta que Jazz acariciaba cautamente uno de mis pechos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar estremecerme en cuanto él se atrevió a besar suavemente mi pezón, lo que provocó en mí la extraña sensación de querer que se detuviera y que continuara al mismo tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó con la voz ronca.

-En que puedo imaginar a Edward besando a Lilly donde tú lo haz hecho- susurré un tanto agitada-, pero no puedo imaginarlos haciendo lo que viene después.

-¿Acaso sabes tú lo que se hace después?- se separó de mí para mirarme con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí..quiero decir, algo ¿y tú?

-Sí, lo sé- reconoció con una leve capa de rubor en sus mejillas-. Lo aprendí todo cuando iba al colegio, los chicos mayores no hablan de otra cosa que no sea el fútbol, las chicas y el sexo.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber que se siente tener sexo?

-La verdad es que no- había algo en su voz que me indicaba que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería pelear con él por un tema tan extraño para ambos-, pero preferiría que las chicas fuesen menos guapas y que tú no estuvieses tan a mano.

-¿Acaso piensas en mí?- pregunté esperanzada- ¿Piensas en lo que pasó entre nosotros la noche de los latigazos?

-Sí pienso en ti- nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes que él decidiera apartar su mirada- y en lo mucho que me gustaría besarte otra vez, pero también pienso que eres mi hermana pequeña y que no está bien quererte de la forma en que lo hago.

Besó mi frente antes de bajar a la habitación dejándome con el dolor en mi corazón. Por fin entendí que el verdadero secreto del amor está en los ojos, Jasper muchas veces había intentado expresar sus sentimientos sin siquiera usar las palabras y yo inocentemente no me daba cuenta de lo que él quería decirme con miradas, abrazos y suaves caricias.

Aquel día lloré amargamente por nuestra mala suerte y por un amor joven que estaba condenado a la perdición. Mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos intenté buscar razones para odiar a Jasper, pero no podía encontrar en él nada que me causara desagrado. Le quería por ser optimista, cariñoso, bueno, amable, alegre y por ser todo lo que yo quería ser en la vida.

Esperaba que llorando de la manera que lo estaba haciendo aquel amor joven, prohibido e indecente quedara sepultado para siempre entre el piso de madera y las flores de papel que habíamos hecho para decorar el ático. No hay nada más doloroso que querer, ser correspondida y saber que nunca podremos estar juntos...

* * *

 **Hola n.n quería decir que poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de la primera parte y bueno espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben que si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o algo por el estilo pueden dejarla en los reviews n.n Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno nos leemos pronto**


	16. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dieciséis**

A partir de esa noche y durante una semana tuve una extraña pesadilla en la que la abuela y mi madre iban mutilando mi cuerpo de a poco: primero las piernas, luego los brazos y por último rebanaban mi cuello. Sé que ese no es un sueño común y corriente, es algo psíquico y quiero hacerle caso a ese terrible mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?- me preguntó Jazz después de haber despertado gritando y empapada en lágrimas.

-Sí- susurré con algo de pesar mientras me levantaba para comer lo que había quedado de mi dona con azúcar-, aunque ya no me asusta tanto.

-Algo tiene que significar- volví a acostarme sobre mi cama a la vez que Jasper se levantaba de la suya para acercarse a mí-, las mujeres son mucho más intuitivas que los hombres y haré caso a tu extraño don... huiremos antes de que mamá reciba su herencia.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté mirándole emocionada.

-Te lo juro - susurró tomando mis manos-... necesitamos conseguir algo de dinero y nos escaparemos de aquí sin que nadie lo note.

Para sellar su promesa Jasper se inclinó sobre mí y me besó de lleno en los labios. Aquel beso provocó algo de dolor en mi corazón ya que pensé que tantas lágrimas habían conseguido eliminar el amor que sentía por él, sin embargo, nada conseguiría empañar mi felicidad ¡Íbamos a huir! Al fin, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento íbamos a escapar para buscar nuestra felicidad.

Lo primero que necesitamos es conseguir dinero, para eso Jazz había ideado un plan digno de una película policial. El primer paso era conseguir "tomar prestada" la llave de nuestra habitación durante alguna de las visitas de mamá. Ella, a diferencia de la abuela, es una mujer descuidada y no le gusta usar vestidos con bolsillos ya que dice que no asientan su bella figura.

En segundo lugar crearemos nuestra propia copia de la llave que abre todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa y ahí es cuando comenzaremos a robar hasta reunir una suma de dinero considerable. Es un plan brillante, una verdadera obra maestra, pero para desarrollarlo debíamos ser pacientes ya que mamá con suerte venía una o tres veces por mes.

De todas formas nos vimos bien recompensados, ya que mamá vino uno de los primeros días de junio , fecha en la que se cumplirían tres años de nuestro injusto encierro.

-¡Oh Alice!- exclamaba ella sonriendo mientras me enseñaba algunas decoraciones compradas en Europa- Francia es un país precioso, estoy segura que cuando recorras las calles de París querrás quedarte a vivir allí... Compré tantas joyas y vestidos que he tenido que deshacerme de algunas cosas viejas.

-Mamá, no me haz traído algunos sujetadores nuevos-susurré con algo de vergüenza-. El brasier que me regalaste cuando cumplí trece años ya me queda pequeño y necesito por favor uno nuevo.

-Cariño, lo he olvidado- respondió tomando mis manos y dejando la llave de nuestra habitación sobre una mesa. Jasper se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa para tomar la llave, ir al baño y calcar su forma en una pastilla de jabón que habíamos elegido precisamente para eso-, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que venga te traeré brasieres de todos los colores, tallas e incluso de encajes ¡Te podrás probar los que quieras y escoger los que más te gusten!

-Gracias mamá.

De antemano sabía que aquella promesa había sido en vano, ya que mamá me había dicho muchas veces las mismas palabras, pero en ese momento sólo importaba que Jasper había podido "copiar" la llave original y la había devuelto de forma muy sigilosa. En cuanto mamá se despidió de nosotros para ir a una fiesta con su nuevo marido, mi hermano mayor comenzó a tallar nuestro duplicado de la llave en la madera más dura que encontré en el ático. Debíamos asegurarnos que ésta no se rompiera en cuanto la probáramos en la puerta de la habitación.

Jasper tardó al menos tres días en conseguir una llave idéntica a la original y cuando lo hizo sentimos tal alegría que él de inmediato me tomó en brazos y me besó suavemente mientras reíamos y bailábamos por la emoción de un futuro en libertad. Los gemelos nos miraban un tanto extrañados, ya que no podían entender por qué tanta felicidad sólo por una llave, sin embargo, también sus grandes ojos brillaban con alegría y esperanza.

Aquel día sólo existió la felicidad hasta que llegó la noche y con ella la arriesgada oportunidad de probar nuestra llave. Jazz y yo sabíamos que si la abuela nos descubría nos azotaría a los cuatro sin pensar en que los gemelos eran unos niños inocentes que nunca han recibido un golpe, pero teníamos que arriesgarnos al menos para juntar el dinero necesario para irnos muy lejos de Forks.

-Iré yo- murmuró Jasper con seguridad mientras tomaba la llave de la mesa que usábamos para comer-, así si la abuela viene a ver que estamos haciendo puedes inventar que estoy en el ático leyendo algo y ella no subirá a comprobar porque es claustrofóbica, además conozco la casa mejor que tú.

-¿Dónde robarás?- pregunté cepillando el cabello de mi hermanita pequeña.

-En el cuarto de mamá- Jazz se sentó a mi lado un momento para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro-, ya sabes que ella es muy descuidada con el dinero y nunca lo cuenta. Papá se quejaba de eso a veces y es obvio que su habitación debe estar repleta de billetes de uno o cinco dólares e incluso más.

-Por favor ten cuidado- supliqué frunciendo el ceño-, no quiero que la abuela te descubra y luego te castigue.

-Iré después de la cena- suspiró antes de tomar la mano de nuestra pequeña hermana. Cynthia es tan pequeña y está tan pálida, delgada y frágil que da pena mirar su belleza delicada e infantil-... iré cada noche que veamos a mamá salir con su marido y robaré el dinero suficiente para irnos al sur y llevar a los gemelos con un buen médico. Después buscaré algún trabajo y tendré que renunciar a la idea de ser médico, pero ya veremos qué haremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Serás médico- dije convencida y con determinación-. Puede que nos cueste al principio, pero saldremos adelante y tú podrás cumplir todos tus sueños, bailaré por limosnas en la calle y juntaré todo el dinero que me den para enviarte a la universidad.

Jasper se quedó al menos una hora jugando con Cynthia y su casa de muñecas, la pequeña estaba encantada enseñándole todos sus juguetes y recitando uno a uno el nombre de todas las muñecas. Por alguna razón sentí que el tiempo retrocedía y que estábamos otra vez en nuestro antiguo hogar en Filadelfia, esperando por papá mientras mamá preparaba tal vez una deliciosa tarta de manzana. Los ojos se me llenaron por un momento de lágrimas y desee poder volver al pasado para poder recuperar todas las cosas que estaba perdiendo al estar encerrada. Muchas veces me sorprendía imaginando cómo habría sido mi vida si papá siguiera vivo: tal vez tendría novio, amigas y no me sentiría tan sola y poco querida.

Desde aquella noche y todas las veces que mamá salía de casa con su esposo, Jazz se iba de nuestra habitación por algunas horas que me parecían eternas y regresaba con billetes de cinco o diez dólares, al parecer nadie se daba cuenta ya que mi hermano continuó haciendo aquel procedimiento durante meses.

-¡Debes venir conmigo!- exclamó una noche después de haber leído un cuento a los gemelos- Necesitas ver todas las riquezas de aquella habitación por ti misma, además quiero que aprendas a robar y me ayudes para irnos más pronto.

Aún faltaban algunos meses para el invierno y debíamos huir antes que éste llegara con su frío y crueldad. No tenemos abrigos ni ropa adecuada para los niños y huir en plena tormenta de nieve sería casi como un suicidio, además nuestros pequeños niños están tan débiles de salud que un simple resfriado puede complicarse y terminar con sus frágiles vidas.

-Está bien- respondí después de un pequeño suspiro-, pero debemos ser rápidos: no quiero que los gemelos se despierten y nosotros no estemos aquí.

Mientras Jasper me guiaba por entre los pasillos no pude evitar sentir algo de temor porque nos descubrieran, sería horrible que la abuela nos viera robando en el cuarto de mamá ya que podría llamar a la policía y separarnos para siempre.

El cuarto de mamá es muy grande y lleno de caras decoraciones, parecía la habitación de una princesa con sus amplias ventanas abiertas, la cama de cisne y un armario con tantos vestidos que parecía una tienda de modas. Me parecía que era imposible que una sola persona pudiera usar tantas pieles de visón, vestidos con lentejuelas y zapatos de tacón en toda su vida.

Mientras mi hermano se dedicaba a buscar las monedas que siempre hay bajo el sillón, yo me dediqué a quitarme mi ropa dentro del gran armario y probarme uno de los vestidos negros de mamá. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón que me quedaban algo grande, un montón de collares y anillos de diamantes en cada dedo. Por último comencé a maquillarme por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía idea de como ponerme las pestañas postizas y apenas podía ver, pero me dirigí con cuidado al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el armario gigante.

-Jasper ven- le llamé mientras él revisaba una de las billeteras de Aro. En cuanto entró le miré con mi mejor sonrisa y comencé a pestañear de forma coqueta- ... ¿Cómo me veo? ¿No crees que me veo muy sensual?

-¿La verdad?- me miró de arriba abajo alzando levemente una de sus cejas- , Te ves ridícula, pareces una prostituta, una puta adolescente... Ya deja de jugar y ayúdame a buscar algo que robar.

Me puse la blusa con estampado de flores y mi falda plato roja antes de quitarme los 20 anillos y 15 collares. Incluso me había puesto una diadema de color plateado.

Comencé a recorrer la habitación sin mucho interés y me decidí a abrir el cajón del velador de mamá. Dentro había un libro cuyo título era "Curso básico de bordados". Emocionada abrí el libro esperando encontrar instrucciones y bonitos dibujos, sin embargo, lo que encontré allí era imágenes de hombres y mujeres desnudos en diversas y complejas posiciones . Así que eso era tener sexo, mientras mis dedos iban recorriendo aquellas páginas, no podía evitar pensar que eso era lo que hacían Edward y Lilly en el libro cuando se quedaban solos. Era extraño, pero sentía que debía aprender todo lo referente a hacer el amor lo más pronto posible, ya que algo me decía que muy pronto comenzaría a aplicar lo aprendido...

* * *

Jazz se había enfermado, había estado vomitando durante todo el día, pese a que no ha comido casi nada. Le veo acostado en su cama, pálido, delgado y ojeroso, me agrada ver que aún sonríe y parece aún de buen humor ya que he comprobado que no tiene fiebre.

-Debes ir a robar- susurró después de pasar unos minutos mirándome-, mamá se ha ido con Aro a una fiesta y la habitación está sola.

-No, no quiero dejarte solo- reconocí sentándome a su lado para acariciar su mejilla-. Estás enfermo y debo cuidarte, además si necesitas algo quiero estar aquí.

-Debes ir- respondió besando la palma de mi mano-, hazlo por los gemelos: están débiles y debemos huir antes del invierno...

-¿Puedo tomar joyas?- pregunté esperanzada.

-No , eso llamaría mucho la atención- suspiró antes de sonreírme y mirarme a los ojos-... debes robar cosas pequeñas: billetes de uno o cinco dólares, monedas y jamás traer algún billete de veinte dólares. Aro Vulturi si cuenta el dinero y creo que se va dando cuenta.

\- Está bien- besé su frente suavemente antes de ponerme en pie y mirarle con una sonrisa-... Te amo, Jasper Cullen.

-También te amo- su sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos me miraban con adoración. Debo reconocer que en ese preciso momento, no me importaba que quererle de aquella forma tan intensa estuviese mal : se sentía bien y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Me di prisa para entrar al cuarto de mamá con cuidado de cerrar la puerta sin hacer casi nada de ruido, sin embargo, cuando me giré vi a un hombre dormido sobre la cama del dormitorio. Me sentí nerviosa de inmediato y más aún al comprobar lo guapo que era: tenía el cabello negro, era alto, de labios sensuales y brazos fuertes.

Me acerqué a él para verle más de cerca. Jamás pensé que el marido de mamá era tan guapo, sin lugar a dudas Aro era el tipo de hombre que podría gustar a cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, al estar tan cerca de él pude comprobar que era algunos años más joven que mamá y eso era algo que ella había decidido mantener en secreto.

Por alguna razón me pregunté por qué estaba casado con mamá cuando era tan atractivo como para tener a una mujer mucho más joven y virgen, sin embargo, recordé las imágenes sugerentes de aquel libro erótico y me dije que lo más probable es que una chica virgen terminaría aburriéndolo.

Sentí algo de miedo porque fuera a despertarse y me viera con una camisa azul cielo corta y transparente. Llevaba puestas unas braguitas pequeñas, pero aún así comencé a sentirme algo desnuda.

Presa por la curiosidad de saber qué se sentiría besar a alguien que no fuese Jasper, me acerqué aun más a mi padrastro y le besé delicadamente en los labios. Me retiré casi de inmediato avergonzada y corrí a encerrarme en nuestra habitación.

Al besar a aquel hombre no sentí las mismas cosas que sentía cuando Jasper me besaba, era extraño pero cada vez que mi hermano me abrazaba o acarciaba mis labios con los suyos sentía que iba a derretirme entre sus brazos de forma inevitable.

Cuando entré al cuarto Jasper dormía profundamente con Peter apoyado en su pecho. Toqué su frente para comprobar que gracias a Dios no tenía fiebre, le miré un segundo pensando si estaría bien o mal besar sus labios tomando en cuenta que le había traicionado al besar a otro hombre. Me dije que aquello sería demasiado cínico de mi parte, por lo que solo me dediqué a ir a mi cama para quedarme por fin dormida.

Al día siguiente Jazz estaba mucho mejor, jugó con los gemelos e incluso se ofreció para ir a robar al cuarto de mamá en cuanto llegó la noche. Yo me quedé en el ático sentada sobre el alfeizar de una ventana mirando la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

No le había dicho a Jasper que había besado a Aro porque me parecía algo incorrecto, además era algo que no volvería a hacer nunca en la vida porque no se había sentido bien.

La madera crujió a mi espalda y cuando me giré para mirar la expresión de Jazz se había vuelto oscura y sombría mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Intenté sonreírle, pero siguió con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Te ves preciosa a la luz de la luna- susurró a un paso de donde estaba sentada-. Tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial y tu cuerpo se ve hermoso a través de la delgada tela.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté mirándole con curiosidad.

-¡¿Por qué lo haz hecho?!- gritó enterrando sus dedos con fuerza en mis hombros- ¡¿Cómo haz podido ser tan atrevida?! ¡Le haz besado! - me bajó del alfeizar a la fuerza para zamarrearme bruscamente-¡ Aro no deja de decir a mamá que soñó que una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules, bella e inocente le besaba en los labios y lo mucho que le gustaría volver a verla ! Piensa que si yo uní cabos mamá puede hacerlo también...

-¡Basta!- grité intentando que me soltara. Estaba algo asustada, él estaba tan enojado que podría golpearme aunque sólo lo había hecho una vez en toda nuestras vidas, pese a que le di muchos motivos para hacerlo cuando era más pequeña- ¡Jasper me estás haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tú eres mía Alice!- me gritó mirándome a los ojos- ¡Mía! ¡Siempre serás mía! ¡Da igual quien se acerque a ti en el futuro, siempre me pertenecerás! ¡Te haré mía... está noche...ahora mismo!

Intenté empujarle lejos de mí, sin embargo, nos caímos al suelo sobre el colchón que estaba ante nuestra torre Eiffel. Jamás pensé que había dicho aquellas palabras en serio, pero la pasión nos nubla la razón y hace que nos guiemos por nuestros impulsos más básicos. Jazz ahora tenía nublada su razón por los celos y aunque yo intentaba apartarlo de encima de mí, él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo. Además le quería y le deseaba tanto, por lo que en poco tiempo decidí dejar de forcejear y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a corresponder sus besos demandantes y sus caricias suaves y excitantes.

Estoy segura que aquel colchón conoció amantes mucho más experimentados y mayores que nosotros, pero esa noche a la luz de la luna él me poseyó y aquella parte sexual suya tan dura, hinchada y caliente se internó en mi carne, me desgarró e hizo que sangrara para satisfacer así sus deseos. No había pensado que perder la virginidad fuese así de extraño y doloroso, pese a que intenté ser fuerte no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en cuanto sentí aquel dolor tan incómodo y terriblemente constante en mi interior. Sé que Jasper intentó ser delicado conmigo, lo supe en cuanto apretó mi mano con fuerza durante la primera embestida, pero también sé que su necesidad era mucho más poderosa que su voluntad y que si me hizo daño no fue a propósito.

Cuando terminamos él no pronunció ni una sola disculpa, ya que se notaba visiblemente arrepentido porque ni siquiera podía abrochar los botones de su camisa sin que su cuerpo entero temblara. Yo me quedé sentada sobre el colchón, mirando la mancha de sangre con lágrimas rebeldes en mis ojos.

-Alice, por favor no me odies- susurró sentándose a mi lado para mirarme a los ojos-. Yo no sé lo que me pasó, te juro por Dios que no quise violarte. Muchas veces me sentí tentado a hacerlo, pero siempre lograba distraerme jugando con los gemelos o leyendo algún libro, sin embargo, no sé que ha pasado hoy, por favor no me odies. No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias...

-No te odio- respondí abrazándole con fuerza- y no me haz violado porque si yo no hubiese querido hacerlo te habría golpeado donde me enseñaste con la rodilla, además prácticamente fue culpa mía.

Lloramos juntos el uno en los brazos del otro: él porque realmente no había querido hacerlo y yo porque no debí haberle dejado ir tan lejos. Éramos amantes jóvenes y pecaminosos, después de todo, la abuela tenía razón, ya que nos habíamos dejado llevar por la tentación y por un amor prohibido que nunca debió haber nacido entre nosotros. Jasper se abrazó a mi cintura mientras lloraba con fuerza, no sabía que hacer para calmarle y convencerlo de que la culpa no era sólo suya. Jamás debí haber besado a Aro en primer lugar y tampoco estaba bien pasearme con ropa escasa y transparente frente a un hermano que luchaba contra todas sus necesidades de hombre. Se puede decir que estaba jugando con mi feminidad y con su capacidad de control.

Las lágrimas nos acompañaron durante horas, mientras sus brazos me acariciaban suavemente la espalda. Jazz aún seguía llorando en silencio mientras yo pensaba en lo que habíamos hecho y en las terribles consecuencias que podrían venir a futuro ¿qué iba a ser de mí si es que quedaba embarazada? Un hijo concebido con mi propio hermano es sin lugar a dudas un niño que nos hará pagar en vida nuestro terrible pecado.

-No debes preocuparte- dije limpiando las lágrimas de su cara-, no pasa nada: no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más y todo solucionado.

-No volveré a tocarte de esta forma Ali- acarició suavemente mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba por un momento mis ojos para sentir su mágico roce-. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, preferiría castrarme antes que volver a ver el dolor que he causado en tus ojos.

La abuela tenía tanta razón: éramos pecadores y nuestras almas iban a ser consumidas en las llamas del infierno durante toda la eternidad. Estábamos condenados a repetir los errores de nuestros padres y de una forma incluso peor y más denigrante. Tal vez es cierto que somos la progenie del diablo y que hemos sido malos desde el momento en que fuimos concebidos...

* * *

 **Hola n.n ¿les ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? bueno quiero decir que falta muy poco para terminar esta primera parte y no sé si continuar con la segunda y bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia, ya saben que pueden dejar su review n.n**


	17. Chapter 18

**Capítulo diecisiete**

Pasaron casi tres días en los que Jasper y yo tratábamos de fingir que nada había pasado entre nosotros, pero era demasiado difícil actuar como hermanos después de lo que habíamos hecho. Los recuerdos de aquella noche me azotaban con fuerza y la mínima posibilidad de un embarazo me llenaba de miedo y angustia. Yo no quería tener un bebé deforme, idiota o producto de un pecado imperdonable. Decidí hablar con Jazz al respecto aunque para ambos aquel era un tema demasiado incómodo y vergonzoso.

-Es casi imposible que estés embarazada-respondió Jasper convencido y con tono tranquilizador-, normalmente se necesita hacerlo más de una vez y nosotros no volveremos a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Podríamos fingir que nada de esto ha pasado-murmuré bajando la mirada-, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi hermano y quererte como tal.

-El problema es que yo sí quiero sentir lo que siento por ti- posó su mano sobre mi mejilla para mirarme a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa-. Estoy enamorado de ti y creo que no podré amar a nadie más, no puedo confiar en nadie que no seas tú.

-¡No digas eso!-exclamé desviando la mirada hacia una de las decoraciones del ático- Cuando seamos libres podrás amar a otras personas, estoy segura que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es solo resultado del encierro. Ya verás que en cuanto estemos lejos de aquí el amor tocará a tu puerta con la persona indicada.

Jazz me miró un momento antes de inclinar su cabeza a la mía. Sabía que iba a besarme y quería que lo hiciera, sin embargo, cuando su boca estaba a punto de rozar la mía Cynthia entró en el ático con lágrimas en los ojos y nos miró fijamente.

-¡Peter no se siente bien!-sollozó la pequeña frunciendo su ceño mientras Jazz y yo nos separábamos rápidamente- ¡Está muy mal, Alice!

Los tres bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad para encontrarnos con una escena lamentable. Mi hermanito pequeño estaba acostado sobre mi cama, temblando, con un color blanco en su piel y con sus ojos muy hinchados. Me acerqué rápidamente a él para comprobar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre lo que indicaba que esto era muy grave. Con el transcurso de las horas el niño comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago, estaba empeorando y no sabíamos que hacer para ayudarle.

Jasper se dedicó a buscar los síntomas en una enciclopedia médica mientras yo rezaba una y otra vez para que Dios aliviara pronto a mi hermanito. Sentía que aquel era un castigo por lo que habíamos hecho Jazz y yo en el colchón del ático y le suplicaba a Dios que por favor no hiciera daño a Peter para hacerme sufrir a mí, él es un niño inocente y la verdad es que si hubo un momento en que sentí placer éste fue reemplazado rápidamente por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

-Mamá- me llamó Peter mientras se acurrucaba entre mis brazos y yo limpiaba su carita llena de lágrimas-, mamá me duelen mucho los huesos... tengo miedo, no te vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo.

-No me iré a ningún sitio, cariño-besé su frente ardiente por la fiebre-. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te pongas bien de nuevo y podamos jugar con Mickey.

Cynthia miraba toda la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía ver a su hermanito gemelo en aquella injusta gravedad y lloraba en silencio acariciando suavemente a nuestro ratón.

-Alice ¿puedo dormir con Peter esta noche?- me preguntó sollozando- Por favor, prometo que no haremos nada malo.

-Está bien- respondí suspirando un momento presa de la angustia y el miedo.

Cynthia se acurrucó junto a su hermano y le besó la mejilla suavemente antes de tomar su mano con fuerza. Me llenaba de dolor ver que ella sólo estaba un poco mejor que el niño enfermo y pensándolo bien, los cuatro lucíamos algo enfermizos y desgastados. Miré a los gemelos escuchando los delirios de Peter que tenía su vista nublada, ya que llamaba a su hermanita aunque ella estuviese a su lado abrazándole muy fuerte.

-Tal vez fue la leche- susurró Jasper poniendo una manta sobre mis hombros-, siempre me pareció algo agria y con mal olor.

-No, la leche sabía bien-respondí muy segura-. Siempre pruebo la leche antes de dársela a los gemelos e incluso a ti.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó paseando nervioso por la habitación- No hay una explicación lógica para esto, no sé que es lo que tiene Alice. Sólo sé que está empeorando cada vez más.

Aquella noche Jasper y yo nos mantuvimos despiertos, vigilando el sueño de los gemelos, expectantes por si les pasaba algo malo mientras dormían. Fue una noche horrible en la que Peter suplicaba porque le quitásemos el dolor, el malestar y los constantes ataques de terribles escalofríos que azotaban su débil cuerpo. Nunca podré olvidar que con cada ataque yo corría a abrazarle para calmarlo un poco ya que él también estaba muy asustado. A las cuatro de la mañana decidí darle un poco de agua, la que vomitó en menos de cinco minutos.

Cuando la abuela abrió la puerta de la habitación me acerqué a ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que pensara en irse.

-Mi hermanito pequeño está muy enfermo- susurré con voz rasposa-, por favor, llame a mamá para que lo lleve con un médico.

Como toda respuesta ella suspiró de tal forma que parecía que le estuviese pidiendo algo imposible, salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con mamá a su espalda. Mamá miró a Peter un segundo y luego me miró a mí con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta. Luego se retiraron a un rincón para comenzar a susurrar entre ellas, mientras el pecho de mi hermano se agitaba espasmódicamente, con un jadeo irregular de evidente asfixia.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí cuchicheando?!- grité enfadada- ¡Lleven a Peter a un hospital ahora y consigan al mejor médico que haya! ¡Hagan algo!

Ambas me miraron enfadadas y mamá se acercó un poco a Peter para ver mejor su deplorable estado de salud. Se quedó unos minutos pensativa y supe de inmediato que estaba pensando en las posibilidades de que alguien le viera llevando a su hijo por los pasillos de la casa, si algo así ocurre es obvio que se enterarán que tiene un hijo y el abuelo volverá a desheredarla de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa mamá?- grité- ¿Vas a seguir ahí parada pensando solo en ti y en tu dinero mientras tu hijo menor se muere? ¡Tienes que ayudarle! ¿Es que ya no le quieres y no te importa lo que le pase? ¡Compórtate como una madre de una vez por todas y haz algo!

-¡Tú!- escupió enojada mirándome con evidente odio- ¡Siempre tú! Nunca se te escapa nada.

Acto seguido levantó su mano llena de anillos y me abofeteó la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca antes me había golpeado por lo que ofendida decidí golpear su mejilla con igual fuerza, iba a abofetearla de nuevo, pero Jasper sujetó mis manos.

-¡Basta Ali!- susurró suplicante-, así no ayudaremos a Peter.

Ante mis ojos pasaron los rostros pálidos de mis hermanos y el rostro de mi padre quien de seguro diría que no debo tratar así a la mujer que me dio la vida bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero el problema es que mamá perdió todo el respeto y amor que sentía por ella.

-¡Al diablo contigo Esme Cullen!- grité mirándola a los ojos- ¡Maldita seas si no haces algo por mi hermano! ¡Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con nosotros encerrándonos en un ático, pero te equivocas porque encontraré una buena forma de vengarme, aunque se me vaya la vida en eso! Te aseguro que lo vas a pagar muy caro si algo le pasa a Peter... puedes mirarme con odio, llorar y prometer que seré rica, pero no puedes comprar a un dulce niño que se ha muerto. Si se muere créeme que de inmediato encontraré la forma de hablar con tu marido, ¡veremos como reacciona al saber que su dulce esposa tiene a cuatro niños encerrados en el ático! ¡Incluso iré a hablar con el abuelo!- había comenzado a gritar más alto- ¡No heredarás ni un solo centavo y me alegraré de que así sea!

Sus ojos me miraron con odio, era increíble como el dinero y la ambición pudieron volver a una madre amorosa en un monstruo que duda si llevar a su hijo a un hospital. Me prometí que si alguna vez mi hijo necesita que le de amor, jamás podré privarlo de ello, me convertiré en la mejor madre del mundo sólo para que ningún niño tenga que sufrir por lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos sufrido. Tal vez Jasper y yo hemos pecado al enamorarnos, pero no soy como Esme ni nunca podría ser como ella, ahora es evidente para mí que ella nunca amó a papá y todos sus sentimientos son una mentira. Su único gran amor siempre han sido siempre las joyas, la ropa y todo lo que se puede comprar con el dinero.

-Esta criatura tiene razón, Esme- reconoció la abuela con una sonrisa de complacencia-. Ese niño tiene que ir a un hospital.

-Está bien- respondió mamá frunciendo el ceño-, lo llevaré a un hospital en Seattle.

Mamá se acercó a Peter para tomarlo en brazos mientras yo me ponía mi chaqueta de punto. Tenía pensado ir con ellas, ya que no iba a abandonar a mi pequeño, además el niño estiraba su manito en mi dirección, lo que me indicaba que quería tenerme a su lado.

-Voy a ir con ustedes- dije con determinación-, no voy a dejar a Peter solo y si voy con él se recuperará más rápido.

-Alice está en lo correcto- me apoyó Jasper con Cynthia sentada en su regazo-, yo puedo quedarme con Cynthia y ella ir con Peter para que él se sienta más tranquilo y seguro.

-No- dijo mamá con seriedad-, ustedes tres se quedarán aquí y en cuanto tenga noticias vendré a avisarles.

Ambas mujeres cerraron la puerta de nuestra habitación y se llevaron a mi hermanito consigo. Aquel día se nos hizo eterno, ya que los minutos pasaban tan lentamente y decidimos guardar silencio sin siquiera encender la televisión. Cada media hora mirábamos la puerta esperando ver a mamá entrar con buenas noticias y con nuestro hermanito recuperado. Peter siempre me llamaba mamá cuando estaba asustado o necesitaba aquel calor que su verdadera progenitora le había negado, sin embargo, yo nunca le llamé hijo aunque en el fondo de mi alma sé que soy la verdadera madre de aquel niño con un increíble talento musical. Le quiero tanto que sería capaz de dar mi vida con tal de verlo escribir canciones, tocando la guitarra y el acordeón o jugando con Mickey. Quiero que vuelva para abrazarlo y besar su carita tan tierna y redondeada, quiero de vuelta a mi Peter de ojos grandes y carácter tranquilo para escapar de una vez por todas de esta casa.

-Cuando vuelva Peter huiremos- dijo Jasper besando la mejilla de Cynthia quien parecía estar muy triste-, iremos a Florida donde vive la gente del circo y Alice y yo seremos trapecistas.

-¡No!-exclamó la pequeña mirándonos con preocupación- No quiero que se caigan haciendo piruetas en un circo.

-No nos caeremos- Jazz me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa-, ya nos hemos trepado a las vigas del ático y no hemos caído ni una sola vez, además Alice y yo somos un equipo invencible y siempre estaremos juntos.

No habíamos comido absolutamente nada, los tres estábamos demasiado nerviosos y preocupados por lo que nos dedicamos a planear nuestro próximo escape. De vez en cuando Jazz comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y cantar algunas baladas. No canta mal, así que tal vez podremos dedicarnos a ser músicos cuando seamos libres. Le sonreí débilmente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sin lugar a dudas escaparemos los cuatro y buscaremos nuestra felicidad con el poco dinero que hemos reunido. Sé que será difícil, pero tengo la certeza de que podremos ser tan o más felices que en los cuentos de hadas.

A eso de las diez de la noche la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió y mamá entró a paso lento, con las manos juntas y mirando al suelo. Tenía sus ojos algo hinchados, pero había conseguido camuflar aquello muy bien con su abundante maquillaje.

-¿Cómo está Peter?- pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Le llevé a un hospital en otra ciudad- respondió mamá sin siquiera mirarme-, lo registré con un nombre falso diciendo que era mi sobrino...

Sus ojos se volvieron para mirarnos, pero esta vez eran vacíos y fríos. Ni siquiera parecían los ojos de la cálida madre que fue alguna vez. La mujer que ahora está frente a mí es una completa extraña.

-Peter tenía pulmonía- murmuró-, los médicos hicieron todo lo posible... pero era... pero era demasiado tarde.

¿Pulmonía?

¿Demasiado tarde?

¡No! ¡Es imposible! Peter, mi pequeño músico había muerto ¡Nunca más le volveré a ver ni le escucharé cantar! Me quedé de pie, en silencio, sin poder creer que de verdad mi hermanito se había ido para siempre. En un principio pensé que era una cruel broma, pero algo en la expresión de mamá me decía que aquello era verdad. Ni siquiera podía sentir mis propias lágrimas, no noté que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mi ropa húmeda y Cynthia, mi pobre muñequita de porcelana, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dio un grito agónico, de dolor puro. Gritó hasta que le falló la voz comenzando a llorar y gritar por la pérdida de su otra mitad. Jasper la tomó en brazos intentando en vano calmar los gemidos lastimeros de la niña que ahora llenaba de lágrimas la camisa de su hermano.

-¿Podemos ir al entierro?-preguntó Jasper conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Le hemos enterrado con un nombre falso no muy lejos de aquí- mamá parpadeó un par de veces para no llorar y se retiró sin más.

Cynthia se bajó de los brazos de su hermano y se acurrucó junto a los instrumentos musicales de Peter, abrazó sus rodillas y no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Dios había sido cruel al dejarla aquí sin su gemelo, ambos eran tan unidos como Jasper y yo e incluso más. Muchas veces pensé que eran uno solo que se complementaban entre sí, pero ahora sólo queda una pequeña incompleta que ha sufrido demasiadas cosas para tener solo ocho años.

No cenamos absolutamente nada, lo único que podíamos hacer era llorar. Jasper y yo lloramos un verdadero océano, después de todo era nuestra culpa. Peter era nuestra responsabilidad y en vez de usar la llave que habíamos fabricado para robar debimos haber escapado hace semanas, habíamos dejado morir a nuestro talentoso muchachito y ahora, teníamos a una pequeña niña acurrucada en un rincón que estaba completamente ida sin pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra.

Fui hacia donde guardaba mis cosas y saqué la hoja de papel en la que Peter había escrito una canción para mí:

 _Eres la luz en los días oscuros_

 _siempre sonríes y eres buena conmigo_

 _Te quiero tanto como quiero volver a ver la luz del sol_

 _Eres tan dulce como las flores_

 _que hace tiempo dejé de ver..._

También revisé una a una las fotografías que Jasper nos había tomado y mamá había revelado hace tiempo. En casi todas Peter estaba jugando o tocando algún instrumento, pero la que más me gustaba era esa en la que él estaba sobre mi regazo y se había quedado dormido apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello. Nos hacía parecer muy unidos y demostraba lo mucho que nos queríamos. Ahora me sentía vacía, era como si alguien hubiese enterrado un cuchillo en mi corazón, incluso respirar me causaba un terrible dolor.

Aquella noche dormimos los tres en la misma cama con Cynthia en medio, me costó mucho quedarme dormida, pero cuando lo hice me vi en un bello prado, lleno de flores, mariposas y árboles frutales. Estaba caminando por un pequeño sendero, sin embargo, me detuve cuando sentí los pasos de un niño que corría hacia mí para tomar mi mano. Pensé que era Cynthia, pero cuando bajé la mirada vi a Peter mirándome con una sonrisa. Lucía tan saludable y contento que me agaché para darle un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, ¡que bien se sentía poder sentir de nuevo el aroma de sus cabellos!

A lo lejos un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos nosotros y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Mi corazón y mi sueño empezaron a sentir la alegría ¡era papá! Papá que venía al encuentro de Peter para que no hiciera solo lo que le quedaba de viaje. Él le tendió los brazos al niño que me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería soltar su manito cálida, pero sabía que junto a mi padre estaría seguro.

Papá también me miraba, pero no estaba triste ni enfadado, al contrario ¡Me miraba con verdadero orgullo y admiración! Entonces besando por última vez a Peter solté su mano y le vi correr lleno de alegría hacia los brazos de papá. Fue tomado en volandas por esos brazos tan fuertes que tiempo atrás me hacían creer que el mundo sería siempre un lugar bueno y maravilloso. Papi me sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar junto a su hijo menor en una escena que solo transmitía paz y armonía.

Quería seguirlos, estar con ellos y abrazarlos siempre que pudiera, sin embargo, me desperté de golpe mirando a la cama en que debería estar mi hermano pequeño y encontrándola vacía. Jasper seguía dormido, abrazándonos de un modo protector, sin pensar que había tomado una decisión muy importante para nuestras vidas: tenemos que escapar en cuanto antes, tenemos que huir antes de que terminemos muriendo uno a uno...

* * *

 **Hola n.n Espero que estén bien ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Pueden dejar sugerencias o su opinión en los reviews y bueno de antemano muchas gracias por leer c:**

 **Gracias a un review me di cuenta que no había vuelto a pponer que esta historia es una adaptación. Quiero aclarar que en la introducción había puesto que era una adaptacion de una película que vi por lifetime, pero como pueden notar mi introducción desapareció de aquí aunque no decía nada importante además de eso . No recuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero creo que es secretos en el ático o flowers on the attic ... solo vi las dos primeras partes y aun quiero adaptar la segunda y bueno lamento tanto enredo con esto.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dieciocho**

Desde aquel trágico día Cynthia no volvió a hablar. Sólo se quedaba sentada, llorando y sin emitir sonido alguno, prácticamente debíamos obligarla a comer algo cada día y sentía que ella también se me estaba muriendo lentamente. Jasper hizo una expedición fuera de la habitación para calcular cuales eran nuestras probabilidades de salir, cuando regresó a eso de las dos de la mañana dijo que habían puesto una cerca eléctrica y que había un hombre con un rifle que cuidaba cada metro de la propiedad ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a escapar ahora?

-Tenemos que irnos- explicó Jasper mientras nos preparábamos una noche para ir a robar a la habitación de mamá-. Esta noche robaremos de todo: dinero, anillos y collares que podremos empeñar en cuanto estemos lejos de aquí...

-Sé que suena horrible-susurré mirando mis manos-, pero si no nos vamos terminaremos muriendo como Peter y estoy segura que él no querría eso.

Aún dolía mucho hablar sobre Peter, más aún ver a su pequeño ratón que también parecía notar su ausencia. Sin él la habitación se sentía más vacía y solitaria porque ni siquiera su hermana gemela tenía ánimos suficientes como para querer jugar o hablar. Había intentado conversar con ella y hacerla jugar con su casita de muñecas, sin embargo, Jasper me había dicho que lo mejor era dejarla ser y vivir su duelo. Yo también me sentía demasiado triste y vacía, ya que ni siquiera tengo ganas de bailar o hacer algo productivo, sólo me apetece sentarme en una cama y llorar por horas, compadeciéndome por mi terrible desgracia.

-Nos iremos antes que comience el invierno-declaró Jasper besando la frente de Cynthia que por fin se había quedado dormida-, estamos muy débiles y cualquier enfermedad podría matarnos en poco tiempo.

Jazz estaba más pálido que de costumbre y hace algunos días he podido notar que una tos seca y constante ha comenzado a aquejarle. Muchas veces por las noches he descubierto que tiene fiebre y me da miedo que él también se muera como pasó con mi hermanito pequeño. No quiero quedarme sola y sé muy bien que si eso pasa terminaré en aquel cuarto presa de una terrible depresión.

Cuando entramos en la habitación de mamá nos dimos cuenta de inmediato que algo había cambiado, se notaba más vacía y fría que antes y lo comprobamos en cuanto abrimos un cajón y vimos que no había absolutamente nada. El armario también estaba vacío y no había rastro de los anillos, los collares y las costosas joyas que antes llenaban cada rincón de un cuarto que sólo podía representar belleza y riqueza.

-Mamá se ha ido- murmuró Jasper buscando algo que pudiera ser de valor-, quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo ha dejado esta casa.

-Ni siquiera termina de enfriarse el cuerpo de su hijo y ella ya está de viaje con su marido-susurré sintiendo el dolor de su evidente abandono- ¿ Dónde crees que puede estar?

-No debemos preocuparnos por ella- Jasper había abierto el cajón de una cómoda en la que había una fotografía de papá y los anillos de pedida y matrimonio de mamá-. Mamá está muerta para nosotros a partir de ahora.

Tomamos los anillos y la fotografía antes de salir de aquel cuarto, no sabía donde ir para conseguir un poco más de dinero. Teníamos sólo 150 dólares, dinero que si bien alcanzaba para el viaje en tren, no era suficiente para llevar a mis hermanos con un buen médico. Opté por volver a nuestra habitación mientras Jasper comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos de aquella gran casa en busca de algo valioso que poder empeñar.

Una vez dentro vi a Cynthia llorando desconsolada, por un momento pensé que era por la muerte de su hermanito, sin embargo, cuando me acerqué a ella pude ver que tenía en sus manos un trozo de tela azul con Mickey descansando sobre ella completamente quieto y sin respirar. La niña corrió a abrazarme con su carita empapada en lágrimas y dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté tomando a nuestra ahora inerte mascota de las manos de la pequeña.

-Tenía una dona guardada para cuando Peter volviera- susurró ella mirándome con su carita roja. Sentí algo de alivio en cuanto la escuché hablar, pero estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado a nuestro ratón-, pero decidí dársela a Mickey cuando ustedes se fueron porque el pobrecito tenía hambre. Sin embargo, después de comerla se puso enfermo casi de inmediato y al rato dejó de respirar.

¡Dios mio! ¡Las donas con azúcar estaban envenenadas! Durante todo este tiempo la abuela nos dio veneno para matarnos poco a poco ¿Cómo puede ser tan mala y cruel con sus propios nietos? ¡Tal vez toda la comida está envenenada y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora! Peter, mi pobre hermanito no murió de pulmonía ¡Murió cruelmente envenenado por una vieja que no tuvo piedad de él! Murió también porque siempre era él quien se comía lo que sobraba de mi dona con azúcar, tal vez si hubiese sido menos complaciente e inocente él aún estaría con vida.

En cuanto Jasper entró a la habitación me puse de pie dispuesta a mostrarle el cuerpo de nuestro ratón, sin embargo, decidí callarme ya que él lucía más pálido que antes y comenzó a llorar casi de inmediato. Corrí a abrazarle con fuerza sin entender el por qué de aquellas lágrimas, aún no le revelaba mi descubrimiento y temía hacerlo porque no quería que se sintiera aún mal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté ofreciéndole un poco de agua.

-He ido a robar a la biblioteca- respondió con la mirada fija en sus manos- y mientras lo hacía unos empleados entraron a ella, por lo que me escondí detrás de un sillón y pude escuchar lo que hablaban. Dijeron que el abuelo había muerto hace casi un año Alice, ¿te das cuenta? Mamá nos ha tenido encerrados aquí mucho tiempo después de haberse leído el testamento donde ella es la única heredera. También escuché que piensa vender esta casa, pero que aún no lo hace porque hay... un nido de ratas en el ático: ratones pequeños y astutos que hacen tanto ruido que la abuela debe subir cada día con una canasta repleta de comida con arsénico para matarlos de una vez por todas.

-No entiendo- susurré frunciendo el ceño-, en el ático no hay tantos ratones y los que hay los matamos nosotros con ratoneras y queso.

-Los ratones... somos nosotros- me miró a los ojos con evidente preocupación.

-Las donas- murmuré con mi corazón agitado- ¡Las donas tienen arsénico!

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó preocupado.

-Cynthia le dio una dona a Mickey y murió hace algunos minutos- dije entregándole el paño y los restos de las dos donas con azúcar que quedaban en la canasta- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

-¿Recuerdas uno de los libros que trajo mamá de la biblioteca?- mi hermano guardó el cuerpo del ratón y las donas en una bolsa de papel- En él la protagonista combinaba arsénico con azúcar para matar a sus novios después de que compraban propiedades y las ponían a su nombre... El arsénico en pequeñas dosis no mata a sus victimas de inmediato, les va debilitando poco a poco hasta que mueren de... de pulmonía por lo que cuando son llevados al hospital los médicos no se dan cuenta de que fueron envenenados, además el arsénico con azúcar pierde todo tipo de sabor que pueda delatar su existencia... ¡Debemos huir ahora mismo!

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Despertaremos a Cynthia en algunas horas, ahora debemos guardar todo nuestro dinero y usar la llave para escapar sigilosamente por la puerta de enfrente. Guardaremos las donas y a Mickey para entregar la evidencia a la policía, así podrán encarcelar a la abuela y a nuestra madre por la muerte de nuestro hermanito.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- la voz de la abuela a nuestra espalda nos sorprendió a ambos ¡Había escuchado todo nuestro plan y llevaba consigo una gruesa vara con la que iba a azotarnos hasta causarnos la muerte!-, ahora muchacho dame la copia de mi llave.

-¡No le daré absolutamente nada!-exclamó Jasper de forma desafiante mientras yo me dedicaba a tomar con firmeza el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos reunido- Alice, vete con Cynthia al ático ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, no le hice caso, ya que miré a la abuela de forma desafiante y la empujé en cuanto amenazó a mi hermano con la horrible vara. Ambas comenzamos a forcejear hasta que conseguí quitarle aquel elemento que sólo servía para hacer daño. Ella comenzó a reírse de inmediato en cuanto alcé la mano dispuesta a golpearla si es que no nos dejaba escapar en ese momento.

-No te atreverías- dijo riéndose de mí con una sonrisa en su espantosa cara- Eres bonita, orgullosa y débil ¡igual que tu madre!

-¡No!-grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de empujarla, tomar a mi hermana pequeña y correr a las escaleras del ático- ¡Yo no soy como Esme Cullen!

Yo corría primero, luego Cynthia y por último Jasper . Sin embargo, no contábamos con que la abuela nos seguiría hasta aquel estrecho lugar, en ese momento mi hermano mayor recordó la claustrofobia de la vieja y se aprovechó de aquella situación cerrando la puerta de las escaleras. La abuela empalideció de inmediato mirándonos con verdadero pánico en los ojos.

-¡No!-exclamó viéndose de pronto perdida mientras mi hermanita se abrazaba a mí con fuerza- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Por favor, necesito que la puerta esté abierta! ¡Abran la puerta!

Jasper sonrío un momento antes de apagar las luces.

-¡Enciende las luces!-lloró la abuela mirándome suplicante- ¡Por favor, no me dejen con las luces apagadas! ¡Enciendan las luces y abran la puerta! ¡Alice por favor!

-Ojo por ojo, abuela- dije acercándome a ella y mirándola con odio-. Yo también quería que abrieran la puerta de este maldito ático... Tiene razón en una cosa: Dios lo ve todo y ha visto todo el daño que nos ha causado, ¡será él quien se encargue de castigarla por nosotros y por la muerte de Peter!

-¡No he sido yo quien ha querido matarlos!-gritó- ¡Fue su madre quien decidió envenenarlos, yo sólo les traía la comida!

Nos alejamos de ahí hasta la ventana por la que salíamos hacia el techo inferior. Jasper comenzó a atar una cuerda para iniciar así nuestro descenso a la libertad mientras tomando un trozo de tiza me acerqué a la pared que había sido mi calendario para escribir el siguiente mensaje: _Alice estuvo aquí_.

Jazz fue el primero en bajar, de forma ágil y rápida. Luego me llegó el turno a mí con Cynthia aferrada como un pequeño koala a mi espalda. La niña estaba asustada, ya que cuando faltaban algunos metros para llegar al suelo, la soga comenzó a ceder porque no soportaba tanto peso. Gracias a Dios la cuerda se soltó cuando sólo quedaban pocos metros para bajar y caímos de espalda sin ninguna herida de gravedad.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Jazz mientras ambas nos poníamos de pie.

-Sí-respondimos a coro antes de comenzar a correr.

Corrimos hasta que llegamos a la cerca eléctrica que impedía nuestra verdadera huida. La abuela perfectamente podía gritar por ayuda y enviar a alguien a detenernos por lo que debíamos pensar rápido.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó un hombre con un rifle cargado que se acercó a nosotros- ¿Quiénes son?

-Somos los hijos de Esme- respondí tomando del brazo a Jasper-, por favor déjenos escapar, se lo suplico.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó el hombre al darse cuenta de nuestro deplorable estado de salud y de lo horrible que debió haber sido nuestra situación-... Está bien, esperen un momento mientras apago la cerca para que puedan correr a la estación de trenes.

* * *

En una hora ya estábamos en la estación, esperando el tren que nos llevaría lejos del horror vivido en la mansión Cullen. Jasper tenía mi mano firmemente tomada mientras miraba el piso con algo de dolor en sus ojos azules. Le quiero tanto y odio ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero sé que ahora podrá encontrar al fin la felicidad. Por fin hemos huido y tengo fe en que dentro de poco no habrá más dolor para nosotros.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho- reconoció luego de un suspiro-: en la biblioteca escuché que el testamento tiene una clausura que dice que mamá no debe tener hijos nunca, ni de su primer o segundo matrimonio. Si falta a aquello tendrá que devolver todo lo que haya comprado con aquel dinero y tendrá que abandonar la casa de inmediato, se puede decir que el abuelo nunca la perdonó en serio y que la abuela decía la verdad cuando confesó que mamá quiso envenenarnos... Ahora que somos libres te dejo la decisión a ti, tu intuición siempre ha tenido la razón : si quieres podemos ir a la policía con las donas y el cadáver de Mickey para que castiguen a mamá y a la abuela en la cárcel, estoy seguro que de hacer eso Cynthia y tú serán llevadas a un hogar de niños mientras que yo no sé que pasaría conmigo.

Miré los ojos de mi hermano y pensé en las posibilidades. Si confesábamos todo lo que habíamos vivido en el ático, mamá será llevada a la cárcel, vivirá en una celda sucia y repugnante por el resto de su vida sin más compañía que la de asesinas y prostitutas, además de que dejará de ser bella casi de inmediato. Ese era el lado dorado de aquella moneda, pero el reverso me decía que después del juicio Jasper y yo seremos separados, ya que a Cynthia y a mí nos llevarán a un hogar de menores mientras que él tendría que aprender a trabajar para sobrevivir, además ¿qué pasaría si alguien adopta a mi hermana pequeña y la alejan de mi lado?

No quiero que me separen de Jasper, se supone que él y yo somos un equipo y que estaremos juntos para siempre, además no quiero dejar de verle nunca. No puedo permitir que nos separen por lo que cuando llega el tren le obligo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de mi mano.

-No quiero que me separen de ti Jazz- susurré antes de besar su mejilla-, sólo quiero que salgamos adelante juntos y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en el ático.

-Yo no quiero olvidar- reconoció mirándome a los ojos-, siempre que sienta el olor de la madera podrida será para mí tan agradable como el aroma de las rosas y recordaré todas aquellas veces en las que tú y yo bailábamos juntos, tú tan grácil y yo tan torpe. Alice gracias a ti ese ático fue durante todo este tiempo un hogar, me haz dado la mejor historia de amor del mundo...

Me besó en los labios cuando nadie estaba mirando antes de abordar nuestro tren. Una vez sentados comencé a mirar por la ventana mientras me apoyaba sobre el pecho de mi hermano, prometiendo que tarde o temprano quienes intentaron envenenarnos pagarían caro por sus actos. Mamá puede tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero el día que nos quiera de vuelta le daremos la espalda a modo de venganza.

En cuanto el tren pasó por la mansión Cullen, pude ver que las cortinas de la habitación que nos había acogido por tres años estaban corridas y que la figura grande, gorda y anciana de nuestra abuela miraba con furia hacia el horizonte. Pensé que aquella sería la última vez en que vería aquella casa, sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que volvería a ver pronto los ojos fríos de mi madre...

 _Fin primera parte_

* * *

 **Me había prometido a mi misma terminar la primera parte este fin de semana y bueno espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia para la segunda parte no duden en dejarla en su review y gracias por acompañarme en esta locura c:**


	19. nota de autora

**Hola**

 **Me gustaría decir que agradezco que hayan leído la adaptación y bueno no pude continuar escribiendo por cuestiones de salud. La verdad es que no quería decirlo, pero por si no se ha notado en otras historias o en mi forma de redactar, tengo depresión y bueno esta situación de si soy o no una ladrona no me está ayudando . No me gusta presumir de eso porque me da vergüenza tener esa enfermedad y si borré todos los capítulos de la segunda parte era para no dejarla incompleta.**

 **Si quieren seguir más o menos el hilo de la historia vean la película pétalos al viento osea no se parece mucho al libro o a lo que llevaba de adaptación, pero quería capturar la personalidad de la chica de la película que es mucho más romántica que la chica del libro que era mucho más fría.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y gracias n.n**


End file.
